I'm Real
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: **COMPLETED**WWF superstars in a private highschool in New York. They're future wwf superstars. They're 16. WHAT COULD GO WRONG??
1. Back to School

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: LOL HUMOR ME AND REVIEW PLEASE!?  
  
Lyrics and song by: Krystal Harris from "Me and My Piano"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!!!!"A knock at a large oak door sounded through out the boarding house. "Stephanie wake up you'll be late for school!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Inside the room was a large canopy bed with pink sheets and curtains. The floors were wooden and creaked when two feet appeared on them. The feet slipped into pink slippers and a yawn could be heard. A girl moved and the bed rose. The pink comforter was slightly pushed back. The girl moved to the window and opened the curtains. Streaks of bright sunlight streamed through the room. The girl's chestnut brown hair bounced as she moved to a stereo system. She turned to a mirror and smiled. Flipping on the stereo she let one of her favorite songs burst through the room if not the whole house. The room was filled with awards and trophy's a picture of her and her family when she had braces the previous year. Looking at the picture she pushed it face down and grabbed a clip and her towel.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I have dreams  
  
I picture myself flyin'  
  
Above the clouds,  
  
High in the sky.  
  
Hungering the world with my magic (hey yeah)  
  
Never being scared but then I realize..  
  
  
  
"Stephanie McMahon if you don't hurry up I'm gonna leave you and you won't get a SHOWER!!" Stephanie flung open the door and smiled at her friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita don't bust a vein we won't be late!" Lita looked at her in disbelief her red tresses flinging backwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea well you're supposed to do my hair before we leave so that Mat.. I mean so that I look good for the first day back!" Lita said once they'd reached the girls shower/bathrooms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get off it girl you still want him just as much as he wants you!" Stephanie rolled her eyes before stepping into a stall. "And besides it's a known fact that most couples that break up over the summer get back together in the next year at some point."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that Cosmo-girl talking or is that wishful thinking for you and Hunter?" A sugary sweet voice spat out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm that voice sounds blonde and preppy could it be the one and only Trish Stratus who is going to have chipmunks for kids?" Lita laughed at her friend who reached inside the stall and turned the cold water on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHHH!!" Lita screeched gripping her towel and hurrying out of the stall. "Sheeeshhh Did I say chipmunk or Horsefaced!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm supergirl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me..(oooh)  
  
I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world  
  
and I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know why I feel so alone.  
  
"Where are the rest of the crew?" Stephanie stepped out of the shower with the pink towel securely wrapped around herself. "We have to make our entrance together."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie… It's sophmore year we have all the time in the world to make grand entrances!" Trish said stepping into her stall.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trish we have twenty minutes to get going what are you doing?" Lita asked the blonde in disbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'd rather be late than not clean… how's Jeff going to notice me otherwise?" She asked just as Stephanie and Lita left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The only thing he'll notice about her is the way she's suddenly about to tattoo his name on her ass or die!" Lita grinned stepping to her room right across the hallway from Stephanie's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Back to a life of uniforms and wrestling coaches with bad breath!" Stephanie sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hear ya sis!" Lita closed the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seems like a dream  
  
But there's only one thing missing  
  
Nobody's here with me (here with me)  
  
You shoulda' known that I've been gifted  
  
I need someone that's strong enough for me..  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie rubbed her Caress body lotion on and slid on her nude stockings. She pondered on wearing her shorter uniformed skirt to piss off Principal Flair or to just be a good girl and wear her longer one to shock the hell out of him. Her sight slipped to her open year book and she smiled. Chris "Jericho" Irvine had signed his name next to his picture. She'd been crushing on him all summer. This year he was going to be hers. This year would mark her as Stephanie McMahon the popular Diva and not just Daddy's little girl. She'd climbed her way up the ladder since 9th grade along with Lita and Trish and now they were full fledged Divas. Nothing would stop them now. She slipped on the shorter one and grabbed her short sleeved shirt. It was white and just barely showed off cleavage. Running a brush through her hair she pulled it up into an oriental bun with a few stray strands of hair falling down. She pointed her remote at the stereo system and turned off the music. It still played in her mind as she bopped her head to the imaginary beat. Slipping on her shoes she looked at her face. She applied a little bit of bronzed lipstick and she hurried out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita are you ready?!" Stephanie knocked on Lita's door. The red head appeared suddenly with an almost identical outfit except her shirt had quarter length sleeves. They were required to wear their uniforms on the first day of school like some grand tradition.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready to rock and roll!" Lita slipped her back pack over her shoulder while Stephanie did the same. She had on a light pink lipstick and her eyes had a bit of mascara around them she looked dramafied to say the most.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where are Trish, Molly, and Stacey?" Lita looked around the downstairs lobby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Who's gonna save me?  
  
I'm super girl  
  
And I'm here to save the world  
  
And I wanna know  
  
Why I'm so alone?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys… GUYS WAIT UP!" Molly, Trish, and Stacey came running down the stairs nearly tripping over each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Guy's Divas don't run!" Stephanie said just as Stacey slammed into her almost knocking her down. "OW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well ladies are you ready to kick off the new year with a bang?" Trish asked as they all lined up. Stacey had on her letterman Jacket with the cheerleading symbol on it. Not only did the school have a wrestling team but a cheer squad to match.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go girls.."Stephanie laughed walking down the steps of their boarding house. They got whistles almost imedieatly after their feet hit the pavement. The school was just down the street and they giggled when a hotdog vendor dropped the order he was supposed to hand to this old woman. The woman threw a fit gripping her money she stubbornly walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hottie's dead ahead girls." Molly informed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I need someone  
  
I won't stop till I find the one  
  
Who will stop the longing in my life  
  
I need some one  
  
I won't stop till I find the one  
  
Who will stop the longing in my life.  
  
  
  
Sure enough straight ahead of them walking out of the McDonald's were a mixture of about six guys. At least three were recognizable as Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and Shane McMahon. Lita let her hair out and flipped it just as Matt turned around nearly dropping his Egg McMuffin. Trish giggled and then snorted just as she walked past Jeff her face going red as the other girls burst out into hysterics. Molly blew a kiss at Shane and skipped off to join the rest of the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They want me oh yea they want me…." Jeff said sighing. "Oh….yeah they want you two but they want me more."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff I hate to break it to ya but…." Shane stopped midsentence as the bell chimed. Grabing both brother's by the arms he proceeded to drag them off to the school. Matt cried out that he'd lost his muffin and Jeff and Shane knocked him upside his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff don't forget who you're rooming with!" Matt shoved him up the stairs of the school. On a bronzed stand the school's name was written. Welcome to Wrestele Academy. "Home sweet home."  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt wouldn't want to keep Lita waiting wouldja?" Shane snickered as Matt rolled his eyes  
  
  
  
"See I told you he wanted you!" Stephanie laughed as Lita blushed walking up the steps after them.  
  
I'm super girl  
  
and I'm here to save the world  
  
but I wanna know  
  
who's gonna save me  
  
I'm super girl  
  
and I'm here to save the world  
  
But I wanna know  
  
Why I feel so alone!  
  
  
  
  
  
LOL DAMN IT!!!! I'm at it again lol!! I got this Idea while watching the princess diaries! I'm on SPRING BREAK YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL PARTY PARTY PARTY!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Did I mention that I'm at your mercy when you review?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You could blow my ass out of the water if you wanted lol! ELIZA NO IDEARS LOL NONE!!  
  
  
  
  
  
SO BE HAPPY I hope you enjoyed and REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=No story 


	2. Homeroom

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: TANK YOUZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love all you reviewer!!!!!!!!!!!! Y2jGirlie! KEENA!!!! Y'all are the best reviewers in da world!!! He, He He! I'm in a good mood and writing this before Raw comes on cuz Stephanie might be leaving and I know it could be for her safety but GRRR it sucks she's leaving and they've wasted a good angle with her and HHH, and Y2J. And the Hardyz could be split…Damn those board members!!! LOL we will now continue our regular programing of "I'm Real"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning and welcome to Wrestle Academy MORNING BLAST!!!" Two blonde guys on tv screens appeared. The two were the infamous Adam "Edge" Copeland and Jason "Christian!" Reso. Christian began to speak animatedly on screen while his friend began to snore his smile slipped and he began to drool.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not these guys again!" Molly moaned tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder. She and Stacey as usual were assigned home room together while Lita and Stephanie and Trish were in another. She stretched her arms and looked at the other students in class with her. Chris "Jericho" Irvine and Chris "Crippler" Benoit were there. She recognized Chris from one of the summer parties held on the Long Island resort Stephanie and her family owned. She noticed a few others like Jeff and her ex-boyfriend Spike Dudley. She rolled her eyes when he smiled at her. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned catching Stacey's glance from the seat next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm excuse me ma'am may I please…." Molly barely heard him. The second she layed her eyes on him she nearly shot out of her seat. He had long dark hair pulled back in a pony tail and his dark eyes seemed to pull her in. Stacey noticed her spacing out and came to her rescue. She pretended to be lifting her backpack but instead elbowed Molly in the shoulder causing her to cry out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHHHHHHHH Ms. Holly!" Molly smiled sheepishly at their homeroom teacher Mr. Pritchard. She turned back at the guy behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sorry I spaced out there for a second.." She bit her lower lip and managed a small grin. "I'm Molly Holly and you are?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Shane Helms." Shane couldn't help but smile at her. Her bouncy blonde curls surrounded her face and she seemed to radiate extreme happiness. "Would you…."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah?" She asked him expectantly her baby blue eyes lighting up. He laughed a short laugh and turned away for a second then looked back at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you please let me borrow a pencil?" Her eyes dimmed and she felt disappointed. Her hair cascaded downwards as she reached into her bag and handed him a pencil. He half smirked and said thank you. She turned back to the front and looked at Stacey who was imitating her actions a few moments before. Stacey batted her eye lashes and mouthed ' Yeah' breathlessly. Molly threw a piece of gum wrapper at her and accidentally hit Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson in the back of the head. She shrunk low in her seat as she heard a voice behind her chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder if Trish, Stephanie, and Lita's start is going just as well." She turned her eyes back to the tv screen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And don't forget our "Back to School" Dance is this weekend anyone who wants to be on the committee needs to speak to Mrs. Austin in room 214.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do you think he can smile any wider?" Lita asked Trish as Edge flashed one of his world famous "Middle of sentence" grins.  
  
  
  
  
  
"If he does his entire jaw will pop off." Trish giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Patricia!" A sharp voice from the front of the classroom nearly screeched. The woman had long auburn hair and was wearing a crisp black pant suit. If you asked anyone outside of school she looked like a nice middle aged woman. But ask anyone inside of school and Mrs. Lenoxx was Herra in sheep's clothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir… I mean Ma'am!" Trish almost cracked up if it hadn't been for the fact that Mrs. Lenoxx was two rows away from her and she had no desire to have detention on the first day. And in a classroom with no after school air conditioning at the end of August would be killer on her blonde locks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Ms. McMahon I hope you're ready for that dance this weekend." A slick voice behind her sounded. Stephanie who'd been writing in a pink notepad slammed the book shut and locked it. "Aww she's keeping a diary! How sweet she must be writing about her one and only….me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Andrew I know it's hard for you to understand the concept of the phrase "Get the hell away from me or my brother and his friends will make you Road kill" or "Get the hell away from me or my bestfriend's brother and his friends will make you Road kill" but get over it neither I nor Trish wants you!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OOoOOOH Bombed on your parade. Guess she didn't want to take the "Test".."A very smug guy next to her laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't want to play the Game either!" Stephanie glared pointedly at Hunter "Herst" Helmsley with a vague disinterest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right boys… she only want to hear the countdown." Lita snickered when Test broke his pencil in half. "And Trish wants to wear Jeff's technicolor dreamself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll be sure to convey that one to Jeff next period." Matt laughed from behind Hunter. "And you know she's right touch either Trish, Lita, or Stephanie and Shane'll have your asses imbeded in piles of shit so fast…"  
  
  
  
  
  
"MR. HARDY!!!!" The shrill voice made everyone cringe as if nails were being drug down the chalk boards slowly just to make sure each and every ear drum popped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes Sir…. NO REALLY I MEAN Ma'AM!!!!" The bell rang and Matt was the first out the door. Mrs. Lenoxx didn't even get to write the detention slip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Somebody's got a crush!!" Stacey laughed singing along to her own tune. "And it's not Shane McMahon either!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's all this about?" Stephanie asked meeting up with her friends in the middle of the hallway. "My crack headed brother not good enough for yas?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah nothing like that just there's this new guy at school, kinda cute. BUT NOT AS CUTE AS SHANE!!"Molly said noticing the look on Stephanie's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't sweat it. He's my brother it's his job to make sure I don't' get heart broken not the other way around!" She laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Trish likes me?" Jeff opened his locker and hung his book bag inside. He had his duffel hung over his shoulder. "Thought it'd be Stacey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well lucky you you'll be getting everlasting StratusFaction if Helmsley doesn't interfere." Shane said checking out Molly down the hallway. "And hopefully I'll get a ride on the Molly Go Round."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's in your dreams!"Matt laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HMMMMMMMMMM LOL WATCHA THINK!?!? TELL ME PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Locker room banter

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: I'm IN THE REVIEWS!!! I'm In DA REVIEWS!!!!!!! OK LOL BIG ASS SHOUT OUTS TO MY FELLOW POWER PUFFS!!!!! Ronda!(Buttercup) AND KEENA!!(Blossom)!!!!! Devi D, Chloe, Dxdiva13, and Sorry I forgot to shout out to you last chappie! Dangyr. Well I am very happy TEAM EXTREME wasn't broken up!!!! But Stephanie is gone! Not for long though! HHH said she had to leave but he didn't say for how long! HEHEHE As you can tell I'm a huge ass Stephanie and Hardyz and Lita fan. Anywayz I'd like to thank http://wwfmirrorimages.com/ for all the info it provided me with! And no back to "I'm Real" .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what classes do y'all have next?" Stephanie asked holding out her schedule. "I've got Bumps next, Honors technicalities 3rd period, Honors Heels 4th period, and Indy 5th period."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got bumps next to and Honor's Face after that, then I have for 4th period History of Promo's, 5th period I got Indy." Stacey said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I have the same thing as you Steph except I got Honors bumps." Lita sad checking hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got Bumps, then Scientific Wrestling next, Economics of Tweening, and Indy." Trish said looked to Molly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep I got those next." Molly said with a smile. "So to arena 7 we go!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey umm excuse me." A familiar voice to Molly caused them to turn around. "Hey you guys have bumps next right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Shane!" Molly said smiling brightly. "Ummm yeah do you need help finding the arena?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"As a matter of fact I do.." Shane said with a lopsided grin. "Would you lovely ladies like to show me the way?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But of course…. And you are?" Lita said looking at him with a half smile on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Names Shane." He took her hand and kissed it. She giggled and then noticed Matt coming their way. "Shane Helms."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Lita this is Stephanie, that's Trish, and Stacey and I think you've met Molly." They smiled shyly at him when he paused to kiss each of their hands. When he came to Molly he held her hand the longest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I was my honor a while ago to borrow a pencil.. you remember right?" He said looking into her eyes and to tell you the truth his heart started to beat faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yea and um It's this way." Molly grabbed his hand and lead the way the other girls followed blushing at the handsome new guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who the hell was that?" Jeff asked walking beside Matt and Shane. "Did you see the way he looked at them!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Looks like little Jeff's got some competition eh?" Billy Gunn walked past them with Hunter and Andrew snickering.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh trust me there's no competition with him he's after Molly." Jeff punched Shane in the shoulder. "Too bad for Shane-o-Mac here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly is mine he couldn't attract her to save himself..she's in the palm of my hand." Shane said a feeling of Jelousy forming in the pit of his stomach when the girls went one way and he, Jeff, and Matt went in the other direction to Arena 9.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"If you say so.." Matt chuckled walking into the locker room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So Molly……are you going to the dance with him?" Stacey asked. "Cuz if you don't take him then maybe I should…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't even try it goldielocks!!" Molly said nearly spitting venom at her friend. "You so much as touch him and I'll make sure you'll have a permanent dissfiguration on your face."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOO Barbie's getting jealous!" Stacey laughed and Molly tossed a shoe at her. "I'm not after your precious new dude!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guess who's in this class!?" Trish said pulling on her white WA: 2004 tank top on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who?" Stephanie and Lita asked at the same time and laughed. Trish looked more than annoyed with their sisterhood act.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris "Jericho" Irvine!" Trish smirked at Stephanie's expression. Crush wasn't the word for Stephanie and Chris. More like love affair extrodinaire! She decided it was her job to be the hook up line and give them the love connection. And it would all start with the dance.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god!!!" Stephanie jumped up from her seat and ran to the mirror and began combing her long brown hair into a perfect doo. " He can't see me like this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well since he'll be your in the ring partner you'll be seeing a lot of him!" Trish laughed when she handed her the partner list. "I smell love in the air!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHY ME!!" Chris Jericho paced his area with Edge and Christian looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh hey can I change with y'all?" The newcomer said looking at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "Are you alright or have I dropped in on a drug fest and you're on acid?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nah man I'm alright you can hang with us it's cool." Chris said extending his hand. "I'm Chris Irvine you can call me Jericho"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Jericho I'm Shane Helms you can call me Hurricane." He smiled shaking his hand and dropping his bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Adam Copeland you can call me Edge." Edge pulled his hair back into a pony tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm Jason Reso you can call me Christian." Christian grinned. "And that big quiet guy over there is Chris Beniot we call him the Crippler."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awesome." Shane changed his clothes. He was wearing a pair of green shorts and a white t-shirt with "Stand back a Hurricane is comin' through" on it and his tattoo that his had on his arm on the back. He rolled up the sleeves so the tattoo would show. " So Jericho what got you so pissed off a moment ago?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm partnered with the "Princess" Stephanie McMahon" Chris said spitting the name out with disgust.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris is mad because he's got his head so far up his ass he can't see that he likes her!" Crippler said from his seat standing up laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oh and if I did like her she wouldn't go for a guy like me." Chris said slamming his locker shut.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's right she only guys for real men." Test said coming around to corner with Hunter and Billy Gunn. "You know men with things that can keep her happy!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you dated her for how long?" Edge came to his friend's rescue who was seething in anger.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey we went steady!" Test spat out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And she dumped you for gorilla over there, that says a lot." Christian laughed from his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Besides with Stephanie De-virginized I doubt that you'd ever be able to….scratch her itch." Hunter laughed and turned around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What was that!?" Chris lunged at Hunter swinging left and right. Edge and Shane Helms tried to pull him off but the only thing that stopped him was the bell for class beginning. All though he didn't leave any marks on Hunter he wounded his pride.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon man let's get to class!" Crippler dragged Jericho out of the locker room. Once they reached the arena Jericho had calmed and straightened himself out. Edge, Shane, and Christian exchanged looks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey why are the advanced class in here?" Christian asked looking over at Matt and Lita talking quietly in a corner. Shane and Stephanie were warming up in the ring. Jeff was talking to Stacey and Trish while Molly stretched out.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey boys…the advanced class's gym isn't ready yet so they'll be using ours for the next two weeks." Coach Callaway said looking at the guys. Most of them called him the Undertaker because he'd won so many awards at House show competitions with other schools in the area and he was quite the icon in the company.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're the new guy eh?" Coach Callaway looked dead in Shane's eye and when he didn't blink he smiled. " I like that fearless as hell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hiya!" Molly bounded up to Shane smiling. She was wearing black shorts like the other girls but she was also wearing a white Cheerleading shirt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" He looked at his new friends when they gave him smirks and make kissing noises as she hugged him. "Whats up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're partners!" Molly bounced on the balls of her feet and in the distance Shane McMahon stood hands on hips fuming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
What's gonna happen with MOLLY AND SHANE AND SHANE!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Stephanie and Chris get together!?!?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Lita and Matt patch things up!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
Will Trish succeed in hooking up Chris and Stephanie? What about her and Jeff?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Where does that leave Stacey!?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
ALL OF THIS NEXT TIME ON……..  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'M REAL!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!! 


	4. Full Nelson

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: WASSUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!(DOES THE TOUNGE THING) LOL THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I swear you reviews just kick ass!!!! Well nothing much to say here. I really appreciate all of the reviews and the song used in this Chapter is by Limp Bizkit and The name obviously is Full Nelson. So read on and ROCK OUT!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Why is everybody always picking on me?  
  
Does anybody really know a thing about me?  
  
One of these days we'll be in the same place  
  
In the same place punk, at the very same time  
  
And when it takes place  
  
And you wanna talk shit  
  
Then step your ass up,  
  
and say it right to my face  
  
  
  
"New students?" Coach Callaway said looking at Hurricane and at another brown haired girl standing in a far off corner. "Shane "Hurricane" Helms and Krystal Helms."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You all know who you're paired with this week. For those who are new to the school this class is to establish your ability to take bumps. Bumps are the reception of a move. Jeff and Matt get your STANK ASSES in the ring!" Coach Callaway yelled at the two brothers who scrambled into the ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt Irish whip your brother into the ropes and do your Twist of Fate." Coach yelled. Lita and Trish looked into the ring totally different expressions on their faces. Lita had one of pride since Matt would be showing off his signature move. Trish's however was concern for Jeff as the move was being executed. Jeff's head bounced up off the floor and he immediately bounced back on to his feet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good!" Coach Callaway applauded them. "NOW GET YOUR STANK ASSES OUT OF MY YARD!" Matt and Jeff slid out of the ring one after another and Lita and Trish applauded them. Trish checked the back of Jeff's head as if she was expecting to see blood. The look on Jeff's face was pure triumph Trish was definitely his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok Stephanie and Chris Irvine get in there." Coach yelled at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You ready princess?" Jericho asked her with a smile on his face, she however looked a bit worried. "Don't worry I'll take good care of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright." She said with her trademark smirk on her face. "Let's get ready to rumble."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will call out the moves and Stephanie and Chris will execute them." Coach said. "If they fail to execute a move then they will do the sequence until they get it right."  
  
  
  
  
  
"GO STEPHANIE!!!!" Lita, Trish, Stacey, and Molly cheered. They were greeted with Edge, Christian, Chris Beniot, and Shane Helms chorus. "GO JERICHOO!!!! HELL YEAH!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie Irish whip right elbow!" Stephanie gripped Chris's arm and whipped him into the ropes and when he bounced back she jumped a bit and brought her right elbow up to his chest knocking him down. He hit the mat and she could almost feel the sting he must have been feeling. ALMOST.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Irvine Spine buster then Lionsault." Stephanie stood ready when hen he gripped her and lifted her up in the air. He dropped her and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering when she bounced off the mat. He leapt up on the ropes and flipped. He landed on her stomach knocking the wind out of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good job..Stephanie get up!" Coach yelled at her and she slowly say up while her friends and brother stood by anxious with bated breath. "Whip reversal, clothesline, and your finisher" Stephanie stood up hesitantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Stephanie don't make me have to piss you off I don't want to get that hurt." Chris stared at her concern lining his facial features. She whipped him into the ropes and he countered and she whipped him again and clotheslined him when he bounced back. She climbed the ropes and did a flip off of them gripping his head she flipped him in the air and then slammed him on the mat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Irvine drop kick and lionsault." Stephanie stood up and instantly fell back down when Chris drop kicked her in the chest. Unfortunatly she fell backwards hitting the turnbuckle. Chris wanted to help her but he couldn't stop once he'd climbed the ropes and flipped. He did manage to get her with his foot but otherwise he got nothing but mat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie get up girl!" Stephanie stood up woozily. "DO it again!"  
  
  
  
You'll get knocked the fuck out  
  
Cause your mouth's writing checks  
  
that your ass can't cash  
  
Knocked straight the fuck out  
  
Cause your mouth's writing checks  
  
that your ass can't cash  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn!" Stephanie got in position again. Meanwhile Krystal had made a new friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're from North Carolina?" Matt said smiling at the new girl. Her dark hair was in a long pony tail and her accent was nearly as bad as her. "Same here"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah except Smithfield is better than Cameron!" She laughed at him when he and Jeff exchanged glances like 'oh no she didn't' "Uh guys what are you doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think you need to respect Cameron more than you do and here's a reminder of which is better." Matt and Jeff picked up a nearby water cooler and emptied the contents all over her. She nearly screeched and the girls below turned around and looked at them. Lita had a hurt look on her face. Trish just stared daggers at Jeff and the girl. Matt slipped and gripped her shoulders for support his eyes fell upon her…..chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Krys?" Matt said using his new nickname for her. "Cold much?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATT!!!" She wrapped her arms aorund her chest and ran down where the girls were. "Can you believe those guys?"  
  
  
  
  
  
I ain't believing all the shit you been talking 'bout me  
  
Don't even know me,  
  
and still you're talking shit about me  
  
One of these days I'm gonna catch you in the act In the act,  
  
red handed Caught up in the act, punk And that'll be the day,  
  
the one and only day Then step your ass up, and say it right to m  
  
  
  
"I'm Krystal by the way but you can call me Krys." She smiled at them. Lita's eyes welled up with tears and she jumped up from her seat and walked to to Coach Callaway and excused herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's her problem?" Krystal asked. Stephanie gave her an evil look like she'd just shot her best friend. Which Krystal did but not literally of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You see that guy up there with the long dark brown hair?" Stephanie stood up. "That's her soon to be not ex boyfriend. You messed with the wrong guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Excuse me I didn't see her name on him." Krystal rose to her feet her body dripping in water she looked Stephanie in the eye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well guess what?" Stephanie pointed to the male half of their crew. "Those guys are ours, the one with the short dark brown hair is Shane he's MY brother, the other two are Trish and Lita's soon to be boyfriends. You touch them and you deal with us directly."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And lemme guess Trish is the slut standing behind you?" Krystal mouthed off looking at the two girls hatefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll get knocked the fuck out  
  
Cause your mouth's writing checks  
  
that your ass can't cash  
  
Knocked straight the fuck out  
  
Cause your mouth's writing checks  
  
that your ass can't cash  
  
  
  
  
  
"How dare you!!" Trish made a move to jump her when Stacey and Stephanie held her back. "You stay away from Jeff damn it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And if I don't?" Krystal held her bottle of Gatorade behind her back untwisting the cap.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your ass is mine bitch!!" Stephanie held Trish back while Stacey stepped up to home plate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look just leave us alone leave them alone and everything will be fine!" Stacey let out a scream as Krystal poured some Gatorade over her head. She then added some to Stephanie and Trish.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tootles girls I hope you've enjoyed our encounter." Krystal turned on her heel and flounced off.  
  
  
  
Shhhh  
  
So where you at?  
  
Where you been?  
  
I'm sure of the shit (I) you was in  
  
Cause this world Is really small  
  
Can we all get along? Can we all get along?  
  
And where you at? Where you been?  
  
I'm sure of the shit (I) you was in  
  
Cause this world Is really small  
  
Can we all get along?  
  
Can we all get along?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie you alright?" Chris walked up and handed her a towel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Trish.." Jeff looked at her when handing her one of his towels. "Look I was just playing around with her and you're not really my girlfriend.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But I'd like to be." She mumbled. Unforturnately it was muffled and he thought she said 'not like you'd choose her over me'  
  
  
  
"You know what maybe I will choose her over you." Jeff looked at her angrily. "Krys wait up!"  
  
  
  
I'm upset at the people  
  
Who verbally rape us  
  
We're talking We try to ignore them  
  
Ignore them until they keep talking  
  
They think that they're building an empire Without us  
  
We've got the torch now  
  
We've got the fire to burn this mutherfucker down Town,  
  
town Burn this mutherfucker down Town,  
  
town Burn this mutherfucker now Down,  
  
down Burn this mutherfucker now Down,  
  
down Burn this mutherfucker  
  
  
  
"Oh god!" Trish looked after him starting to cry. Stacey gave her a hug and Matt ran out the double doors in search of Lita.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Molly and Hurricane came walking up and looked at Trish crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That..THAT HORRIBLE WITCH!" Trish whimpered. " Krystal's going out with Jeff and she hit on Matt too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"My sister?" Hurricane looked at Trish in dissbelief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah you're sister!" Shane walked down and looked at Hurricane with an angry expression. "Why don't you run along and leave these ladies alone."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!?" Molly looked from Shane to well Shane. "C'mon man I had nothing to do with it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she's your sister!" Molly mumbled looking at the floor. "Maybe it's better if you go hang somewhere else for the rest of the period."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine!" Hurricane looked at her with a pleading look before walking down to sit with his other friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Krys! Hey wait up!" Jeff caught up to Krystal's retreating form. She looked up with him her tear streaked face made him forget all about Trish and the antics back in the arena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Great now I've made a mess of things!" Krystal sobbed. He engulfed her in a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No you haven't to tell you the truth you're the first person to stand up to Trish in a long while." She looked up at him and her eyes seemed to have this gravitational pull on him. His lips came down on hers and his hands rested on her sides. Where her shirt had lifted his skin touched and it sent a shiver up her spine.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Now or never!' Krystal thought pulling him back into the girls locker room. They shut the door behind them and a small crash could be heard of what was only her and Jeff against the lockers.  
  
  
  
  
  
You'll get knocked the fuck out  
  
Cause your mouth's writing  
  
checks that your ass can't cash  
  
Knocked straight the fuck out  
  
Cause your mouth's writing checks  
  
that your ass can't cash  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita!" Matt looked around and didn't see her. "LITA! C'mon come back we need to talk about this!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt took a look around and decided that she was no where to be found. Pounding his fist against the wall and kicking a nearby trash can he took one last look. "Fine! Play games!" He yelled before walking back into the arena for the last 15 minutes of class.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mutherfucker!  
  
Just shut your fucken' mouth!  
  
Bring it on Lethal  
  
Come on  
  
Come on  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
UH OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! Sorry for all the cussing once again! It's just apart of the song! '  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!! 


	5. Number 1

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: HOLLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey wassup y'all I'm really shocked!!! 23 reviews for my little 4 chapter story! Dude I love you guys!!!!!! Seriously when I thought of this story I didn't think that it'd get bashed cuz there are so many highschool/wwf stories. But you know what y'all proved me wrong ::SNIFF:: :::SNIFF::: awwwww shucks!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter as you did the last one! Song is by "Nelly" SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Read on and ROCK OUT!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trish come out!" Lita knocked on Trish's dorm door. She'd been in there since 5th period and they had to race that night. Krystal had challenged her and whether she liked it or not she needed her blonde friend there. She heard muffled cries and stumbling around the room. "Trish are you ok in there?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're racing that bitch tonight?" Trish opened the door and Lita gasped. Her friend had mascara streamed down her face and her long blonde hair was matted. Her blue eyes were red and puffy and she was wearing a big sweatshirt from the previous year that Jeff had won at their annual carnival downtown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Stephanie's letting me borrow her racer while mine is in the shop." Lita said crossing her arms over her chest. "Damn girl you need to clean up!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know…" Trish ran and hand through her hair and looked at the red head her eyes blazing. "Smoke her ass and I'll be there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got it!" Lita gave her trademark daredevil grin and hugged her. "Get dressed we hit downtown tonight." Lita walked back to her room and Trish went back to hers turning on the radio she heard Nelly's song "Number 1"  
  
  
  
Uh uh uh  
  
I just gotta bring it to they attention dirty  
  
That's all....  
  
You better watch who you talking bout  
  
Runnin your mouth  
  
Look like you know me  
  
You gonn fuck around and check  
  
Why they surely  
  
They call me "show me"  
  
Why one-on-one you can't hold me  
  
If your last name was Haynes  
  
Only way you wear me out  
  
Is stretch my name on your pen  
  
  
  
Trish slid on a pair of red leather pants and put on a black halter top. She smiled in her mirror and ran a brush through her hair. She brushed it until it was silky again and looked golden. She sat on her bed and pulled on her ankle high leather boots. She looked good and she knew it. She looked in the mirror again and put on a bit of glossy clear lip gloss. She added a little bit of red eye shadow. She put on her silver locket that all her friends shared. In side was a picture of her Lita, Stephanie, Molly, and Stacey. She put on a belt that said Number one on the back. She spritzed herself with "Morning Glory". When she stopped to look herself in the mirror she blew a kiss at her reflection. Jeff would regret the day he layed eye's on that Krystal bitch.  
  
  
  
No resident of France  
  
But you swear I'm from Paris  
  
106 Karats  
  
Told em "Naw that's pure rich"  
  
Trying to compurr (compare) this  
  
My chain to your chain  
  
I'm like sprint and Motorola  
  
No service, out of your range  
  
Your out of your brains  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Lita put the finishing touches on her outfit. She as usual wore a pair of cargo pants. This time they were black. She pulled out her pink fuzzy half sweatshirt. It was hooded and came down just midway her ribs. She changed her belly button ring to a florescent pink one. She pulled her red hair up into a high pony tail and looked around her room for her pink saccony sneakers. She was the only Diva that could pull this look off and she did a damn good job doing it. She found her sneakers and pulled them on. She looked in the mirror and put on some pink eye shadow and a light pink lipstick. She picked up her silver locket with the picture of all her friends inside it. Putting it on she kissed it and raised it up to the sky in a silent prayer for good luck. She sprayed some Candies on and smiled at her reflection. She was a winner all right. With that she grabbed her head set, cell phone, and beeper. She turned off the lights and began to run out the door. She came bursting back in and searched for something in her jewelry box. She found what she was looking for. Matt's first varsity ring. She smiled and slammed the door behind her. Trish was waiting for her and they both looked at Stephanie's door.  
  
  
  
Thinking I'ma shout out your name  
  
You gotta come up with better ways  
  
Than that  
  
To get cha fame  
  
Only pressure you applying  
  
Is time to ease off  
  
Before I hit you from the blind side  
  
Taking your sleeves off  
  
As much as we's lost  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie bounced around her room she'd just finished braiding the pieces of her hair. She grabbed a pair of vinyl baby blue pants and put them on. She completed her outfit with a white and blue tank top with "Sit, Stay, Good boy come get your treat." On it. She grabbed her knee high vinyl black boots and put them on. She added a some blue eye shadow but decided not to go overboard. She put on some clear glossy lip gloss and added baby blue cuffs to each wrist. Bitch was gonna burn tonight. And she and Chris would be an item by morning. Grabbing her headset, keys, cell phone, and beeper she ran out the door and smiled at Lita and Trish.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let rock and roll girls." Lita said walking down the stairs to join Stacey and Molly at the car. It was still early and there would be no one at the front desk. Their time to sneak out was then. They had a curfew of course and it was 11:00 pm but hey girls gotta live a little. Stacey was wearing a camofloge skirt and a green "Welcome the Duchess." Shirt on. Molly was wearing a pair of low cut blue jeans and a white and bright yellow ripped shirt. It looked like a baseball shirt and it had her family's company name on it. She'd spray painted Molly on the front and Holly on the back. They went into the girls bathroom and waited until the lights went off to step out. Creeping to a side door they snuck down to the garage. Stephanie slid a card down a cartdrige and a beep sounded. They looked at her red and black race car and smiled. Lita got in the drivers seat and Stacey , Trish, and Molly, got in the back. Stephanie opened the garage door and got in the passenger's seat. The tire's squealed and they roared out of the garage and down the street.  
  
  
  
Still hard to please boss  
  
Don't be lying  
  
And crying  
  
Sucking the bezel loss  
  
Cause your  
  
Ass is wack  
  
Your whole  
  
Lable is wack  
  
And matter fact  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yo where are they?" Shane-o-Mac asked looking around. It was nearly 11 and his sister and her friends hadn't shown up yet. He looked at Jeff and his new girlfriend Krystal. He didn't like the girl. But for his friend he decided it was necessary to atleast try to act like he liked her. She to him was very skinny and had short black hair. Her eyes were a deep brown. Her nose was small and pointed out. Tonight she had a purplish lipstick on. It made her look ghastly to say the least. She was wearing a pair of his baggy jeans and a purple sports bra. It didn't even look like a sports bra to him. It looked like well he wasn't going to even think about that. He watched them kiss. She clung to his white wifebeater and it looked like she'd rip it off. He rolled his eyes and looked to his other best friend. Matt was brooding a bit. He had his black hair tied up and anyone could tell he was looking for someone. Shane himself was looking for Molly. He couldn't wait to see her. He noticed Krystal's brother Hurricane. He felt his blood boil. He wanted to rip his head off and wipe the smirk off the punks face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're too scared to come and race with a real girl." Krystal laughed and unbeknownst to her Jeff winced. Yes he was angry at Trish but the girl next to him scared him. She was very clingy to say the least and the way she talked about Trish and the other girls disgusted him. Ever since he'd been going to Wrestle Academy he and his brother and Shane had watched out for the girls. With the exception of Trish he'd looked at each of them like little sisters. He shook his head. He was wearing a baseball cap that Trish had made for him in their first year there. It had a cute little Hardyz symbol on it. Krystal took it off his head and put it on hers. He looked at her with an evil glare. No one wore that hat but him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What it's just a hat baby why are you getting a pissy look about it?" She asked him quizically. He pulled the hat off her head and brushed it off and put it back on him. It was HIS, and Trish had made it only for HIM.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here they come.." He muttered as Stephanie's red car pulled up and they girls got out. Damn did Trish look good. He felt his eyes move up and down her body and a small smile came over his lips. His heart tugged and he knew he missed her. Krystal elbowed him in the stomach and looked at him. Her brown eyes glowering. She had followed his gaze.  
  
  
  
"Don't forget who you're dating Jeff." She leaned up on tip toes just as Trish looked over and whispered in his ear. "Or I'll crush her little body like a bug." He shoved her off him and she covered by walking to her car.  
  
Eh eh eh eh eh hear that  
  
I-Am-number one  
  
No matter if you like it  
  
Ready take this down in writing  
  
I-Am-number one  
  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey  
  
Now let me ask you man...  
  
What does it take to be number one?  
  
Two is not a winner  
  
And 3 nobody remembers (hey)  
  
What does it take to be number one?  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!" Chris Irvine called out while running to the youngest McMahon. She turned around and smiled. His heart did flips. "Hey.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi!" Stephanie looked into his eyes and found her self lost. She hoped to got that while she was spacing out that she didn't drool. He was wearing a hockey jearsy with Irvine on the back. She remembered his dad played hockey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So big race eh?" He asked her looking from her to the car. "And Lita is driving?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah she's one of the best!" Stephanie groaned inwardly! They finally got a moment alone together and all they could talk about was who was DRIVING! She shook her head this wasn't going very well. She wanted to ask him to the dance so bad. Or atleast she wanted him to ask her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She heard arguing and watched Lita and Matt yelling at each other for something. She supposed it was about earlier in the day when all this trouble started. Matt was grabbing at her arms and was worried about something. Lita shook him off. He pulled her close and she turned around and smacked him saying she didn't need his help. He looked at her before turning around and storming off.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!!" Lita motioned for her friend to come over. Krystal was now standing across from her with some weird looking guy or girl or what ever. Stephanie looked back to Chris a small smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Hey wanna come?" She asked Chris who looked a bit disappointed that their conversation was cut short. He smiled and nodded and with a hand on the small of her back they joined Lita, Krystal and the strange girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww the princess and her toad how cute!" Krystal looked at Stephanie a disgusting feeling formed at the pit of Stephanie's stomach. Who was the weirdo standing next to her eyeing Chris like he was a piece of meat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shut the Hell up you little twit." Chris said staring her down. He had no idea where that came from. When the hell did he become so protective of Stephanie and her feelings. Just because he was crushing on her didn't mean that he'd defend her like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whats the deal Lita?" Stephanie asked her best friend. She noticed the look of despair on her friends face and the air of hostility around her. Lita had her daredevil look in her eyes again. She was ready to rumble and take the prize at any cost.  
  
  
  
. Lita shot a warning look to Krystal and her whatever you wanted to call her. "Second off I need you to ride with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do I need to ride with you?" Stephanie asked bewildered. Krystal muttered something about the Princess being a wimp. Stephanie had about a million words ready to roll off her tounge about Krystal but held back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is my dogg Janet. And she's my second which mean's Lita needs a second so herry up I need to beat y'all so I can get back to Jeff." Krystal said pointing her tiny nose in the air arrogantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your…dogg?" Stephanie exchanged glances with Lita and Chris. "Does she bark?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really funny princess but not as much as you MOO." Janet spoke up for the first time looking at Stephanie dead in the eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
Do you like it when I shake it for ya?  
  
Daddy? Move it all around?  
  
Let you get a peep before it touches the ground?  
  
(Nelly)  
  
Hell yeah  
  
Ma I'm in a girl that's willing to learn  
  
Willing to get in the driver's seat  
  
And willin to turn  
  
And not concerned about that  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why you little…"Stephanie began but Chris held her back from smacking the smug smile right off her face. "I'll ride…Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why is Stephanie getting in the car with Lita?" Shane looked over at the red car just as his sister slid into the front seat. "She can't be riding with her!"  
  
  
  
  
  
He say, she say, did he say, what I think he said?  
  
Squash that  
  
He probably got that off E-bay  
  
Or some Internet access  
  
Some website chat line  
  
Mad cause I got mine  
  
Ooh don't wind up on the flatline  
  
Oh if my uncle could see me know  
  
  
  
"Oh shit this is not good!" Jeff muttered under his breath just as Trish walked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's not good where's Steph at?" Trish looked around and got her answer Chris Irvine was talking into the passenger side window. Only one person in that car he would talk to and that was Stephanie. She looked at Krystal blowing a kiss to Jeff and she tried to hold in her tears. She couldn't believe that they were actually going out. It hurt her to the bone. It hurt more that she was willing to even think about showing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies.. START YOUR ENGINES!!!!!" Edge stood off to the side and yelled out to the two drivers. Lita looked over at Krystal and Janet. She pursed her lips. Matt was worried that Krystal was going to pull something. She wasn't as far as she was concerned. The little twit could try all she wanted but she was going to beat her by a mile.  
  
  
  
"God help them.." Molly muttered. She noticed Hurricane to her left looking very worried. For some reason she wanted to go comfort him. But not with Shane there. With his emotions running high she didn't know what he'd do if she walked over there and talked to him.  
  
If he could see how many rappers wanna be me now  
  
Straight emulating my style  
  
Right to the "down down"  
  
Can he bout to score now  
  
Better wait till they calm down  
  
I got little shorty's  
  
Coming askin me "Yo where the party?"  
  
Oh lordy till I continue to act naughty  
  
Mixing cris at the party  
  
Got me banging fo sho  
  
I'm not a man of many words  
  
But there's one thing I know  
  
Pimp-  
  
  
  
  
  
"LETS GO LITA!!!" Stacey and Trish did their best to push away their fears and cheer for their friend. The engines were reved up and the road was clear. They had to make it to 44 Dunst street and back. It was a bumpy road with a lot of pot holes and some gangs hung out in the area too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"RACE!!!!!!!!!!!" Edge screamed and they watched in excitement and horror as the two cars burst out of their respective spots and left skid marks on the road. Time stood still at the beginning of the road they could only imagine what was going on in the cars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!"Stephanie screeched when they hit pot hole after pot hole. The car bumped up and down. They were in the lead with Krystal and Janey not so far behind them. Lita had her mind on the road concentrating on sidewinding around the pot holes and bumps. Pot holes could burst a tire and could cause them an accident at the speed they were going at.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"95…..100…..105….." Lita muttered and Stephanie kept an eye out for the other vehicle. She saw them coming up right in behind. The car jerked and even Lita whimpered as her head hit the side window. They ramed them again from behind and Lita swerved to the side. Krystal came up beside them.  
  
  
  
  
  
I-Am-number one  
  
No matter if you like it  
  
Ready take this down in writing  
  
I-Am-number one  
  
Hey hey hey hey hey hey  
  
Now let me ask you man...  
  
What does it take to be number one?  
  
Two is not a winner  
  
And 3 nobody remembers (hey)  
  
What does it take to be number one?  
  
Hey hey hey hey  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eat dust BITCHES!" Janet laughed as Krystal sped up. Lita's foot pounded on the gas pedal and they zoomed up next to them she was driving at 115. They reached the edge of the street and turned around. Because of the size of Krystal's car she was unable to turn around as fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Lita you can do it!" Stephanie began to chant under breath. She looked at her best friend and smiled they were going to win Krystal wouldn't be able to catch up. They were half way back. Lita looked in her rear view mirror and Krystal was coming straight at her. Lita groaned and pushed harder. They flew forward and the car was shanking. She'd hit maximum speed. She couldn't go any faster. She'd burn out the car if she did. Krystal got up beside her and bumped her side. Stephanie's head bounced off the window cracking it. Lita in turn bumped her and pulled forward. Krystal went for one final ram to the back. The car was swinging and she was out of control. She passed the finish line but spun off to the left just narrowly missing a tree. The street they were on was right next to a lake and they were almost in the proscees of falling in said lake.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATT!!" Lita screamed from the car. Trying to open the door she was stuck. Stephanie reached behind her and handed her an umbrella and Lita began to hit against the window. She managed to break it. She began to squeeze through when Matt came along. She had her arms and upper body out but the car was slipping down hill.  
  
  
  
Hey yo I'm tired of people judging what's real Hip-Hop  
  
Half the time you be them niggas who's fuckin album flop  
  
(You know) Boat done sank and it aint left the dock  
  
(Cmon!) Mad cause I'm hot  
  
(He just) Mad cause he not  
  
You aint gotta gimme my props  
  
Just gimme the yachts  
  
Gimme my rocks  
  
"I gotcha don't worry." Matt looked at Lita with love and concern in his eyes. "Wrap your arms around my neck." She did as she was told and he pulled her out She was shaking terribly and was holding on tight to him.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Stephanie your next!" Chris reached into the car and gripped her hand. The car began to slide down the bank and he kept pulling. She was halfway there when the car slipped entirely. She screamed as it fell she was pulled out. She was in hysterics looking around for her friends and brother she gripped on to Chris when he pulled her up and into his arms. They looked around and the entire crowd headed for their cars. Sirens could be heard in the distance. They took one look back at the car but it had disasppeared into the lake.  
  
  
  
Keep my fans coming in flocks  
  
Till you top the Superbowl  
  
Keep your mouth on lock  
  
Shhhhh I'm awake ha ha  
  
I'm cocky on the mic  
  
But I'm humble in real life  
  
Taking nothing for granted  
  
Blessing errthing on my life  
  
Trying to see a new light  
  
At the top of the roof  
  
  
  
"Matt, Lita, Stephanie. Chris LETS GO!!!!" Jeff yelled out. They'd pulled up in Jeff's explorer and pilled in speeding away into the night. Krystal and her friend Janet were no where to be found.  
  
Baby aint single  
  
But I speak the truth  
  
I heat the booth  
  
Nelly acting so uncouth  
  
Top down shirt off  
  
in the coupe  
  
  
  
They reached their boarding houses at 3:00 in the morning. The girls took the back way in just as the guys sped off. They got to the hall ways and sighed in fatigue and relief. They hoped that no one found the car or that they were there. There'd be hell to pay if someone found out. They doubted sincerely that Krystal would say anything at the risk of herself getting caught. They headed off to their dorm rooms. The next day would be a killer with them only having little sleep. Coach Callaway was going to eat them alive.  
  
Spreadin the loot  
  
With my  
  
family and friends  
  
And my  
  
Closest to kin  
  
And I  
  
Do it again  
  
If it means I'ma win  
  
Dirty I am  
  
Lita lay in her bed thinking about Matt and how he saved her. She twirled the ring around her finger and sighed. She loved him so much but could they be together with out all the complicated things happening now in between. She remembered hearing him call out to her earlier that day. She was hiding in the girls locker room. Someone had come in and she peeked around the corner. It was Jeff and Krystal. They were literally having a quickie in the girls locker room. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the memory. She hopped Trish never found out because it would break her heart and nothing would be able to repair the relationship friendship wise included between her and Jeff.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trish sat on her bed combing her hair. She looked in the mirror and began to cry. Why wouldn't Jeff come to her. Was she not pretty enough for him. She threw her brush across the room and laid back. Her tears still zig zagging down her face. She looked pale. Was she getting too fat or something. She felt like something wretched was eating away at her from the inside and she could do nothing to stop it. She clutched the sweatshirt Jeff had given her close to her body and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly looked out the window day dreaming about Hurricane. Was he for real? Or was he just like his sister. She wished she could just talk to him. But with Shane around all the time she'd be crazy to even try. It was possible that he'd go off and hurt him. She made a silent vow to herself. She'd try her best to find a moment alone with him. If she did them maybe they could get together.. Maybe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stacey sat up in bed watching tv. She flipped through the channels and saw a backstreet boys video playing. It was shape of my heart. She grinned and sang along to the tune. The night had been a long one and she could scarcely believe that through it all something wonderful had come out of it. She'd met this incredibly hot guy. She imagined his face and blushed going into a fit of giggles. She couldn't wait for the next day when she'd get to see him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie sat at her desk biting on the top of her pen. Her diary was opened and she finished writing what she'd been writing earlier in the day. And after the heroics of the night she'd have plenty more to write. After making sure each of her friends were okay she'd sat down and began to think. Chris saved her. HE SAVED HER. From falling into that lake and everything. She smiled. The way he looked at her. Was that just a sympathetic look or was it confused and in love. She groaned and dropped her head on her desk. Would she ever get this love thing right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WELLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!! LONGER THAN USUAL I KNOW! Lol tell me whatcha'll think!!!!! Please review I'm beggin' yas!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No review=No story 


	6. changes

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: WASSUP WODIEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL. Hey wassup y'all! I have 35 reviews and I have to say……DAMN!!!!!! I really really appreciate them. I'm not in a particularly good mood today mostly cuz my puter ate the original 6th chapter. This is some weird twist of fate because this always happens with one or more of my really good stories (i.e. Des Put it on Me. The girl who updated on that site lost it and it was never on the site.). It'll go missing some how and once I write a chapter it is really really hard for me to duplicate it or even write one as good as. So for all you fans of the story I feel seriously bad that you have to read the "Doughnut" chapter. Cuz I really think y'all deserve to read a better chapter than this. Anywho! I heard Stephanie might be coming back as the bad ass version of Mighty Molly which I think would be cool cuz they both have the pointy nose thing going on. LOL OK BACK TO THE STORY. I hope you ENJOY THE "DONUT CHAPTER" lol. As usual READ ON AND ROCK OUT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I love the way you look at me  
  
I feel the pain you place inside  
  
lock me up inside ya dirty cage  
  
while I'm alone inside my mind  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chris idly ran and hand through his hair. Earlier in the day he'd asked Stephanie to go out on a date with him. Basically it was going to be a night on the town. She said she would be running late and that there'd be an Arts festival at the park that after noon so she'd meet him in the Paintings and Sketeches section she'd kissed him on the cheek before she hurried on to her next class. He reached up and felt said cheek a small grin formed and he blew out a breath. He was nervous for some reason and he didn't know why. It scared him to think about it. At the moment he was so out of control of his life. He looked down at his jeans that clung to him in all the right places (AHEM HIS ASS IS JUST WHOA!) and his Wrestle Academy T-shirt. He wore a jean jacket and had his hair pulled into a pony tail.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just stand still young man.." Chris turned around recognizing a French accent. He saw a dirty looking French man with a kind smile sketching something. He nodded then sighed looking at his watch that nervous knot began to build again. She was 10 minutes late. Doubts began to swirl in his mind. Did she say yes as a joke? Did he not understand her when she said what place and time?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHRIS!" Stephanie shoved her way through the crowded area to him. She was wearing a pair of cotton pink and white capri's with the matching spagheteii strap tank top. Her hair was out and looked tossled. He smiled at her half in relief and half in excitement. She reached him and took his hand leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Steph!" His fingers curled around hers and she felt an electric jolt go up her arm sending shivers up her spine her eyes lit up when he brought their intertwined fingers to his lips kissing her hand. She leaned into him and let his warmth take over her. His embrace calmed her nerves after what she'd been through at the hospital. It was sad that she couldn't tell him what was going on with her. But with the way things were going now.. she'd enjoy the time she had left before she'd be taking a break. The way things were going with them now…he had her hook….line……and sinker.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And Done!" The old man croaked and they looked over at him. He turned around his canvas and Chris gasped. Stephanie put her fingers to her lips and with her other hand lightly touched the sketch. It was of her and Chris. Chris was standing right where he was and Stephanie was off in the distance in between the crowd. He'd caught every detail and emotion. She looked at Chris and he looked at the man.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How much?" The man reached down and grabbed an old leather folder. He slide the sketch into the plastic holding part. He then wrote something on the other side of the folder and handed it to them. Chris went to reach for his wallet when the man shook his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is a gift from God." He said and packed his things up. Chris and Stephanie moved on and the man left looking after them as he went repeating the phrase over and over. They stopped at an ice cream van and got two vanilla cones. They sat on a bench and watched the little kids near by play Freeze tag.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sooo what does it say?" Stephanie asked him and he opened the folder. Inside it said: 'May you always be together Chris Irvine and Stephanie McMahon.' "We didn't tell him our names did we?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not that I know of.." Chris looked at her and shrugged. She went to lick her ice cream which was melting when it dribbled on Chris's shirt. She jumped back embarassed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god how much of a dork am I?" She grabbed a tissue out of her purse and tried to wipe it off. His eyes had a mischevious glint to them. "Chris Irvine what are you thinking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh just this." He smeared his vanilla cone on her shirt. She retailitated by pushing hers down the back of his shirt. He reached for her and she jumped up running. He chased her around with the rest of his ice cream cone until they reached a fountain and Stephanie looked pooped. She was about to sit down when she tripped and went head first into the fountain of penny's, quarters, dimes, and nickles. He laughed a bit when she tried to get up and fell back in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jericho!" She muttered angrily under her breath. "HELP!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep your pants on Princess." He walked over and pulled her out of the pool. It was nearly dark out and she shivered. He placed his jean Jacket around her shoulders and they walked back to the bench and retrieved her purse and the sketch. They began to walk around as the sun finished setting. His arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest it struck her. They fit each other perfectly and it felt so right. Somewhere in her mind she wondered what she did to deserve him.  
  
  
  
  
  
I like to teach you all the rules  
  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
  
there ya secrets never shone  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita you done with that car yet!" A gruff voice rose above the radio in the greasy garage that Lita called work. She pulled herself out from under the red sports car after making the finishing touches. She looked in the mirror as she stood, if you didn't know that she worked there you wouldn't recognize her at all. Her hair was a bit matted and she was covered from head to toe in grease, oil , what ever that sticky stuff was that was on her shoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Done!" Lita called out and groaned when she looked her nails. It was a rule at the academy that every sophmore student and up have a job to ensure life skills and of course their own pocket cash. She took to the garage, Trish took to one of the musemes in the area, Molly worked at a little corner store down the street, Stacey worked at some stables in Manhattan, and Stephanie worked the front desk at the Garage. She grabbed her glass of water and poured it on her face. She used one of the towels to dry herself. At least one part of her felt clean. She'd learned in the early days of working there. If you were working on the cars don't bother to wash your hands unless you're eating or talking to a customer. She looked in the mirror again and saw Matt standing there shuffling his feet. His hands were jammed deep in the pockets of his black baggy pants. He wore a Carolina hurricanes muscle shirt and hat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt." She set the towel down and turned to look at him. She flashed him a brilliant smile which she felt was somewhat dulled by the fact that she looked like crap in her navy blue jumpsuit. "What's up?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I….we….we need to talk." She raised an eye brow looking at him skeptically. Deciding he was serious she called out to her boss that she'd be taking a break. It was the last one she got and she had 8 more hours to go. They stepped outside and she leaned on the door frame.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" She crossed her arms and looked him in the eye. He shifted from one foot to the other. He looked away and then back at her she was looking quite annoyed by his delaying the conversation. She pursed her lips and he had to stop the urge to kiss her. He needed her he'd admit it. But she didn't trust him. Trust was a major problem. MAJOR PROBLEM.  
  
  
  
I need to feel you  
  
You need to feel me  
  
I can't control you  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ummm uhh…" He started did he want to go there again. He wouldn't get the chance as he blurted out something from the top of his head. "Carborators."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight." She began looking at him hurt filling her eyes. "You come down here and say you want to talk, I take my break which could have been used about 4 hours down the road and you want to talk about CARBORATORS!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"See this is why we never talk you can never keep your temper in check!" He muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well what did you expect Matt!?" She hissed. "Last time I checked when we broke up you were chasing after some foreign exchange student and humping like bunnies in a closet somewhere!"  
  
  
  
He mentally groaned. That hit a major point with him. Sometimes he couldn't stand her insecurities. "You're still Jealous of me and Jennifer?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This isn't about you and Jennifer!" She spat but he could have sworn it sounded like a desperate plea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then what is it about?" He looked her dead in the eye. "TELL ME!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's about the fact that everyday when I wake up you are the first thing on my mind!" She blurted out and he took a step back shocked. She tried to hold in her tears. She'd done a good job so far hadn't she. She hid them well. "The fact that when I go to sleep you are the last thing I think about."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita…" He started but was cut off abruptly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fact is that whenever we speak I get my hopes up thinking you've come to ask me out! To say "Lita I love you please give me a chance" BUT NO! It never happens and I'm beginning to think It never will!" She stood there looking at him. He noticed she looked so tired and heartbroken. He did the only thing he could do. The only thing he wanted to do at that moment. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her fully on the lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't control you  
  
You can't control me  
  
I need to feel you  
  
So why's it involve  
  
  
  
  
  
" La da di da da da dum!" Stacey bounced around her room to her own imaginary beat. She'd just got off from work "PAH yah YEA HEY! Wanna be my LOVA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was wearing a pair of overalls and a short sleaved pink shirt. She pulled off her stables boots and set them in her closet still dancing around. She didn't notice a knock at the door or some one calling her from the other side. She jumped on her bed and suddenly the tempo switched from POP to Kid Rock. She started to play air guitar and some crazy dance that most people would only do in the safety of their own room. Edge stood at the door with an amused expression on his face. He wore a pair of baggy shorts and was wearing no shirt showcasing his delicious abs (YES ITS TRUE! I'm not only a Stephaholic and a Litaite!I'm also a Hardyette and an EDGEHEAD!!OH IT's TRUE IT'S DAMN TRUE!) . He'd just come from the weight room at the Academy and decided to drop in and say "Hi". He tried not to laugh when she hopped on the bed and did head banger motions. Obviously she was going along with Bawitdaba from Kid Rock.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MaH NAME IS STACEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled out in her own little world. "KIEBLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She held out her arms like he did in the music video. She shrieked when she heard someone at the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"AND MY NAME IS ADAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!" Edge mimicked her. "COPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDD!!!!!! !!!" He burst into laughter as she fell off the bed blushing furiously. He held his stomach and tried to stand up straight. He looked her again and she was standing right in front of him hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
I love the way you rape my skin  
  
I feel the hate you place inside  
  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
  
Cause I'm the guy you'll never find  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just what in the name of God are you doing scaring me like that!?" She looked at him with a small smile. His heart tugged and he shook it off. He never let girls get him like that. NEVER. He smiled brightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well Ms. Stacey I could tell you….." He leaned in and whispered in her ear sending thrills up her spine. "But I think it'd be better if I show you." He kissed her temple and her cheek. He moved down and captured her lips in a hungry yet passion filled kiss. Her heart dropped to her toes when he added tounge and his hands found her waist. She pulled back several seconds later from her flight to heaven. He however kept going. His lips found her neck and as he suckled on her tender flesh she let out a small whimper and let her head loll back giving him full access. He picked her up and pulled her back into the room slamming the door shut and locking it behind him.  
  
  
  
I'm faking all of the rules  
  
there's no expressions on your face  
  
I'm hoping some day you will let me go  
  
Release me from my dirty cage  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trish turned on the shower and let the water wash away her beads of sweat. She'd just done a 2 hour work out courtesy of her Indy period teacher Ivory who'd requested that she stay after class. Jeff had been staring at her the entire period. She groaned and leaned her head against the tile wall. She couldn't get him out of her head. It was as if he just wanted to tease and torture her until she died as wretched curse. In lunch he sat with Krystal. In bumping class he showed Krystal some holds and snuggled with her. And the way Krystal looked her made Trish's anger grow to a higher point. She looked down at her body and sighed. She was loosing weight quickly due to the cutting of meals and excessive excersise. You could almost see her ribs. She hated her body. Why couldn't she have a toned tummy like Lita or athletic looking legs like Stacey. According to Krystal and her friends she looked like a crossdressing whore. She let her body weight hit against the wall and slide down. She felt a surge of emotions course through her. It wasn't all about why Jeff wasn't coming to her. She wasn't doing very well in any of her classes so far.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God maybe I should quit and just go home." She bit her lower lip and let silent tears slip down her face. "Go back to modeling or something.."She wrapped a wrapped a towel around herself and stood up. She stepped out of the shower only to be knocked back down. She looked up and saw Krystal standing there with a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well if it ain't wrestle academy's own resident slut!" Krystal stepped over her cautiously. "Well actually if you want to be correct we could say FAT slut."  
  
  
  
I need to feel you  
  
You need to feel me  
  
I can't control you  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone." Trish stood up again and began to walk to the door. Krystal's arm shot out in front of her. Trish found herself staring into cold dark eyes. She wished it would all stop she needed a way for all of her pain and worries to stop.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright I'll leave you alone as long as you leave Jeff alone you little whore." She got into her face standing toe to toe nose to nose. "HE is MY boyfriend. He wants ONLY me. He doesn't want a fat assed bitch who couldn't wrestle to save her life." She grinned and walked off to the other side of the room. Trish ran out of the room before Krystal could see her tears. Jeff turned the corner and looked at the shower door in disbelief at what his girlfriend had dished out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly stood in front of Hurricane's door with a nervous smile on her face. She raised her hand to knock and then brought it back down. She needed to talk to him but what would he say to her. What if he laughed flat out in her face! She raised her hand again and then droppped it. She couldn't do this. She began to walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
I can't control you  
  
You can't control me  
  
I need to feel you  
  
So why's it involve...you and me..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly?" Hurricane looked at her confused to why she'd stop by. Especially when Shane was on the same floor. She stopped and inwardly groaned. She wanted to talk to him but what would Shane think?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To Hell with Shane…" She muttered under her breath and turned around. She watched him for a second and smiled at him. She was still wearing her form fitting sweat pants and she'd borrowed one of Lita's half tops. "Hurricane…. You know that dance this Friday?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah what about it?" He cocked his head to the side wondering if she'd gone mad. Was she really going to ask him to the dance? JUST LIKE THAT? He shook his head and she walked over to him. She figited with her fingers for a few moments.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well how about…..do you?" She shook her head. "Would you go to the dance with me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"HUH?" He looked at her really boggled ( I like that word….BOGGLED).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you be my date to the dance on Friday?" For the first time since the night before he smiled at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course.." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "But what about your Shaney Poo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's not my Shaney poo?" She wrinkled her nose. "I never really was his girl friend. I'm yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yep…" She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back and neither of them noticed Spike Dudley and Shane McMahon walking down the hallway. Spike gripped Shane's arm to hold him back from ripping the two apart.  
  
  
  
  
  
I love the way you look at me  
  
I love the way you smack my ass  
  
I love the dirty things you do  
  
I have control of you  
  
Shane was pulled down the stairs his eyes never left her the entire time. How could she do this to him. Granted she wasn't his girlfriend but they were pretty damned close to it. He felt his heart breaking in two. He hated the fact that she chose Hurricane over him. He'd admit it hurt. It hurt him to his very core. He punched the wall not even acknowledging his bleeding fist.  
  
I love the way you look at me  
  
I love the way you smack my ass  
  
I love the dirty things you do  
  
I have control of you  
  
  
  
  
  
Hurricane pulled back from the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't believe all that had happened in the past few days. He knew he was in for a bumpy year. But he wouldn't want to got through it with any one else but her. She was his. And he was hers. She smiled up at him her arms around his waist.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lets go get something to eat." He shut the door and they walked down the stairs hand in hand.  
  
  
  
I love the way you look at me  
  
I love the way you smack my ass  
  
I love the dirty things you do  
  
I have control of you  
  
  
  
  
  
"You little SHIT!" Shane rushed at Hurricane with his eyes blazing. Hurricane stepped protectively in front of Molly. He shoved Shane backwards. He hunched his shoulders and dared him to come back for more. He felt something pulling at his arm. Molly had a pleading look her eyes. Shane was getting up.  
  
  
  
I love the way you look at me  
  
I love the way you smack my ass  
  
I love the dirty things you do  
  
I have control of you  
  
  
  
"Lets go.." She whispered and pulled him back. He nodded and they walked off. Shane could hear the laughter of some of the guys. He looked up to see Dwayne "The ROCK" Johnson laughing it up with Chris Benoit. Then in walked in Coach Callaway. He pounded his fist on the floor and started to stand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
I need to feel you  
  
You need to feel me  
  
I can't control you  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
"Shane man I gotta say that was hilarious." Off to the corner Hunter and Andrew were doubled over in hysterics. "Shane got his ass whooped by the new guy!"  
  
  
  
I can't control you  
  
You can't control me  
  
I need to feel you  
  
So why's it involve you and me..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn it!" Shane stomped back up the stairs the back of his neck warm with embarassment. He slammed his door behind himself.  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL Sorry I didn't update for a couple of days. Mostly the reason was cuz I was moving back to my favorite TOWn. C-TOWN! Clayton,NC!!!!! LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
Song was by Puddle of Mudd and it was "control"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter "At the Dance"  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
No Review=No STORY! 


	7. At the Dance

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL JIGGA!!!!!!!!!! How are y'all doin? I'm chillin' here and I'm really excited cuz my prom is in a few weeks and me being a freshman I actually have a date! I also want the reader's input. In the next few chapters it's going to be "The Road to Homecoming" What do you think should happen? What should they wear? Who should go with who!? Also I'm disconnecting from this thing for a few weeks cuz I HAVE TO pass Earth Science or die! I'm eagerly waiting for my Co-writer,KEENA, to write the tenth chapter of "PANIC" but I have to wait! Reason why I haven't been updating is cuz I just moved and GASP the phone wasn't hooked up! I've had to live two days without my beloved phone! I'm not very happy! Thank you all for your reviews If I got any lol. I'm writing this before I even posted the last one. ANY WHO! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter itz gonna be a long one! SOOOOOO READ ON AND ROCK OUT!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Christian!" Chris stood in the downstairs lobby with several other guys waiting for their dates to walk down the steps. He was surprised to spot Christian in the crowd but that was before he saw Edge waiting with him. That confused him further. Both enjoyed to go to dances alone to see who they'd end up with.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sup man?" Edge came over with him and clapped Chris on the back. Christian looked nervously back up the stairs and then back at Chris.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Chris." He mumbled his eyes downcast still nervously glancing at the stairway/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you taking tonight?" Chris asked the pair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm taking a Ms. Stacey Kiebler." Edge said broadly. "I'm very sure your dates will look almost as good as her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey now I take offense to that!" Chris shoved his friend in a friendly manner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll see my man we'll see." Edge grumbled baitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MOLLY!! HAVE YOU SEEN MY EARINGS!?" Stacey called out from her room. She smoothed her dress down. It wasn't just a Back to School dance it was the social event of the year. You went to see and be seen. The whole point was to see who was dating whom and who had broken up with whom. She let her hair fall down neatly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HERE!" Molly tossed the box at her before running back to her own room to put on her shoes. At least they didn't have to wear gowns. That would be for homecoming. She put the earrings on and smiled dreamily. She had a wonderful boyfriend who was taking her to the dance!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here I come.." She turned off the lights and shut her door. Adjusting the silver locket around her neck . She walked to the stairs. " I'm going down!" She called back to her friends who all leaned out of their doors and waved saying they'd meet her there. She turned around and looked down. No one could see her yet. She took one step at a time. Once she reached the second set of stairs she could see Edge with Christian and Chris and Hurricane. He turned around when she was on the third to last step. He promptly walked over to her a sexy smile on his face. He held out his hand and she took his as he helped her down the remaining steps. A bunch of guys had to resist gasping as a few other girls came down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stacey you look…." Edge sucked in a breath trying the quell the emotions coursing through him. He looked dangerously at a guy who'd pretended he smacked her ass. Giving him a deadly look he turned back to her still at a loss for words. She was wearing a short purple dress that came just below her knees. It had a few sequins on it as flowers. "Just wow…."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't look too back yourself ." He was wearing a pair of black dress slacks(can you imagine that?)and a white button down shirt with a black tie. She smiled up at him and he pulled her in for a kiss. A few 'AWWWWWWs' were heard and they pulled back. He tucked a hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead while she wrapped an arm around his waist. He put an arm around her shoulders and they walked over to where now Jeff, Matt, Chris and Christian were standing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"There's Stephanie…" Chris didn't take his eyes off the stair case. Stephanie walked down the stairs wearing a short dress just above the knee. It had no sleeves but it was simple and elegant. She as was Stacey was wearing her silver locket. She had her hair in a french braid and Chris nearly drooled while walking to the staircase to help her the rest of the way down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gorgeous…" He smiled and kissed her hand. He had his hair pulled back into a pony tail and was wearing a blue shirt and navy blue slacks. She looked around and realized where he got that idea. All of the guys even Matt and Jeff wore a pair of slacks a shirt and mostly a tie. She held on to his hand and gazed into his eyes. They heard an anonymous coughed insult and ignored it. He wrapped his arms around her from behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff…" Krystal had come down stairs unnoticed she had her arms wrapped around her body insecurely. Jeff looked up and saw her giving her a small smile. He walked over to her much to the dislike of Stephanie and Stacey and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He wasn't up to being with her tonight. Her insecurities were really getting to him. Everytime she'd catch one of the girls in the hallway she'd cuss them out especially Trish. In the past few days he noticed Trish had become a bit bony and it worried him. But still when he first went out with Krystal he found out a lot about her. She was different and he liked that. She wasn't always tough. He put his arms around her when she looked hurt that he didn't say anything about her below kneelength dress. It was similar to Stephanie's except it was black. He whispered in her ear reasurringly "You look beautiful don't worry." She smiled and he planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh..Matt…" Lita glided down the stairs in a red baby doll dress. It came just below her knees and she had her red locks of hair elegantly pulled back into a Spanish bun. (Watch the original Jennifer lopez video "Aint it funny" if you don't know what it looks like.) She smiled at him and he put his hands on her waist as she was at the last few steps. Swinging her around she let out a laugh when he put her down on her feet and kissed her. He dipped her his lips still locked on hers. When he pulled her back up she heard cat calls from her friends. She blushed a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hair spray…..Check, Necklace…Check,….OK…….Molly all you have to do is walk down the stairs." She said to her self as she smoothed out her black mini skirt and her pink scoop necked t-top. She wore a pair of black shoes that resembled "Mary Janes". Her hair was let out and it swirled around her shoulders. She smiled. She heard a knock on her door and Trish popped her head in. Trish was wearing an ankle length long skirt with slits up the sides that stopped at her thighs. She wore a one shouldered shirt that came just above her belly button. It connected in two crossed chains attached to the skirt. One sleeve came all the way down to her fingertips. She wore a pair of high heeled open toed clear glitter shoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do we look good or what??" Trish said with a smile. She had to remind herself of what her date had told her when they met up for lunch the previous day. This wasn't about Jeff it was about her. She wouldn't let him or his girlfriend spoil her fun times. Trish flipped her thick mass of blonde hair, which now shimmered with clear glitter, she wrapped an arm around her blonde friend. "Here we go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly and Trish linked arms and began to walk down the stairs stopping at the 2nd set. Below they could see their friends and Krystal. Their dates looked up at them and began to walk almost hypnotically to the staircase. They looked at each other and began to walk steadily down the stairs. Trish gripped the bar one side and Molly gripped the other gracefully gliding in step. They smiled at Stephanie, Lita, and Stacey, who gave them thumbs up on apparel. They reached the last step and Trish could hear Jeff's gasp from the back of the room. She kept the smile to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly…." Hurricane had an ear to ear grin on his face as did Trish's date. Molly took his arm and pressed her lips to his cheek. His apparel was the same as the other guys except he had his signature color on….his shirt was a bright green. "You look….gorgeous." He walked with her to her friends who all turned and looked at Trish as if she was a little green martian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hello Christian." He went to take her arm but instead she intertwined her fingers with his. Her smile was light and reassuring. He finally smiled and they all headed for the dance which was only two minutes away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*At The Dance* (song by Fat Joe, Ashanti, and Ja Rule)  
  
  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow…." Krystal muttered as she and Jeff walked into the gym. It was decorated in the schools colors of black white and red. Jeff was already tapping his foot. She gripped his hand. "C'mon baby lets dance."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't dance!" Jeff said looking down at her in surprise it was just one more thing about her that no one knew and she wanted to keep it that way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then you'll just have to teach me won't you?" He nodded excitedly and pulled her to the dance floor and they began to move to the beat. He grabbed her hips and moved them in time with his and she began to feel the song's melody going through her. She smiled and they were dancing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, yeah, uh, uh, woo, yeah, slow down baby  
  
Let you know from the gate I don't go down lady  
  
I wanna chick with thick hips  
  
That licks her lips  
  
She can be the office type or like to strip  
  
Girl you get me aroused how you look in my eye  
  
But you talk to much man your ruinin' my high  
  
Don't wanna lose the feelin'  
  
Cause the roof is chillin'  
  
It's on fire & you lookin'  
  
Good for the gettin'  
  
I'm rida  
  
  
  
"Other in a hoodie or a linner I'm a provider!"Jeff sung the next line a bit off key and Krystal cracked a smile. She was falling and hard for the guy in front of her. In fact it could be said that she'd already fallen. She made up her own moves and moved closer to him. She looked around the room and saw Shane McMahon arrive his hands covered in grease. Her attention was brought back to Jeff and his dancing eyes. She smiled at his admirable attempt to rap.  
  
  
  
Other in a hoodie or a linner I'ma provider  
  
You should see the jewelery on my women  
  
& I'm livin' it up  
  
The squad stay feelin' the truck  
  
With Chicks that's willin' to triz with us uh  
  
You say you gotta man & your in love  
  
But what's love  
  
Gotta do with a little menage  
  
After the party  
  
Just me & you  
  
Could just slide for a few  
  
& she could come too  
  
That's love!  
  
  
  
  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Adam that was awesome do it again!" Stacy watched her "Boyfriend" do an great attempt at break dancing. He spun on his back and then hopped up pulling her close to him amid the clapping and the cheers. "I think I call it the "Ederoonie"!" He laughed. God she loved that laugh. She began to dance to the music and doing her own moves. They got a chant going on in the crowd.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Go Edge….GO legs… GO EDGE….GO LEGS!" (Shawna yes this in reference to our spring break adventure that no one can find out about.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh god what in the hell are they doing?" Lita laughed from the table that Stephanie and Chris and She and Matt were sitting at. Molly and Hurricane and Trish and Christian soon joined.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure they don't even know." Hurricane laughed awkwardly looking at the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look we shouldn't have treated you badly because of what was going on with your sister…It wasn't fair and we're really sorry." Lita said looking at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And no this is not just because you're Molly's boyfriend and date." Stephanie added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We just feel bad that we treated you so nicely and then treated you like crap when the whole Krystal, Jeff, and Me thing started. Forgive us?" Trish stuck out her lower lip as did Lita and Stephanie then added puppy dog eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please!" They all begged and he laughed a short laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Forgiven!" Hurricane grinned when they all began to make whimpering sounds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's what we like to hear!" Stephanie said then set her eyes on Christian and Trish who had started to go off into their own little world. A world that included Christian caressing her cheek and her smiling affectionately at him. "We'd like to hear how you two…"HAPPENED!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah, uh, yeah, yo, mommy, I know you got issues  
  
You gotta man  
  
But you need to understand  
  
That you got something with you  
  
Ass is fat, frame is little  
  
Tattoo in your chest with his name in the middle  
  
Uh, I'm not a hater I just crush a lot  
  
& the way you shake your booty I don't want you to stop  
  
You Need to come a little closer (You need to come a little closer)  
  
& let me put you under my arm like a Don is supposed ta (Like a Don is supposed ta)  
  
Please believe  
  
You leave with me  
  
We'd be freakin' all night like we was on E  
  
You need to trust the god & jump in the car  
  
For a little hard 8 at the Taj Mahal  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well… I guess that you could say that Christian helped me see myself and see him." Trish glanced at him. "And that's all you have to know.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well….." Lita huffed and Trish laughed. "Ok I guess I could see where it would be none of our business."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good." Trish said her eyes dancing with a carefree lightness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hope that you know I won't hurt.. I'll treat her like she needs to be treated… Like a queen." He smiled at her and she smiled back was this love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here ya go.." Jeff handed Krystal a cup of punch and she drank about half of it. She'd already had seven. She felt woozy and she looked at him dazed. He hadn't paid much attention to the drink. He pulled the cup out of her hands and sniffed it. Jerking his head back in disgust realizing he'd been giving his girlfriend spiked punch all night. It smelled like heavy potent stuff. Possibly a mixture of rum and vodka. Dipping a finger in and lifting it the liquid spilled off his finger slowly. It was a thick drink. From what Krystal told him she'd never even touched liquor in her life. She looked pale and sickly. He pulled out his two way while holding her up, he'd long since dropped the cup on the floor, he sent a message to Matt telling him the situation and began to maneuver himself and Krystal out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"God I feel like shit." Krystal mumbled when they reached the garage. She was slipping in and out of what Jeff knew to be a dangerous daze. He felt around in his pocket for his keys. When he found them he pushed a button and one of the cars lit up. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the car setting her in the front seat and buckling her seatbelt. He didn't notice that the connector was cut and had just been stuffed into the side of the seat. He ran around to the other side and got in. She was groaning and gripping her stomach in pain his hand touched her forehead. She was burning up. Apparently there was something else in the punch that he didn't know about before he gave it to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know baby…I know.."He started the engine. "I'm going to get you to the hospital and everything will be alright." Her head slumped onto the window and he roared out of the parking lot. He failed to hear the sqeaking sound his brakes made or to see the brakes that had been pulled out of the car and left on the ground. The music was loud and pumping as usual. He didn't care all that mattered was getting to the hospital as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Back at the dance*  
  
Yeah, uh, yo, I stroll in the club with my hat down  
  
Michael Jack style  
  
Hot 7 who the mack now?  
  
Not my fault cause they love the kid  
  
Ma be the chain or the whip  
  
I don't know what it is  
  
We just party & bullshit  
  
Come on mommy put your body in motion  
  
You gotta nigga open  
  
You came here with the heart to cheat  
  
So you need to sing the song with me  
  
All my ladies come on  
  
  
  
"Where did Jeff and his…girl go?" Stephanie asked and looked at Trish who seemed to have gotten over him. She wondered how her friend had done it so fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh he paged me on his two-way and told me that something was wrong with Krystal and he needed to take her to the hospital. He said it was an emergency." Matt said looking around at the table only Hurricane had seemed alarmed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did he say what was wrong?" Hurricane asked him concern over his sister was evident in his voice. Trish felt a pang of guilt over the way she'd fussed about his sister. Maybe she wasn't all that bad when she wasn't bad mouthing her or kicking her when she was down. Trish stifled a bitter laugh or maybe she was exactly as she seemed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Something to do about spiked punch I…" Matt got cut off seeing Shane-o-mac walking up to the table. He was wondering where his friend had gone. "Hey man!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should go meet them there…" He began to stand up and so did Molly announcing that she'd go with him.  
  
When I look in your eyes there's no stopin' me  
  
I want the Don Joey Crack on top of me (Uh-huh)  
  
Don't want your stacks (Yeah)  
  
Just break my back (Uh)  
  
Gonna cut you no sack (Whoo)  
  
Cause I'm on it like that (Uh, Come On)  
  
Come on (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All) & put it (Yeah, Yeah, Y'All) on me (Put it on ya Girl) on me (I'm put it on ya Girl)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah Hurri-Dork maybe you should go.." Shane said snidely only receiving looks from his friends and Molly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think I will…" Matt grabbed Hurricane's arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine Jeff said he'd call when they got there and she was all checked in." Matt finished what he was saying before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright…" Hurricane sat back down but he looked at Molly and she could feel his uneasiness too.  
  
  
  
  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh shit a red light…" Jeff was hitting the first red light in the 15 minutes he'd been driving to get to the hospital. He'd taken a short cut through some backroads. He hit the brakes but he didn't stop. "What the fuck?" He hit the brake pedal and it didn't work yet again.  
  
  
  
"Jeff what's wrong?" Krystal looked at him she was still woozy but she'd begun to wake up. Her head was pounding hard and she could scarcely stop her jack hammering heart. "JEFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"OH SHIT!!!!" Jeff swerved on the road. He couldn't stop. He hit an oncoming car and was thrown forward his head hitting the window. He didn't go through it Krystal's head smashed the window and she was unconscious and bleeding from the head. His vehicle flipped in the air and landed upside down off the road. There were blood curtiling screams and he had no idea if they were his. The car slid down and hit a tree. That's when everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Y'All}  
  
What's love?  
  
It's about us {It's about us}  
  
It's about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love? (Got to do, got to do with it babe) {Yeah, Yeah, Uh}  
  
What's love?  
  
It should be about us {It should be about us}  
  
It should be about trust babe {Be about trust}  
  
What's love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the first out of two parts of the dance HMMMMM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you read the Authors note cuz I really need Ideas!  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bubbles flies off to write the 4th chapter of BREATHE* 


	8. After the Dance

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York  
  
City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N.: MY NAME IS MERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Noti ces all readers looking at her strangely coughs and straightens up* WASUP!? How are all of my kick ass readers doing? Last time on I'm real Jeff and Krystal got in a car accident, Edge began to think he had feelings for Stacey while Stacey's feelings for him blossomed. Hurricane began to be accepted by the group and Trish has seemed to move on. I also mentioned in the previous Authors note that I needed ideas for outfits for the "Road to Homecoming" I got some pretty good ones by mail and I hope I get more. I don't know what's going on w/m FF.net but anyone who wants to read my stories from now on can get to them 3 ways.  
  
You can e-mail me with a blank e-mail and I'll send the individual chapters as I finish them. This goes for ALL OF MY STORIES. I have no clue about Panic seeing as I haven't spoken to Keena this week.  
  
You can read them on this site for as long as they're here  
  
THREE PARTS if you are apart of the smoochy dreamers club or read fics on the site then you can read "For you I will" and "I'm real." There. Also I'm joining this group for all of my other fan fiction. I'll tell y'all which one once I'm finished signing up (I started last night and got tired and signed off. That's about it if you read any of my other updated stories this week then you'll find out more probably and you can also ask me what the hell I' m doing by e-mailing me at Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com or Dramaqueenbee14@hotmail.com. Also I'm posting my stuff on Holly ann's site *WAVES AT HOLLY ANN* (ps I just watched Cruel Intentions! I remember all the characters now! YAY!)If nothing happens and our stuff doesn't get deleted then most of the above will still apply or not lol. Now for the STORY!!! READ ON Y'all AND ROCK OUT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt stared at his brother through the glass of the General Hospital intensive care center. Jeff was scarred and bloody he'd been crushed and nearly broken in half. Matt's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe his baby brother was actually in the hospital when 30 almost exactly 30 minutes earlier he'd been on the dance floor and having a good time. The eldest Hardy brother looked away for fear of breaking down. Glancing back at the waiting room the entire gang was there. If he broke down they'd surely crumble. Hurricane Helms was pacing the lobby while Molly went in search of coffee. They hadn't heard what was going on with Krystal. Although the youngest Helms sibling had caused them all trouble and heartache they had no desire for her to be harmed severely. He glanced back at the white room containing his brother. Jeff was stabilized but unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Hey there…" Lita got up and wrapped her arms around him. Matt lost all resolve to stay calm and controled. He broke down in her arms. He felt weak and out of whack, his body ached, his head burned with longing for another day, his heart was cracking in two. Lita held him up. She pulled him to one of the seats where he could lay his head on her lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhh…."Lita held back tears as she watched one of the people she admired most shatter into a million pieces. He looked broken. She stroked his hair and wiped his tears. Molly had returned with the coffee. Hurricane took it blankly. Molly's eyes met hers and a silent understanding passed. Molly was just as worried about the vacant look in Hurricane's eyes as she was about Matt's tears. It was strange to think that all of this had occurred in just 30 minutes passing. She remembered clearly what had gone on when the shit hit the fan.  
  
  
  
*Flashback to 30 minutes earlier*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita shall we dance?" Lita smiled at her boyfriend Matt. She was all she needed at the school besides her friends to get by. She shuddered to think about how she was when he wasn't there to hold her or kiss her or ask her to dance like he just did she nodded and accepted his outstretched hand. She became vaguely aware of the sweet kiss that Trish and Christian shared and the sweet words that Stephanie and Chris exchanged. She wasn't even really aware of that fact that Edge and Stacey had dissappeared into a closet down the hall from the area or that Hurricane and Molly were taking up where Stacey and Edge had left off as the dirtiest dancers on the floor. She was only mildly transfixed with the change of song and the words that flowed into her mind and heart. Matt led her to the floor and placed his hands at her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his firm, lithe body.  
  
  
  
I need you like water  
  
Like breath like air  
  
Like rain…  
  
  
  
She inhaled his scent loosing herself in the moment of their dance. He sang to her in a tenor voice, his country accent placed advertantly in between the words. Lita only felt love. Her head rested on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. As they moved around she felt him stiffen suddenly. Trying to hold on to the dance she gripped him tighter. His arms loosened around her and she stopped. The music stopped. The chatter stopped. The couples in the dark corners stopped. A large over bearing man stood at the entrance way. His smooth pattenleather shoes glided across the lenolium floor leaving no marks. She looked from Matt to the man. She should have known. Matt could already feel what had happened. She could feel it in his touch when she took his hand. The man now stood in front of them. He wore a light blue police uniform. His badge glittered under the strobe lights. He laid a hand on Matt's shoulder and shook his head. He said something. She didn't hear him Matt's expression was enough. He held on tight to she hand and she held back from yelping. They ran out of the room. Un beknownst to Matt the entire crew followed. A prickling sensation formed at the base of her neck. The music had started again. The Dj had played on.  
  
  
  
  
  
*end flash back*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Helms??" A very tall thin man stood in the room. The lightness of his voice didn't fit the scene. He looked at the nearly full room of waiting friends and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Are there any kin to Krystal Helms?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm her brother." Hurricane said hollowly. He looked back at Molly and they shared a meaningful glance. He stepped away from her and to the doctor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's right this way sir.." The man wrapped an arm around Hurricane's shoulder and walked down a hallway that with the exception of a chair or two near a door was vacant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is she?" Hurricane asked his eyes glued to the deathly pale body on the off white sheets. Her pained eyes were open and were gazing straight into his. He'd give anything to take away that pained look.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No…" Hurricane began to feel a bit of relief. He began to feel his heart beat slow. It wouldn't be for long. "Not yet…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long does she have?" Huricane's voice was a smooth as marble. He gazed calmly at the doctor. At least she'd be away from the pain that she now suffered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Eight minutes, ten seconds…" The doctor patted him lightly on the shouder as if he was a puppy and couldn't comprehend the world around him. His anger got the best of him. Jeff did this to his sister. He put her in that car and drove her there. It should have been him. It should have been Jeff. He pounded the wall his fury evident.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shane…. Please." Krystal looked at her brother the light was gone from her eyes. He didn't realize until then that his light was going too. "Don't…it wasn't Jeff's fault Shane did this. He came into the dance his hands grundgy from grease. He sabatoged Jeff's car. Shane did it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh" He pulled a chair next to her. Nothing would be the same after those few moments. He'd never put his sister in a headlock for entering his room again. He'd never be able to really teach her how to take bumps. He'd never get the chance to see her married and with children. She'd never get the ranch that she'd said she wanted when they were so young that life seemed like the wide open sky. She reached up and touched his hand. His fingers wrapped around hers comfortably. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want his little sister to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's Jeff?" Her eyes clouded over with concern for the young Hardy. Hurricane didn't realize that she really did love Jeff. In that short time she'd fallen in love for the first and last time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's uncounsious…" Her eyes dimmed and she looked at him pleading for an answer to a question he already knew. "He'll live no doubt about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tell him that I love him and he'll always be my one and only….always and forever." She smiled at her brother her time was near and her grip on his hand was loosening. "You remember back and few summers ago. We were 7. We decided we were going to go away on an adventure together."  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes glazed over with tears. "Yeah I remember."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You said someday we'd make it out of Smithfield and into a big city with lots of lights, all kinds of people, and we'd have the most amazing time. And I said that most anything was an adventure with you. But you insisted we'd make it to a place where our dreams could come true and they would. And our adventure would go down in fairy tale books. I'd find my prince and you'd find your princess and we'd all live happily ever after.."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Krys…." He choked her body was relaxing her fingers weren't clinging to his anymore. She took a deep breath and looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got my prince and you got your princess… but only you will live happily ever after." She took a gasp for air. Her chest heaved at the effort and she weezed. "I guess we had that great adventure after all..Except yours isn't done yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Krystal I…"He couldn't think of a word to say to his dying sister she eased up and looked at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You'll always be my hero Shane…my big brother." Krystal's eyes rolled back into her head and her body went ridged and then still. He felt not warmth in her hands not even on the tear that slipped down her cheek. She was dead and gone to heaven.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you'll always be my hero too Krystal….my baby sis…" He kissed her forehead and left the room almost feeling dead himself. He couldn't think. The life had been sucked out of him for the moment. All that replayed in his mind was the last few moments. Moments he'd treasure forever in his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
:::sniff:::: I'm sorry guys.. I'm getting my keyboard wet. I can't belive that I just wrote that. It was so sad…. :::blows into tissue::::  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay! Anywho! Lol sorry to ruin the moment but…. There is some big stuff about to go down in the next oh I dunno 4 to six chapters. They'll be called "The road to Homecoming"Except each will have an individual title. And I will begin doing previews at the end of each chapter to tell you what MIGHT happen next. I hope y'all totally enjoy the next chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
I have a new story that will be coming up soon! It's a Buffy/WWF crossover! Tell me who you think should play who and I'll buy candy for everyone!!! Ok I really need to start putting all of this at the beginning of the chapter….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review *begs all readers* PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
Really proud got 55 reviews THUMBS UP! Zipper's down! BYE!  
  
  
  
*bubbles flies off to marry edge* 


	9. Aftermath

Title: I'm Real  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York  
  
. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.n.: HEY! I hope my readers are rockin out kickin ass! 60 reviews!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! *does happy dance with ronda as Keena plays the kazoo to the tune ok Break the Walls*THANKS GUYS I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!! As you know this chapter is the beginning of "THE ROAD TO HOME COMING!" LOL I really hope you enjoy these chapters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baby are you…alright?" Molly took one look into her boyfriend, Shane "Hurricane" Helms, face and knew the truth. Krystal was dead and her brother was in deep pain. Wrapping her pale arms around him in comfort she was surprised when he shoved her backwards. His gaze was trained on Matt. Matt was with Lita his head on her lap he'd let himself slip into a fitfull sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Get up…" Hurricane whispered leaving Molly's side. He was seething with an unreprihandable rage. That rage dwelled in that hollow place where his sister's love had been. She was gone she'd never see the sunset or walk the school campus again but Jeff had lived. Hurricane stalked towards the eldest Hardy. He couldn't stop didn't want to stop. Lita looked up at him and offered a sympethetic gaze. He sneered and yanked Matt upright from his position.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!" Matt jolted awake and shoved Hurricane off him. The heat between the two seemed to escalde. The growth of the heat made them turn to hate. Matt looked down a bit bewildered at Hurricane.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Matt shouted unaware of the death of the other passenger of Jeff's car. Hurricane circled around him. Matt groaned from the impact of Hurricane's spine buster. They weren't in a wrestling ring and Matt's body didn't bounce on the mat it bounced off of cold lenolium floor. Lita knelt down beside Matt frantically checking on him. She turned an angered glance at hurricane.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is how you treat the brother of the same guy who tried to save your sister!?" Matt struggled to stand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly grabbed Hurricane's arm in an attempt to hold him back. It worked but she wondered for how long. "That same GUY is the reason why she's DEAD!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"It isn't Jeff's fault now back off!" Shane came up beside Matt. "It's just like you little low class freaks… talking shit just because you think you deserve sympathy. Maybe you and your little Canadian friends should get out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shane that's not fair!" Stephanie ran her thumb over Chris "Jericho" Irvine's knuckles to keep him calm. Chris was shaking with anger and soon were Edge and Christian.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh stop being so biased!" Shane's voice took on a sharp tone causing Stephanie to wince.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't talk to her like that she's not dog unlike you." Chris stepped up to Shane his voice ringing loudly in Molly's ears.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You little shits move in try to take our territory!" Stacey pushed herself in between Edge and Shane as they launched in to a harsh argument. She didn't even recall how all this had happened. One minute she was safe with Edge at the dance and the next one of her close friends was in a hospital, a girl whom she loathed was dead, and her friends were fighting. Trish had managed to pull Christian away from the scene but that didn't stop the look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You think just because you have money and because you're friends with someone who has money you can walk all over people Just like JEFF DID TO MY SISTER!" Hurricane lunged at Shane knocking him to the floor. Matt threw a punch at Chris who threw one right back at him. Stacey and Trish fought to keep their boyfriends from going completely postal and joining in on the pointless fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"STOP IT!" Molly yelled. Stephanie and Lita stood in awe of what had erupted. All three girls looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. They cautiously moved into the fight scene. In the distance you could hear someone calling security.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurricane c'mon stop...please" She eased her way in between the two. Shane continued to fight back and Molly didn't know what hit her or who. She cried out in pain. Someone's fist had connected with her gut. Hard. Hurricane stopped and shane a millisecond later. The others continued to attack each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita get out of this now!" Matt grit his teeth and cringed at the taste of blood. His lower lip had been busted. Stephanie was on the other side of her calming Chris down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris I know you're angry but this isn't the time to vent….Someone is.." She was cut off harshly by her own boyfriend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie quit the babbling and shut up!" He yelled at her only she didn't see the remorseful look in his eyes after he closed his mouth. His words cut through her like a sharp blade. Her eyes began to sting and threatened her with tears. "Steph.. I.."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what I'll take your advice and shut up." She looked at him one last time and threw a sympathetic look at her friend Matt. "You have my prayers." She spun on her heel only to see Molly crumpled on the floor. "Look what you've done!" She yelled at her brother and hurricane. "You both claim to care for her and yet you do this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lita where are you going?" Lita looked at Matt he'd just have to understand her reasoning. "Tell Jeff I'm sorry I won't be here when he wakes up. But my friends are hurt both emotionally and physically I think I'll help them get home."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Molly…" Lita and Stephanie helped the blonde up off the floor. Molly's blonde hair damp from perspiration caused by the sudden stress of the night. "Are you coming?" They asked Trish and Stacey who nodded and turned away from their guys. Stephanie pulled out her cell and dialed 411 to get a cab service. The girls ignored the security who rushed passed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Next morning*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly lay on her bed her eyes closed. The morning sun shined brightly over her eyelids. She grimaced and a sharp pang from her stomach told her not to do it again. The ice pak now turned to water was still in a heap over the bruise. She mentally winced at the thought of the previous night. The way everyone had acted was irrational. She pulled her cell phone from her nightstand and checked it. Hurricane had called about seven times and so had Shane. Even though the confusing events had passed she still felt the impact.. Someone had died. She let a deep breath out and prayed. She prayed for herself and her friends. Hurricane and his family. And Matt and Jeff's family. They were all flying in that day. The funeral was on Sunday. She prayed for Krystal. That her soul eternally rest in peace. She breathed an 'Amen' and slowly sat up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Smile it's Saturday." She looked in the mirror at her dishelved appearance. Her blonde hair was matted and unconditioned. She couldn't even muster a smile for god. She needed a change. A light. And she didn't need Hurricane or her friends to do it for her. She needed to do it herself. She looked down at her m&m pjs and smiled. Slipping on her slip-on sneakers she grabbed a light jacket and her wallet she rushed out the door not caring who saw her. She raced down the street a jabbing pain in her stomache all the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked into the corner store and parused the shelves. She combed through a row of boxes and smiled when she found what she was looking for. Molly headed to the counter and set the box down on the counter. The clerk, a tall man with google glasses, smiled winningly at her. She raised her eyebrow. He was flirting with her. She leaned on the counter and waited for him to ring up her stuff looking boerd out of her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey baby you got a number?" She looked at him with an amused smile on her face. "I'd just love to push those buttons."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" She rolled her eyes and slammed the money down on the counter and grabbing her product. She walked out of the door with her head high. Walking back up to her room she was surprised no one was up yet. She grabbed a towel from her room and walked to the bathroom shutting the door. The shower clicked on and she began the long process of her changing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Flight 223 unloading." A lax,lazy voice reported over the intercom in the airport. Matt Hardy stood in a pair of sweats. He glanced around the entrance way. His parents were just getting off the plane. He rubbed his sweaty palms together. What would they say? Would they be disappointed that he didn't protect his brother like he was supposed to? He shook his head and let the thoughts slip from him. They wouldn't be disappointed. He was sure of it. Bracing himself he saw his parents searching through the airport for him.  
  
  
  
A.N.: I do not know their mother's name all I know is that their father's name is Gilbert.  
  
  
  
"Mom…Dad?" Matt sauntered over to them. They stood there for a moment collecting time and space. His mother looked like she'd been through hell and back. And his father…Matt couldn't look him in the eye. Maybe they weren't mad at him but he was just as angry with himself. His eyes had been downcast the entire time. Time sped up again and his mother reached for him. Wrapping his arms around her she smiled through her tears.  
  
  
  
  
  
"My boy…" A wetness seeped through his sweatshirt and onto his shoulder. His arms went around her and she began to sob. He became aware of his dad's arms around them both. In a way he felt like a child who needed his parents no matter the distance between them. When they all let go he reached for their bags and walked to the car. Shane was in the back seat and hopped out to open the trunk. Matt exchanged looks with his friend and Shane just nodded his head. What would Matt do to him if he found out that it was he, his best friend next to Jeff, had sabatoged his brother's car. An anger swelled within Shane he hadn't ment it to be Jeff's car. It was supposed to be the one behind it. It was supposed to be Hurricane's.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shane ya coming?" Matt asked as Shane shut the trunk and banged his hand on the window. He nodded and got into the car. Matt wondered just what was eating Shane. Besides the fact that Jeff was in the hospital and still hadn't woken up yet, his friend still seemed preoccupied with a fit of rage. The ride to the boarding rooms was a long and silent one. The radio was turned off and though the sun shined brightly not a smile broke in the car. They arrived at the Boarding house which was a block or two down from the girls boarding house. Matt opened the car door for his mother and Shane helped with the bags. He led them to the top floor where the guest area was. The place was used for situations like theirs. When he set their stuff down he turned and gazed upon his parents.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So umm do you want to see him?" Matt asked and before they could answer his cell phone went off. He held up a hand when he saw that the number was the hospitals number. He pushed the on button. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mr. Matt Hardy?" The overly cheery voice caused him to grimace. He ran his hands through his hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is him." He listened carefully as the voice hesitated.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your brother Jeff Hardy has woken up. He doesn't remember what happened or who he is. He doesn't remember you." Matt's eyes widened and his jaw dropped from shock. "He's been showing some rather rude behavior to the staff here. We are requesting that you come and retrieve him immediately."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"But what about his injuries?" Matt's mind was in a jumble his brother didn't remember who he was? He didn't remember his own brother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"His head injury seems to be fine, his ribs are healing and as for the rest of him maybe you should come take a look." The nurse said rather impatiently.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I mean yes I'll be there in just… give me 20 minutes." Matt clicked off the phone. He let it stay in hand hand for a minute before throwing it against the wall. "DAMN IT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt… Dear whats wrong?" Matt looked at his parents. "Jeff has amnesia… and he's acting uncharacteristically. The doctors are demanding that we take him back into our custody."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God.." Matt's mother's had went to her lips. Tears formed in her eyes and she began to sob. Matt's own heart dropped to his feet. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's alright man.." Shane clapped his dark haired friend on the back. "We'll get those low life's their little bitch did this to him you hear me. He might not be able to finish school because of her. We'll get them don't worry." Matt nodded and choked back a sob. A small knock on the door silenced the room. It reminded Matt of the ride home. Lita poked her head in the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt….I've been looking all over for you. Have you checked the news?" Lita looked at her boyfriend. She'd forgiven him for the previous night. But she still couldn't understand why he had to take on the violent form. Her red hair was in braids. No doubt the boarding Mistress Jackie had did it for her. She looked at the emotions eneminating from the room. She still had no idea what was up. Shane who'd been like another son to the Hardy family stood head in hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Umm it's about Jeff and the accident." He gave her a look full of love only for her and she finally stepped in the room nodding politely to the Hardy parents. She flipped on Matt's tv and turned it to the correct channel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'The investegators say that the breaklines were cut out. They also have discovered that the engine had been broken into. When starting the car up it immediately blew the front half to pieces. The two passengers of the vehicle on their way to the hospital to deal with a possible alcohol poisoning have taken on many injuries. The girl Krystal Helms sister of Shane Helms is dead. The driver Jeffery Nero Hardy brother of Mattew Moore Hardy is is the hospital suffering from broken ribs and head injury. Both these young people were students of Wrestle Academy. This is News anchor John Made with Channel 12 news'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone sabotaged the car." Matt whispered and gripped Lita's hand tightly. She sqeezed back comforting him. But that comfort didn't last long. "Someone was trying to kill my brother…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Matt's mother asked looking at the trio of teens. She collapsed on the floor in a dead faint whispering. "Why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review  
  
  
  
PRETTY PLEASE?!?!?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOUS *GIVES KISSES AND HUGS!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bubbles flies off to her honey moon with edge* 


	10. GNO anyone?

Title I'm Real  
  
Author: Dramaqueenbee14 aka. Mercy  
  
Email: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rating: Pg 13  
  
Disclaimer: I Own nobody but Krystal who is an aborted Character. Vince owns the rest! This is a work of fiction with pre fab characters. (Meaning theese characters are how I percieve them and they are already created.) lol I like giving out definitions. I would be a teacher but I don't have the patience to deal with kids like me.  
  
Spoilers: Nothin' much.  
  
Notes/Content/Summary: Set in present times the WWF superstars are 16 years old and are going to a private school in New York City, New York. The School is Wrestle Academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon guys we need to get up off our asses and do something." Stacey rolled over onto her stomach. She was lying down next to Lita in her room. Actually Lita wasn't lying next to her she was more like jumping on her side. Stacey looked at her friend and wondered if she'd hit her head on the ceiling anytime soon. Stephanie was braiding Trish's hair into twists on the top and curly tendrils to the back. Molly was crimping the top part of Stephanie's hair. Stacey hadn't talked to Adam all day, he said he was sick and when she actually did go to see him she barely got a glimpse of him as Kurt Angle shut the door in her face while he was holding a cup of soup. As soon as she got down the hall she thought she heard laughing and a girl's high pitched giggle. She shook her head and dissmissed it as being someone else's room. Adam wouldn't do that to her, she knew it in her heart, or at least she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what guys I think she's right. All this doom and gloom crap is really, REALLY getting to me." She shot a sympathetic glance to Molly who she thought barely looked alive while doing Stephanie's hair. She knew her short haired friend was worried about Hurricane after the storm warnings were brought up Saturday night when he and his family had left by plane to go home. "No offence to the death that just occurred but we can't live our lives over one incident that we really had no control over. And I love Jeff to death but his little "I think I'm a bad ass" attitude is starting to piss me off!"  
  
  
  
"Well he doesn't know exactly who he is and Shane has been talking to him. Plus he's been hanging around that Brock Lesner guy." Trish pulled her knees to her chest she was mostly over Jeff but she still cared and when he acted like he was acting it made her think that maybe some how she could have prevented everything that happened from happening.  
  
  
  
  
  
"But still. I think we should have a girls night." Stacey blurted out and sat up. "Really I mean only till eleven that way we get home on time and don't have to worry about school tomarrow and not being able to focus!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm in!" Lita hopped of the bed energy still flowing through her veins. She was on an adreniline rush and was almost bouncing off the walls.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I guess I could get my mind off Chris." Stephanie nodded in agreement with her eager friends. "Let's do it!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Me too. I need a girls' night out!" Trish smiled and slapped a high five with Lita who'd bounded over to the radio next to her. Trish smiled at the song and humed the melodic tune.  
  
  
  
"What about you Molly?" Stephanie asked just as Molly finished with her hair.  
  
  
  
"What can I say got my Mind on my boyfriend got my boyfriend on my mind!" She laughed as Lita started dancing to the song that was playing.  
  
  
  
Under a lovers' sky  
  
Gonna be with you  
  
And noone's gonna be around  
  
If you think that you won't fall  
  
Well just wait until  
  
Til the sun goes down  
  
  
  
Stacey jumped up and grabbed a hair brush and sang into it not caring about how her voice sounded she started a dance she remembered from the movie "Coyote Ugly". Stacey bopped around the room and shook her butt causing Molly to snort in laughter.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Trish!" Lita pulled her blonde friend up and the trio began to dance it up. Soon Trish had the moves down and was grovin' to the beat.  
  
  
  
"C'mon M!" Stephanie whined. Molly shook her head and smiled a bit.  
  
  
  
"FINE! I'm IN! But where can we go on a Sunday?" Molly asked Straightening the last piece on Stephanie's head.  
  
  
  
  
  
"BOOM!" Stacey said and everyone looked at her like she had truly lost her marbles. "Guys! Club Boom is open! It's only 10 minutes away. We can get in the back door."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I AM NOT SELLING MY BODY!" Molly stated crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO silly! I got an inside with one of the Bartenders." Stacey said.  
  
  
  
"Well then let's go!" Lita said nodding her head. "I'll go get dressed!"  
  
  
  
"Let's do it!" Stephanie said standing up and pulling Molly and Trish out the door with her. "We'll meet back here in 20 minutes K?"  
  
  
  
Stacey agreed and shut the door to her room. Turning up the stereo she continued to dance and sing to the song while picking out her out fit.  
  
  
  
Lita bounded into her room and immediately plopped down infront of her cd rack. Her hazel eyes scaned over the album titles until they stopped at a white one. She smiled brightly and pulled it out of it's place. Turning it around she opened it and carefully lifted the black disk out of the case and pressed a button on her cd player with her pinky finger. As the holder popped out she placed the disk in a vacant space and pressed the button again. The tray disappeared back into the stereo and seconds later her song was playing.  
  
Lucy Liu... with my girl, Drew... Cameron D. and Destiny Charlie's Angels,  
  
Come on Uh uh uh Question:  
  
Tell me what you think about me  
  
I buy my own diamonds  
  
and I buy my own rings  
  
Only ring your cell-y  
  
when I'm feelin lonely  
  
When it's all over  
  
please get up and leave  
  
"Question Tell me how you feel about this. Try to control me boy you get dismissed." Amy sang bopping over to her closet. "No sneakers. So this means…. Tight pants and nice shoes. HMM.." A playful grin splayed across her lips as she pulled out a pair of red dickie flares and a red halter. She pulled out a pair of lace up combat boots and began to get dressed.  
  
Question:  
  
Tell me how you feel about this  
  
Try to control me boy  
  
you get dismissed  
  
Pay my own fun,  
  
oh and I pay my own  
  
bills  
  
Always 50/50 in relationships  
  
"Lita C'mon Hurry up!!" Stephanie knocked on her friend's door ten minutes later. She checked her silver and black watch. It was almost 12:30. Sure it was "early" to go clubbin' but the plan was to be home by 2 am and get at least some sleep for the next day. The try-outs for the Indy teams were starting in their fourth period. This made her happy that she had bumping first period. If she had to meet her daddy's group of judges that early in the morning she'd die.  
  
  
  
"Nice…outfit Steph!" Lita gushed pulling on her black leather jacket. She had her hair pulled up into an oriental bun at the back of her head and had a touch of red gloss on her lips. She smiled happily.  
  
Stephanie clucked the heels of her open toed chunk heeled sandles together.They matched completely with her blue jeans skirt and black "I love Rock N' Roll" shirt. She flipped her hair which she'd left down and around her face barely covering the big silver hooped earings she wore.  
  
"STEPH!! LITA!?" Trish walked down the hall wearing a pair of black flair pants and red above the navel 3-quarter length shirt with a rainbow on it she had a bair of black dockers to match the outfit. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail with a strand or two trailing down the left side.  
  
  
  
"Nice..Very..Nice." Stephanie commented as they walked down the hall to Molly's room. Trish knocked on the door.  
  
  
  
"Ok be careful." Molly said into her cell phone. "I love you too baby.. I'll see you soon bye." Molly smiled and held the phone to her heart. Hurricane was about to get on the plane to come back to New York. He was coming back and he was ok. She smiled. She'd be in his room to greet him when he got in later in the morning. A knock at the door shook her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her pick half top and black jeans with sparkly chinese symbols at the end that said Sexy on one leg and flirt on the other. She pulled on her black Timberland boots and walked to the door. She pulled it open just as Trish's fist was raised to pound.  
  
  
  
"Don't kill me! I'm not the door!" Molly said smiling. She attached her cell to her waist and shut the door just as Stacey came walking up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow don't we all look ready to party!" Stacey said bouncing on the balls of her feet. She wore a pair of baggy gray pants and a gray and black army tube top.  
  
  
  
"Independent Women in the HOUSE!" Lita said laughing. "You guys know we're going to have to go down the fire escape right?"  
  
  
  
"NO!" The other four girls exclaimed looking at her. Lita shrugged and opened Molly's window.  
  
  
  
"LITA What are you doing?" Stephanie looked at her friend increduosly as she swung one leg over the windowsill.  
  
The shoes on my feet  
  
I've bought I  
  
t The clothes I'm wearing  
  
I've bought it  
  
The rock I'm rockin'  
  
'Cause I depend on me  
  
If I wanted the watch  
  
you're wearin' I'll buy it  
  
The house I live in  
  
I've bought it  
  
The car I'm driving  
  
I've bought it  
  
I depend on me  
  
(I depend on me)  
  
  
  
"Climbing out the window." Lita said and then laughed. "OH girls are you not "Tough Enough" to climb out the window?"  
  
  
  
They all looked at each other and then back to the window. "Coming!" Molly said climbing out after Lita who stood on the metal plank of the fire escape. The plank was a few feet below the window so it was easy to set your feet down. Molly brushed herself off and waited with Lita for the other girls.  
  
  
  
"Carpe Diem." Stephanie said and walked over to the window. "Gotta start somewhere." She swung her legs over and climbed out.  
  
  
  
"C'mon guys it's not like your dropping fifty feet!" Molly called up to the two remaning girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright ALRIGHT!" Stacy climbed out bumping her head on the window itself by accident. "OW!"  
  
  
  
"Quit whining!" Stephanie laughed when Stacey stumbled over to them.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should call Christian so that if he calls he doesn't worry if he calls later." Trish looked at the girls through the open window.  
  
  
  
"You're not married to the guy. He'll be fine!" Lita said rolling her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I saw that!" Trish yelled back at her. "Molly you've got your cell right."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah and you can use it on the way there! Now c'mon!" Molly said. Trish agreed and climbed out the window shutting it until there was a crack at the bottom.  
  
  
  
"Now down the escape." Lita gripped the ladder and began climbing down it. At the end there was an eleven foot drop. Lita jumped and landed like a pro, bending her knees when her feet hit the ground. "You guys can do this it's just like jumping from top rope. How are you gonna get on the team if you can't jump eleven feet to the ground?"  
  
  
  
"Keep your pants on!" Stephanie grumbled and climbed down the ladder and jumped. Her feet slipped out of her sandles causing her to stumble and she looked like she was a bit frazzled. "I'm cool don't worry!"  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Molly!" Stacey said climbing down after Molly. Trish was going next and kept looking over the railing to see if every one landed well. Molly yelped. Her foot slipped and she grabbed one of Stacey's legs causing Stacey to come down with her. Luckily they landed on a pile of boxes. Trish climbed down afterwards and landed in the same way.  
  
  
  
Lita shook her head. "Ametures." The other girls looked outraged. "Sorry!" She laughed and helped Stephanie helping them up.  
  
  
  
"Lets roll." Stacey said walking down the street with them trish and Molly lagging behind with Trish on Molly's cell.  
  
All the women  
  
who are independent  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the honeys who makin' money  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the mommas who profit  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
"Girl I didn't know you could get down like that! Charlie how your Angels get down like that!" Lita sang out getting looks from other people on the streets. Stephanie and Stacey laughed and joined in the song.  
  
  
  
"Was he there?" Molly asked as Trish hung up.  
  
  
  
"Nah I left a message." Trish said handing Molly the phone. "Lets catch up!"  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
They reached the club and Stacey pulled them around back. They looked around the area confused. There was a door with no knob or handle on it. Stacey walked up and knocked on it. It was a coded knock. When the door opened they were ushered inside. Destiny's Child was playing and it was Lita's song. She haulled ass to the dance floor and began moving to the beat with the other girls.  
  
Tell me how you feel about this  
  
Who would I want  
  
if I would wanna live  
  
I worked hard  
  
and sacrificed  
  
to get what I get  
  
Ladies, it ain't easy  
  
bein' independent  
  
"I'm gonna get a coke!" Stacey called out and walked over to the bar leaving her friends dancing with a large group of people. She smiled at the bartender.  
  
  
  
"Hey what's your poison?" He asked her smiling back sleazily. "You look a little young to be drinking but I guess I could slip you a little something…special."  
  
  
  
"Um no all I want is a coke…in a can." She looked at him and he smiled cheekily. "Not opened."  
  
  
  
"You sure. I could give you a little something special." He leaned over the counter at her and she could smell the liuqor and god knew what else on his breath. He raised an eye brow at her suggestively.  
  
  
  
"I don't think she wants nor needs what ever you have to offer." A deep voice said behind her. The hair on the back of her neck started to rise and she blushed visibly.  
  
Question:  
  
How'd you like this  
  
knowledge that I brought  
  
Braggin' on that cash  
  
that he gave you  
  
is to front  
  
If you're gonna brag  
  
make sure it's your money  
  
you flaunt  
  
Depend on noone else  
  
to give you what you want  
  
"And who the hell are you?" The bartender looked at her cockeyed.  
  
  
  
The guy put his large hands on the counter on either side of her. She could feel his body pressing to hers and she smiled slightly. "I'm her boyfriend so why don't you just go get her drink now."  
  
  
  
"Uhh yeah I think I'll go do that." The bartender left with out another word leaving her alone with the deep voiced, big handed, incredibly nice guy that had stopped the ordeal before it happened. She turned around slowly just as he removed his hands from the counter and stepped back.  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm Randy Orton." He stuck out his hand and she smiled and shook it. A sizzling shock went between them and it struck her how right her small hand felt in his large one. Adam… She thought about her boyfriend and tried to push the thoughts about Randy from her mind.  
  
  
  
"I'm Stacey Kiebler." She said smiling up at him thoughts of Edge drifting away.  
  
The shoes on my feet  
  
I've bought it  
  
The clothes I'm wearing  
  
I've bought it  
  
The rock I'm rockin'  
  
'Cause I depend on me  
  
If I wanted the watch you're wearin'  
  
I'll buy it  
  
The house I live in  
  
I've bought it  
  
The car I'm driving  
  
I've bought it  
  
I depend on me  
  
(I depend on me)  
  
"Molly is that your phone?" Stephanie asked her short haired friend. Molly looked down and realized the light was blinking. She picked it up and put it to her ear coving the other one with her free hand.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Molly asked. She could hear music muffled like the one that was playing at the club.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly?" Christian asked into the phone covering his ear.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chrisitan hey did you want to talk to Trish?" She nudged the blonde next to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uhh yeah." Christian looked around at his friends. Adam had gone off somewhere with this girl and in plain veiw he saw Stacey at the bar talking to some guy after the bartender left in a hurry.  
  
  
  
All the women who are independent  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the honeys who makin' money  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
  
  
"Baby?" Trish said stepping out of the crowd she walked over to a semi quiet spot near the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Sweetie? Hey I got your message where are you?" He looked around the club and could spot Stephanie, Lita, and Molly still dancing up a storm.  
  
  
  
"I'm at club Bomb. We all needed a pick me up "Girls Night" so here we are!" She smiled a bit into the phone while talking.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We must have had the same idea. Me and the fellas are here too. Chris is pouting. Chris Beniot is heading to the bar. Where Stacey is and Edge well…" Christian hesitated. His best friend had just arrived with a drink in hand and a girl on his arm. It sure wasn't Stacey. His friend looked plastered to say the least. He looked from Edge to Stacey and back. He craned his neck and over the music he could hear Stacey say that she had a boyfriend. He wished his friend was doing the same. Then Stacey looked over as Edge's hand went right up the girl's skirt and kissed her. The bartender returned and handed her her drink. The guy looked from her to the table and back.  
  
  
  
Destiny's Child Wassup?  
  
You in the house?  
  
Sure 'nuff  
  
We'll break these people off  
  
Angel style  
  
Child of Destiny  
  
Independent beauty  
  
Noone else can scare me  
  
Charlie's Angels Woah  
  
"Well what?" Trish asked stepping back into the crowd she walked a bit and saw the table. More so she saw Edge all over some girl. "What is Edge doing!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stacey is watching. I suggest I get my friends you get yours and I'll call you first thing tomarrow." Christian hurried. Stacey dropped the can of whatever and the guy paid the Bartender. She began to walk over to the table something in her step told him that things were gonna get worse. "And quick."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ok baby. I love you." She said into the phone with a smile that she could help.  
  
  
  
  
  
He grinned into the phone something in the pit of his stomache stirred whenever she said those words and he said them back. He wouldn't stop smiling for a while. "I love you too bye sweetie." She hung up first and rushed over to the scene after collecting Lita, Molly, and Stephanie.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Edge.. how could you!" Stacey cried looking at him. Edge looked like a deer caught in headlights. Chris seeing Stacey looked up and saw Stephanie trailing after the other girls he perked up and smiled. They hadn't talked to eachother since Friday night. He missed her even if it was only two days. She smiled back at him but her attention was turned back to Edge and Stacey and the unfortunate girl in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Stacey oh god. It's not like what it looks like!" Edge pushed the girl from him and hopped from his seat. Stacey pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face.  
  
All the women who are independent  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the honeys who makin' money  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the mommas who profit dollas  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
All the ladies who truly feel me  
  
Throw your hands up at me  
  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that  
  
Charlie, how your Angels get down like that  
  
"It's exactly what it looks like to me!" Stacey said and stormed off with the girls running after her. Trish ran back a second later and gave Chrisitan a kiss on the lips and then ran out of the building with the girls.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Edge shoved the table over on it's side throwing his glass to the floor and touching his cheek which was stinging not just from the slap but from the pain that he caused. He actually had feelings for her. What was he to do next?  
  
  
  
  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!  
  
  
  
Songs were Cant fight the moonlight by leighanne Rimes  
  
  
  
And Independent women by Destiny's child.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Bubbles flies off to kiss EDGE!!!* I hope edge doesn't have to shave his hair. *sigh* 


	11. tryout competition

A.N.: Hey guys!!! Wow I have 84 reviews. KICK ASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y'all like me Y'all really really Like ME!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok so here it is they gang's Wrestle Academy Tryouts! Song in this chapter is "Set it Off" By POD! I hope you all enjoy! Read on and Rock out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good Morning Wrestle Academy I'm Adam Copeland." Edge said into his microphone while filming the morning announcements. He felt tired and shitty. He was definitely having a hang over and worse a broken heart. He felt angry with himself for letting himself and Stacey get so close. But at that moment all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss her. He watched his friend introduce himself and begin the announcements Jay would be taking over for him. He didn't trust himself to speak and not pass out at the same time. He was just as sure that everyone watching could see the fatigue outlining his face and his usually beautifully brushed blonde hair was matted and coarse from having no conditioner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So everyone be prepared and don't be scared because today's tryouts will be a breeze. And those are our morning announcements. Have a good day." Christian's smile relaxed and he looked at his best friend with concern. "Dude you alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think I'm just going to skip until 4th period tryouts though. I need to get my head straight or I don't think I'll get picked." Edge stood from his seat and grabbed his red and black gym bag and pulled his sunglasses over his eyes. Pushing the door open just as the bell rang he stepped out into the hallway and bumped into something or rather someone. Several books tumbled haphazardly to the floor. He cast his blue eyes down and saw Stacey already plucking the books from the ground and standing up. She wore a pair of green work out pants with snaps up the sides and a red t- shirt. Stacey didn't even look at him when she stood and began to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stacey… please just let me explain." He pulled on her arm and she stared him in the face. The cold look he received told him that he wasn't needed nor wanted at that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh you want to explain why you cheated on me?" Her tone was sharp but shaky when she looked into his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking but I just I can't loose you Stacey. Please don't walk away from me." He placed his hand at her waist and pulled her closer to him bodies almost touching. "Please."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I gotta get to class Edge." Stacey said. She stepped away from him just as a tall guy with dusty brown hair stepped up. He was wearing a white sweatshirt and black and white striped shorts with black sneakers to match. Edge found himself standing nose to nose with the guy. It struck him, he was with Stacey at the bar the previous night. Edge's nostril's flared at the thought of the guy near her. Something caught his eye. Stacey's hand was clinging onto the arm of the dark haired student.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Will you please take your hand off my girlfriend?" Stacey tensed and the guy looked down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Randy…" Stacey said just as Edge pulled his hand back as if he'd been shot. The look on his face told her that he might as well have been.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Stace I'll um walk you to Bumping." She smiled at Randy and walked with him leaving a bewildered and hurt Edge behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn her." Edge muttered under his breath his headache starting again he headed off down the hall and up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Hurricane you can do it!" Molly called out during Hurricane's tryout later that day. She clapped from the stands while her boyfriend was outside in the ring. She smiled as he did a leg drop on his opponent, even though it was Shane McMahon who was in the ring with him.  
  
  
  
"Hey Molly!" Lita sauntered over and sat beside her. They were in the front row of the bleachers.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Li!" Molly smiled at her redheaded friend. "Is Matt next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah. He's facing the new guy..I think his name was Brock Lesnar." Lita said chewing on her lower lip ever so slightly. A few seconds passed as they watched the match. "He's real worried you know. This whole thing between the guys has gotten a bit out of hand. Jeff is still working with his alter personality while Shane isn't helping much."  
  
  
  
"Well I hope he does well. I'd hate to see him not get picked." Molly said pulling her knees to her chest. Their tryouts were to happen later in the period. "Where's the rest of the gang?" She asked as Hurricane began to pull his signature move "The Eye of the Hurricane" on Shane. She didn't hear what Lita said as Shane caught him by the arm and tossed him with all his strength up in the air and down on the mat. Hurricane stayed there for a few moments and time slowed with those moments. Shane gripped Hurricane by the hair and pulled him to his feet. Shane put him in a neck breaker and got ready for his signature move "The Money Shot". Just as Hurricane stood again Shane leapt off the ropes similar in fashion if he was going to perform a lionsault. He wrapped his arm around Hurricanes neck and slammed his head onto the mat the sound reminded Molly of a gun shot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Our time has come,  
  
watch me set it off  
  
It's been a while  
  
but we back  
  
So you can  
  
count it loss  
  
  
  
  
  
"one…Two… THREE!" The referee held up Shane's hand while Hurricane still laid motionless on the mat. Molly jumped up while the paramedics rushed to the ring. Hurricane chose that time to sit up and stand on his feet. It didn't matter. Molly was already rushing down to the ring ignoring the protesting shouts of security.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hurricane!" As soon as he stepped down the stairs she was at his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and stared up at him her eyes wide with concern and near tears.  
  
  
  
"I'm alright citizen Molly." Hurricane smiled at her and she smacked his arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're bleeding at the back of your head. Now isn't the time to joke." She said sitting him down on one of the benches. "Ohh Shane."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly look at me I'm fine." She pressed a cloth to the back of his head and he winced. She pulled back her hand and on the cloth there was blood.  
  
  
  
"Can I get a paramedic now?" She asked and he firmly shook his head. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his. When she broke away from him. She looked at him her eyes asking the question.  
  
  
  
"Fine." He muttered and she smiled kissing his cheek and running off to find the nurse.  
  
  
  
We lay and wait, don't hesitate  
  
When opportunity knocks  
  
Break the locks and rush the gates  
  
Seize the day, we got moves to make  
  
It's got to be now  
  
Cause we're half past late  
  
  
  
"Awww little Hurri-dork lost his match." Shane McMahon walked past him Jeff at his side. Both sported condescending grins. Hurricane's eyes moved to Jeff. He didn't know what his sister had seen in the guy but he was getting tired of holding off from hitting him or doing worse.  
  
  
  
"Too bad for you Shaney boy. You still don't have Molly." Hurricane shot back and immediately felt bad for using Molly as a harpoon against Shane.  
  
  
  
"Well I guess it's kind of good for me you're about to loose her too." Shane walked off with Jeff towards the ring. Christian soon followed and sqwatted down looking at his raven haired friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey man good luck out there." Hurricane said gripping the bench. Molly was right he did need the nurse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I got all the luck I need." Christian laughed. "Besides it's not about luck it's about skill and here." Christian tapped his temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well watch out there buddy with the way Jeff has been I'm not too sure how he is up there." Christian nodded and shook Hurricane's hand pulling him into a hug.  
  
  
  
"See ya later bro." Christian stood up and walked out to the ring. Hurricane watched his back. He had a bad feeling that Jeff had something up his sleeve and Shane would be even worse.  
  
  
  
  
  
"GO Christian!!!!!" Trish yelled from her seat at ringside. She watched her boyfriend climb into the ring after Jeff. She removed all thoughts of Jeff from her mind. She liked Christian now. He helped her see things that Jeff didn't. So why was there a twisted knotty feeling when she looked at Jeff even when he had an altered personality.  
  
  
  
"Reso.. you took my girl." Jeff said just as the match began.  
  
  
  
Say what you say,  
  
but you ain't shown me nothin  
  
If you want me to feel you  
  
Then you best  
  
to show me something  
  
All bark and no bite,  
  
talking all hype  
  
I hang with the illest  
  
You I don't recognize  
  
  
  
"She's not your girl." Christian wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and pulled a suplex on the youngest Hardy. It didn't even seem to phase Jeff.  
  
  
  
"Christian, Christian, Christian." Jeff irish whipped his opponent into the ropes. Christian bounced back only to be knocked down with a power filled clothes line. Jeff climbed the ropes and then hit a moonsault on Christian. He then dove at him punching left and right. "You know you're not really impressive."  
  
  
  
  
  
"And you are?" Christian felt himself being covered and shoved Jeff off of him with the first count showing that it was far from over. He wiped at his nose and touched blood. A sick sense of nausea came over him as Jeff landed on him again with another moonsault.  
  
  
  
"Cristian!" Trish yelled at him to get up as Jeff climbed the ropes again this time going for his signature move. A week or two ago she would have been proud to watch him execute it. At that moment she felt sick to her stomache.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon Christian get up!" Jeff pulled at his opponents hair. He got him to his feet and swung him head first into the turn buckle. Christian's forehead now cut he staggered and fell to the ground. Jeff could have had him. But he didn't stop.  
  
  
  
Desensitize  
  
and paralyze  
  
Sabotage  
  
headquarters  
  
Flood your bloodlines,  
  
we sterilize  
  
  
  
"I made him you know." Shane said to a fellow student. "I made him like that the night of the accident." The student just looked at the eldest McMahon sibling and walked off. "Another swanton!"  
  
  
  
"What is Shane doing?" Molly walked with Hurricane as they made their way to where Trish was sitting. "What is Jeff doing. I've never known him to be like that. He has him why doesn't he just pin him?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He wants to do more damage." Hurricane sat down next to Trish. Molly on the other side of him gasped as Jeff did another swanton. This time it mirrored the sound she'd heard when Hurricane had hit the mat earlier.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jeff No not another one!" Trish screamed as Jeff hit Christian with the Swanton bomb one last time. He rolled him up for the pin. And smirked when the ref's hand pounded the mat one last time.  
  
  
  
Here we come  
  
Chant down  
  
dem Babylon  
  
The wicked man  
  
when he sees me I go run  
  
Me understand  
  
Why dem cowards  
  
don't want none  
  
Underground blaze  
  
the sound to Armageddon  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Trish raced from her seat to the ring. Security and paramedics pulled her off Christian. Molly looked at Hurricane a worried look displayed.  
  
RISE - Let your spirit fly  
  
RISE- Stand up for yourself  
  
RISE- Hold your head up high  
  
Our time has come  
  
Set it off  
  
"Go she'll need her friends." Lita was rushing down from the bleachers too. She met Molly at the end of the stairs and they both rushed to a crying Trish who stood outside the ring watching them load Christian onto a stretcher.  
  
  
  
"He'll be alright Trish." Lita consoled her friend. Molly wrapped her arms around Trish and Trish leaned her head on the brunette's shoulder. Stephanie and Stacey bolted out to the spot where their friends were sitting.  
  
RISE - Let your spirit fly  
  
RISE- Stand up for yourself  
  
RISE- Hold your head up high  
  
Our time has come  
  
Set it off  
  
"Don't worry." Stacey patted Trish's knee.  
  
  
  
"C'mon let's get you to the nurse's room so you can see him." Stephanie said and they helped Trish up. They walked her back to the health room. Stacey passed Edge on her way out and didn't even stop to look at him or say anything.  
  
  
  
"Man we gotta do something." Edge threw his water bottle at the wall of the health room. Christian ducked as the bottle whizzed past him. Edge's lip was busted wide open and he had more than a few bruises on him. Out of all of them Christian and Chris had taken the most. Chris took on one of the juniors, Booker T, Chris unfortunately got his match mixed up and was in a hardcore match-up. Though the mistake was found out before the match the judges wanted to see the flexibility. Chris's back had been slammed into the steel steps more than once. He was still out cold laying on one of the beds. Stephanie sat next to him her head lying right next to his.  
  
Choose my battles,  
  
unravel your crew  
  
Dismantle,  
  
they still can't handle  
  
or fathom  
  
What I throw at 'em  
  
  
  
"Edge…" Stephanie looked up at him. Molly sat in a corner with hurricane and Trish with Christian.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look at them over there. They think their better. Kind of like you." Edge stared cold daggers at the girls. "I say we teach them a lesson. They can't treat us like this."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You got a point." Hurricane nodded from his seat. Molly looked at him wide eyed.  
  
  
  
"C'mon how immature are you all being? SO they got you in a match and they won. TOO bad! And you're going to what just go kick their asses. That's not going to solve anything." Trish said. She looked at Christian's unconscious form. "It's not going to help."  
  
  
  
I can't imagine,  
  
they babblin'  
  
Acting like I'm laughing,  
  
don't find it funny  
  
But I smile at your sarcasm  
  
  
  
"Got a better one?" Edge looked at her. Something in his voice scared her. She sat back and folded her leg Indian style and didn't say another word.  
  
  
  
  
  
"C'mon who's with me? Edge asked. Benoit stood up and looked at the rest of the guys. Hurricane stood from his seat. Molly still in a state of shock watched as this dramatic moment unfolded before her. Nothing good would come out of it. "At homecoming those pricks are going down."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You plastic,  
  
so tragic,  
  
you fake  
  
So you mask it,  
  
no gimmicks,  
  
no antics  
  
We real and  
  
we've outlasted  
  
  
  
"Lita look I'm fine." Matt consoled his girlfriend. She had her arms wrapped around him from the minute she was allowed in the other health room. Matt tried not to wince when her hands pressed at his back.  
  
  
  
"I say we kick their asses. Those little punks." Jeff said venomously from his seat.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah like that's going to help." Lita pulled away from Matt and stared down at one of her best friends. The youngest Hardy stared back up at her. It wasn't even Jeff she saw. "C'mon you guys won."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I say we put them out of the school." Shane laughed. "They're probably laughing at us right now Jeff."  
  
  
  
Your phoniness,  
  
so you best to come correct  
  
You want to disrespect  
  
Why do cowards talk the loudest  
  
  
  
"Well then lets knock the laughter out of them." Jeff said running a hand through his hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You guys are talking crazy." Lita said stepping towards them. At the look Shane gave her Matt pulled her back. "You guys are outnumbered anyway. Only to two of you want to fight."  
  
  
  
Papa didn't raise no punk  
  
On everything I love, if you ready  
  
Then come and get it son  
  
  
  
"Matt you have my back right?" Jeff asked his brother. "You won't let me down will you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt stood there hands in his pockets looking off away from the tableau in front of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Jeff asked. Matt looked at his brother. No matter what had happened between them he always had Jeff's back. No need to start with the stupidness that would follow.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure Jeff I got your back? You got mine." Matt held out his hand. Jeff curled his fingers around his brothers and pulled him close for a hug.  
  
  
  
"No doubt man." Jeff said. "You'll get that guy you took on earlier I'll make sure of it."  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going along with this." Lita opened the door and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Better go get her before she goes to her friends." Jeff said and Matt nodded and walked out after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Overpower the strong tower  
  
Infiltrate top ranks  
  
Count down the final hour  
  
  
  
"Lita!" Matt called out to his redheaded girlfriend. She stopped mid stride and whipped around to face him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked him crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because I don't want Jeff to get hurt." Matt said placing his hands at her crossed arms. "I figure maybe I can get him to go back to his normal self before everything comes to a head. Plus I've been getting close to finding out who sabatoged Jeff's car.  
  
  
  
"Really?" Lita asked walking over to the nearby wall and leaned against it one foot neatly placed behind her.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it was definitely some one who was at the dance and who arrived really late. From the garage video I watched at the police station the person had short black hair and was a guy. There's a video from the school's security cam that I'm trying to borrow. If I can see it maybe I can figure it out." Matt said leaning his forehead into hers.  
  
  
  
"When you say borrow do you mean steal?" Lita asked him.  
  
  
  
Here we come  
  
Chant down  
  
dem Babylon  
  
The wicked man  
  
when he sees me I go run  
  
  
  
"And I wouldn't have anyone better than you to ask to help." Matt planted a kiss on her nose.  
  
  
  
"Lita you're up!" Coach Laurner called out. Her voice echoed down the hallway and Lita pulled away from Matt after getting a good luck kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let's go Lita!" Stephanie clapped for her best friend. Lita was facing a sophomore named Dawnie Marie. The girl was good and fast almost too fast for Lita to keep up with. Almost. Lita hit a clothes line on the girl and climbed the ropes for a Litacurana.  
  
Me understand  
  
Why dem cowards  
  
don't want none  
  
Underground blaze  
  
the sound to Armageddon  
  
  
  
"One..TWO…THREE!" The ref counted and Lita jumped up from the mat extending a hand towards the girl. She helped her up and the ref raised her hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kick ass!" Lita highfived each of her friends who were preparing for their matches. Stacey was facing a girl named Torrie Wilson. Stephanie a girl named Sharmell. Trish a girl named Jazz, and Trish got the honors of taking on a senior named Debra.  
  
RISE - Let your spirit fly  
  
RISE- Stand up for yourself  
  
RISE- Hold your head up high  
  
Our time has come  
  
Set it off  
  
The divas only had one motto in their group.  
  
We made it this far don't you quit on me  
  
Just win.  
  
  
  
RISE - Let your spirit fly  
  
RISE- Stand up for yourself  
  
RISE- Hold your head up high  
  
Our time has come  
  
Set it off  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow My longest chapter ever! I really REALLY HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!!!! No it's not the end. IT's just the beginning!  
  
  
  
  
  
SO MY ROCKIN' READERS….please review on your way out and look for the next chapter. It should be out next week after my exams are done! WISH ME LUCK!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*SENDS KISSES TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWS* what do you mean their not chocolate???? 


	12. planned

Title: I'm Real  
  
Rating: Pg 13-R  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing I SWEAR! IT WASN'T ME! I'm too nice to go to jail!!!!  
  
Spoilers:HMMMM nothing really.  
  
A.n.: YAY!! YIPPEEE!!!! * does the hokey pokey and turns it all about and that's what it's all about * LOL I'm finally on SUMMER BREAK!!!! *does a swanton bomb of the bed* SANK YOUZ!!!!!!!  
  
FOR ALLYOU READERS!! YAY!! Here is the next chapter! READ ON AND ROCK OUT!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Stephanie…calm down it's just your dad." Chris said sitting down in the courtyard for lunch. Stephanie paced while he sat on the short stonewall. She was really nerving him and making him wonder just what was so bad about the Big Daddy McMahon. She finally stopped in front of him just as he was about to take a bite into his turkey sandwich. He stopped mouth open and looked up at her.  
  
"It's just you are my first boyfriend that daddy is getting to meet and… I don't want .. I just … oooooo damn it!" She rambled and he finally took a large bite of the sandwich after swallowing he sighed and gripped her hand with his non sandwich holding hand.  
  
"I don't think your dad is going to eat me alive!" Chris exclaimed and pulled her on his lap. "I'll live alright. Just don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry." Stephanie repeated and he held his sandwich up to his mouth again. She looked from him to it and then bit into it just as he was about to. "You little sandwich thief!"  
  
"Me a sandwich thief….never!" Stephanie laughed swallowing the small bite.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" He asked.  
  
"Kisses would be nice…" She said seriously and he leaned and and captured her lips with his.  
  
"Hey..Where's…The …Chocolate?" She asked in between kisses. He looked hurt and began to tickle her mercilessly.  
  
"STEPHANIE!" Stephanie and Chris looked up and Stephanie squealed and ran from his arms and into anothers.  
  
  
  
"Daddy!" Stephanie hugged her father tightly and he returned it warmly. Chris threw his sandwich in the trash and shoved his hands in his pockets unsure of what to do.  
  
  
  
"How are you sweetie?" He asked her and her reply was inaudilble to Chris and he hesitated to move closer.  
  
"Daddy I want you to meet Chris Irvine." Stephanie walked over to Chris and he reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Hello Mr. Irvine I hear your try-out was very astounding. I'm sorry I wasn't there personally to veiw the matches. I had very important buisness to attend to." Vince said shaking Chris's hand. Hard.  
  
  
  
"Daddy Chris and I.. he's my..boyfriend." Stephanie said brightly and Vince skipped a beat and Stephanie held her breath. Then Vince laughed in Chris's face as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard.  
  
  
  
"You're kidding right?" Vince asked in between gasping fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
"No daddy I'm not me and Chris well we care about each other and... " Stephanie was cut off as Vince ceased his laughter.  
  
  
  
"You and..this." Vince raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me sir but I think you're out of line." Chris threw back at the billionare.  
  
  
  
"Now you're out of line young man." Vince stood looking at his daughter's boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"Sounding a bit condecending aren't we Mr. McMahon?"Chris replied.  
  
"Getting a bit too cocky aren't we Mr. Irvine?" Vince shot back. The bell rung and Stephanie shoved Chris's bag into his arms. "Stay away from my daughter."  
  
  
  
"C'mon Chris." Stephanie pulled him inside the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Christian..I don't think you should be going along with this." Trish said walking alongside of her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
"It's nothing Trish you should stay out of it." Christian grumbled. He walked to his locker and opened it shoving his duffel bag inside.  
  
  
  
"Christian..When my boyfriend and my friends are in danger what the hell do you expect me to do?" Trish asked him leaning against a closed locker. She wore a grey t-shirt with blue drawstring sweat pants her long blonde hair was tied back.  
  
  
  
"If it helps any better Trish. I'll try to stay out of it. But if my friends need me then I'll help alright?" He looked at her. Her hazel eyes comtemplated the suggestion then brightened.  
  
  
  
"Alright. Just don't get hurt." Trish leaned in and kissed him.  
  
  
  
"Ahem Ms. Stratus and Mr. Reso I assume you're on your way to class?" Ms. Ivory stood looking at the couple. Trish smiled blushing and Christian gripped her hand and they walked off the their 4th period class.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Edge… don't start with me today." Stacey said leaning down to drink some water from one of the Academy's many water fountains. She looked back up and him.  
  
  
  
"Please just listen to me. LOOK AT ME!" Edge followed her down the hall way. She turned and stared at him in the eye.  
  
  
  
She was shocked for a moment at what she saw. His eyes were long and he looked tierd. His hair normally brushed to perfection it looked ruffled and barely touched while pulled back. He had dark rims around his eyes and looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. He ran his tounge over his teeth and watched her carefully. She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Stacey I need you to listen to me. What happened at the club. I had a couple of drinks and I just I didn't handle them well. Please I need you." She turned around to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "Please just give me another chance. Please."  
  
  
  
"Edge…" Stacey started but was stopped abruptly by his lips covering hers. The bell rang and they broke apart. "…Alright."  
  
  
  
"YES!" Edge whooped eliciting looks from fellow students.  
  
  
  
"Just let me talk to Randy alright?" Stacey said when he wrapped an arm around her and they walked down the hall to the outside ring for indy class.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This Thursday guys. We get em'" Shane said. He looked at the group around him. Randy Orton, Hunter Herst Helmsley, Test, Billy Gunn, and Jeff. He turned his gaze towards where Christian, Edge, Chris Irvine, Chris Benoit, Brock Lesnar, and Hurricane Helms. They were evenly matched. He smiled at the group.  
  
"Just don't get any of the girls. That's my sister and her friends with them." Shane said the group nodded.  
  
The clouds above them turned a dark color and thunder cracked. Ivory who stood in the ring talking to them about the rules of the Indy competitions. Shane looked up at the sky and this time lighting struck a tree not to far from them. It didn't catch on fire to his surprise but he was just a tad freaked out they were sitting on metal bleachers. He shook it off as the guys looked at him. He had no fear he was a McMahon. And the talk his father gave him earlier similar to the one he got after telling his father about Test the previous year. He looked towards his sister and her boyfriend. What his dad wanted done got done.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Matt..c'mon." Lita whispered to her boyfriend who was huddled over the lock to the video room. He picked it with ease and the door opened just as the bell rang. "Matt we have no time we gotta get to..WHOA!" Matt pulled her inside the room and shut it behind her.  
  
  
  
"SHHH" Matt whispered and Lita could have slapped him. They'd already broken in and they weren't getting caught. He was acting like James Bond on a sugar high. He hunched over and dove then rolled over behind a shelf of tapes. James-er Matt jumped up and pulled out a flashlight and frantically searced the tapes in that isle. Lita shook her head and flipped the light switch. A white light illuminated the room and she began searching the tapes.  
  
  
  
"LITA!" Matt poked his head from around the corner. "We're supposed to be sneaking. When you sneak you DON'T TURN ON ALL THE LIGHTS!"  
  
  
  
"When you're being secretive Matt you don't dive and roll around on the floor. Oh and you don't yell either." She smirked when he threw her a sideways look. Sometimes she had to wonder about her boyfriend him.  
  
  
  
"Holy shit!" Lita said pulling a tape from the racks. "Matt oh my god!" Matt rushed over and she showed him the tape.  
  
  
  
"Lita we're supposed to be looking for the security tape for the dance not Al Snow and Ivory in the classroom….HOLY SHIT!" Matt stared at the tape and his eyes started to glaze over.  
  
  
  
"Matt we're supoosed to be looking for the security tape for the dance.. REMEMBER!" Lita said poking him in the arm and putting the tape back. Matt resumed his searching and Lita kept cheking the shelf she was at.  
  
  
  
"Lita I got it!" Matt said handing her about three tapes. C'mon lets go!" He said rushing to the door. He cracked it open and peeked out. "C'mon." He walked out into the hall way just as principal Flair walked past. He dropped the tapes and Lita picked them up shutting the door and turning off the light.  
  
  
  
"Mr. Hardy how many times do I have to tell you. No skipping!" Flair wrote out a detention slip and handed it Matt.  
  
  
  
"Get to class Hardy. NOW!" Flair watched as Matt sauntered down the hall. He walked back in the other direction "WOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
"Whew." Lita opened the door and ran down the hall after Matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt look the list!" Lita stopped and looked at the list on the wall. She checked for each of her friends names and smiled. She'd gotten in the women's Division along with the other Divas. Jeff got into the Hardcore, and Tag divisions. Matt got into singles and tag divisions. Shane got into cruiser weight division with Hurricane. Edge and Christian got into the tag and singles divisions. Chris Beniot and Chris Irvine were both in the Singles division along with Randy Orton and this person she didn't know of ,Brock Lesnar, she smiled at Matt just as a clap of thunder sounded. She jumped and saw the students of their fouth period class go running past them wet and rushing for the gym. To avoid getting caught skipping by Ivory they ran with them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LITA and MATT are getting closer to the truth about what happened to Jeff's car.  
  
  
  
Stacey and Edge are back together???  
  
What about RANDY???  
  
Vince Hates Chris??  
  
And Just what is JEFF PLANNING?  
  
What is Trish so afraid of?  
  
  
  
And What in the hell is brock lesnar doing in my story?! * goes to kick Brock out when he smiles and rolls his shoulders.* Nice brock lesnar nice….EEEEP!!!!  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON "IM REAL!"  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR RUN OUT!  
  
  
  
*Brock chase's bubbles around while Bubbles hides behind Edge* 


	13. Fight Music

A.n: *panting and looking over her shoulder* Hey readers!! How are you!? I'm running from a very angry brock lesnar. He's still chasing me even though I told him he could be in my story and Ronda kicked his butt! HOW RUDE! Well while I can I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing so far. You guyz have been really really positive and nice! *Sniffles and hugs readers and reviewers* Now I gotta go find Edge so he can save me! READ ON AND ROCK OUT!EEEP!*runs away with Brock lesnar chasing her with paul heyman running behind him*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Whoa!" Stephanie said jumping at the clap of thunder that rumbled. She raced to Lita's room and shoved open the door diving into the room. The school was closed that day. There was a terrible storm settling over the area and the power at the school was out as well as the guys boarding house. She sighed and Lita looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Scared much?" Lita asked shaking her head.  
  
  
  
"Of course not! I'm a McMahon dammit!" Stephanie said. She then screamed when the lights went out and lightning flashed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah..sure… you're not afraid to pick up the phone and call Chris to come hold you?" Lita mockingly batted her eye lashes and acted terrified of her own shadow.  
  
  
  
"Stuff it Li!" Stephanie sat down on the floor just as Stacey, Molly, and Trish walked in with a box. Lita looked at it suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"It's a wegie board ok?" Molly said sitting down and opening the box.  
  
  
  
"Ok I have a rule with the dead. I don't mess with them theydont mess with me that's just the way it is!" Stephanie said holding her hands up.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't be such a wimp!" Trish said laughing and sitting down next to Molly.  
  
  
  
"Ok what about Jumaji what if we get sucked in and never come back!" Stephanie said as Lita sat down next to Trish and Stacey sat next to Stephanie. They were in a perfect circle. Molly lit the candles and Lita turned off the light.  
  
  
  
"We are going to burn in hell for talking to the devil!" Stephanie cried out.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!" Molly laughted. "I checked it out we're not talking to the devil we're talking to spirits long passed in this building.  
  
  
  
"Ok now hold hands." Molly said and they all held hands.  
  
  
  
"Oh spirits of the underworld. HEAR US!" Molly started and Lita burst out laughing tears coming down her face.  
  
  
  
"LITA!" Molly said and soon Stephanie was rolling too. Trish soon followed and then Stacey. Molly began laughing too. "Stop we have to be serious! An old woman died in this room and we're going to talk to her."  
  
  
  
"You mean there could be a crusty old woman in my room looking over me when I'm sleeping!?" Lita said horrified.  
  
  
  
"NO! C'mon hold hands again." Molly said and they all held hands. "SPIRITS HEAR OUR CALL! SPEAK TO US!!! KNOCK ONCE FOR NO TWICE FOR YES!"  
  
  
  
"Can you hear us?" Molly asked and waited.  
  
  
  
'Knock, knock'  
  
  
  
"Oh my god." Lita said.  
  
  
  
"Where are you from?" Molly asked taking a deep breath.  
  
  
  
"Only yes or no questions you tart!Uhh I mean." A voice said.  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute!" Stacey staid jumping up and openinging the door. "MATT you asswipe!"  
  
  
  
"I'm the all powerful ghost of the crusty old lady who used to live in here ahhh!!" Matt laughed and the girls threw various objects at him. Molly blew out the candles.  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita I need to talk to you." Matt leaned on the door frame and Lita stood up and walked to him. They stepped outside the door and he kissed her. "I looked at the tapes and guess who came in the door late with dirty hands." Lita looked at him wided eyed excited about the answer to the puzzling mystery.  
  
  
  
"Hot shot asses." Rocky laughed along with a senior named Steve Austin. "They think they're gonna get laid."  
  
  
  
"Hey Rock who are you talking about?" Shane McMahon walked up to the pair.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" Steve Austin said making Shane jump.  
  
  
  
"Those Canadian guys and Hurricane." Rock said.  
  
  
  
"What? WHAT?" Steve said again.  
  
"WHAT?" Shane said  
  
  
  
"What?" Steve replied. "They think they're gonna get some WHAT? They think they're getting laid WHAT WHAT!"  
  
  
  
"Shit." Shane rushed off to find Jeff and the rest of the guys.  
  
  
  
"Matt!" Shane ran up to him and panted. "We gotta go now." Shane ignored the look Matt gave him like he could kill him. Shane froze. Did he know about his mistake? He couldn't of. He was Jeff's bestfriend. He wouldn't be suspected.  
  
  
  
"What's going on?" Lita asked. Shane grabbed Matt's arm and steadily drug him down the hall just in time to catch Jeff.  
  
  
  
"We're going now. It's happening tonight. Jeff you get the rest of the guys Matt come with me." Shane said Jeff nodded and ran off down the hall. Shane ran down stairs. Matt following close behind. "Why now" Matt asked him.  
  
"They think they're gonna get some from them they've got another thing coming." Shane shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Guys something's up. Something's about to go down." Lita said.  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about? Stacey asked.  
  
  
  
"Shane just came by and I just heard him talking about something that's going down tonight." Lita replied.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie you don't think." Trish looked over a stricken Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"We have to get to them first." Stephanie jumped up and Molly,Stacey, and Trish followed. Lita ran and hand through her hair and looked around.  
  
  
  
"Which one?" Shane asked Matt. He was shaking as well as his fingers which held the cords.  
  
  
  
"Are you crazy Shane?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
"Which Cords do I pull?" Shane asked again sweating. Matt didn't answer him. "Fuck it" He ripped the cords out. The entire building was plunged into darkness. Screams could be heard above him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. Matt shoved him.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Turned the lights out what does it look like I did." Shane said climbing the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Like you almost did to Jeff? Like you did to Krystal." Matt growled. He glared straight at the back of his friends's head. Shane stopped mid-step and turned around.  
  
  
  
"How'd you find out?" Shane looked menacingly at his bestfriend.  
  
"Tapes, from the dance. Why?" Matt asked him.  
  
"You know what Matt. No one will believe you if you tell." Shane stalked towards him.  
  
"I wouldn't come any closer man. I don't know what I'd do." Matt said.  
  
"Oh now I'm afraid Matt." Shane laughed and began to walk back up the stairs.  
  
"You make me sick." Matt grabbed Shane's shoulder and yanked him backwards and to the floor. Shane jumped up and shoved Matt backwards as he climbed to the top of the steps. Just as he opened the door Matt gripped him again. Shane countered and pushed Matt backwards sending him tumbling down the stairs. Shane watched Matt land. No movement came from his former best friend. Shane gasped and ran out the door.  
  
  
  
This kinda music  
  
Use it and you get in to do sh*t  
  
Whenever you hear some sh*t  
  
And you can't refuse this  
  
Just some sh*t  
  
  
  
"SHANE-O!" Jeff held a flashlight and waved him over. Shane ran over to him and he smiled. "Hey where's Matt?"  
  
  
  
"He's on his way. Where are they?" Shane replied.  
  
  
  
"Upstairs c'mon." Jeff led Shane and the rest of the rag-tag group up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"Christian please just come to my room. You'll be safe there. And nothing will happen. She waved the flashlight around while she talked. " Trish pulled on his arm. Christian stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
  
  
"What about our agreement?" Christian asked.  
  
  
  
"Christian just please.. I'm really worried!" Trish said tears beginning to pool.  
  
  
  
"I.." Christian began.  
  
  
  
"Christian watch out!" Trish yelled.  
  
For these kids to  
  
Trash their rooms with  
  
Just refuse whenever  
  
They asked to do sh*t  
  
The type of sh*t  
  
That you don't have to  
  
Ask who produced it  
  
You just know  
  
That's the new sh*t  
  
  
  
"There he is!" Shane yelled out to Jeff who charged at Christian knocking him down.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god STOP!" Trish tried to pull Jeff off of Christian as Shane and the rest of the guys walked on. She was shoved back by Jeff and dropped the flashlight sending it skittering down the hall. Unable to see anything all she could hear was punches being thrown and the movements of Jeff and Christian.  
  
  
  
"You had enough punk?" She heard Jeff say. She heard Christian standing up. Jeff swung out at him catching him in the jaw and sending him flying to the ground again. She got up and dove for Jeff's legs knocking him down the stairs herself included.  
  
"TRISH!" Christian yelled gripping the flashlight and turning it towards the stairs. He held on to his stomache when he looked down. Trish was at the bottom of the first set of stairs and Jeff was all the way at the bottom.  
  
  
  
"Shane what are you doing whats going on?" Stephanie pulled her brother aside. Shane shined the light in her candle lit room. He saw Stacey, Molly, and Lita inside with her. He pulled out a key from his pocket and shoved her back into the room with out an answer. He slammed the door shut and locked it. She pounded on the door and he kept walking.  
  
The type of sh*t that  
  
Causes mass confusion  
  
And drastic movement  
  
Of people acting stupid  
  
  
  
"SHANE! Unlock the door!" Stephanie pounded on the door furiously.  
  
  
  
"Hey EDGE! Shane's looking for you!" Spike Dudley flung himself into the room where Edge, Hurricane, Chris Benoit, Chris Irvine, Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman sat.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Edge asked.  
  
I come to every club  
  
With intention to do harm  
  
With a prosthetic arm  
  
And smelling like Boone Farm  
  
Hiding under tables  
  
As soon as I hear alarms  
  
Paranoid thief it to steal  
  
From his own mom  
  
Kuniving Kon  
  
Artis with a bomb  
  
Strapped to my stomach screaming  
  
"Let's get it on"  
  
"Jeff already got Christian! He got him bad man!" Spike panted. Edge tried to make sense of what Spike had said.  
  
  
  
"Out of my way!" Shane shoved Spike from the door and headed straight for Hurricane.  
  
  
  
"What the hell?" Hurricane found himself against the wall and Shane hitting him across the face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Randy Orton attacking Edge and Hunter going straight for Chris Irvine while Chris Benoit held off Test. Shane tossed him outside and into the hall way.  
  
  
  
As soon as I hear alarms  
  
Paranoid thief it to steal  
  
From his own mom  
  
Kuniving Kon  
  
Artis with a bomb  
  
Strapped to my stomach screaming  
  
"Let's get it on"  
  
  
  
"Fuck." Matt opened the door and walked out of the basement." He ran to the stairs and stepped on something. It groaned and he realized it was someone. He knelt down and sucked in breath realizing it was his brother. Jeff goraned again and by the light of the streetlight he saw that the person kneeling over him was Matt.  
  
  
  
"Matt?" Jeff tried to sit up and a seaing pain beat him to it. He layed back down. How the hell did he get there? Why were the lights out and why was he in what looked like the girls boarding house. Where was Krystal? "Where's Krystal?"  
  
  
  
"She's ah .shit Jeff.." Matt couldn't bring himself to tell his brother the truth. He pulled out his cell phone and called 911 just as Jeff blacked out. He finished the call and ran upstairs stepping on another person. Finding out it was Trish he covered his mouth and checked her pulse. She was still breathing and her pulse was going normal. "Jesus."  
  
  
  
A lust that love the drank  
  
Drunk driving a tank  
  
Rolling over a bank  
  
Cops see my and faint  
  
It's drastic  
  
And I'm passed my limit of coke  
  
I think I'll up my high  
  
  
  
"There he is!" Matt came to a grinding halt. His intention was to stop everything not join in. Turning on his heel he saw Brock Lesnar coming straight at him. Paul Heyman cheering him on Brock knocked him to the floor picking him up again and slamming him down. His back was aching again. Scratch that It was killing him. Police sirens were heard along with ambulancec alarms. He prayed that they were headed to the boarding house and that they got there soon.  
  
  
  
Into the street  
  
Your men's been beat  
  
The minute I step foot  
  
On your street  
  
This is fight music  
  
"You hear me Hurricane.. You messed with the wrong people." Shane growled pinning Hurricane to the floor hitting as hard as he could. Hurricane seemed to be off in a different world.  
  
  
  
*Flash back*  
  
This kinda music  
  
Use it and you get in to do sh*t  
  
Whenever you hear some sh*t  
  
And you can't refuse this  
  
Just some sh*t  
  
"It wasn't Jeff that did this!" He remembered Krystal in the hospital bed pale and sickly. She was near her last breath. He was shaking with rage and wasn't listening to her words. She begged him with her eyes to listen and he ignored her.  
  
  
  
"Shane did this! I saw him come back to the dance his hands dirty with oil." Krystal said to him minutes before taking her last breath.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
"You did this?" Hurricane said his body twitching with anger. Shane stopped his assult and Hurricane shoved him off him. "You killed Krystal?" Shane got up and took a step back not realizing he was backing into the room.  
  
  
  
"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!?" Hurricane glared at him ready to kill as the others stopped as if some one had hit the freeze button.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Shane ran out of the room and straight down the hall passing Police men and Paramedics on the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shane killed Hurricane's sister?  
  
  
  
JEFF HAS HIS MEMORY BACK?  
  
  
  
What about everyone else in this STORY!?!  
  
  
  
I dunno*scratches head until Brock Lesnar finds her* EEEP! Please Review on your run out!*Bubbles flys to a planet far far away. The PLANET EDGE!* 


	14. Shut Down

An.: WOOOOOHOOOOO 96 reviews! Thank you soooo much it's really nice to know that this story is appreciated. Well I just finished my very first karate class and I'm as sore a hell. Well not in my fingers at least. I learned to punch, kick, and self defense attacks. Don't ever let anyone tell you that it's easy because it definitely isn't. But I had fun and was focused that's all that matters. Back to the story nothing much to say except here is the next chapter and I'm really happy that I've actually stayed on my outline…. So far.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
School was closed again today and will be for at least 2 weeks to deal with damages to the school and boarding homes. The fight that occurred last night had a lot to do with me having this much time to write here. Everyone was sent home and I haven't spoken to Chris since that night. Shane is in a state, and hasn't left his room since returning home. I can't help but worry about Trish. I wasn't allowed to see her and her parents won't let me speak to her. This entire thing is killing me. Shane killed some one. Shane.MY SHANE! He's not what everyone thinks he is. He just always has his friends and family's backs. He was taught by our father not to take shit from anyone. But when he's around me and things aren't tense he's great. He's the best friend you could ask for.  
  
Besides all of this my dad is raging down stairs. Last night I heard yet another fight go down. Glasses were breaking and shouts could have been heard across town. I cried a lot last night. It hurt to see every thing happening. My father doesn't want me to see Chris at all. He's basically damned him to hell for what's happened. In fact it really isn't fair. Considering the fact that it all started because of Molly. Well actually it wasn't even really Molly's fault. I still have no idea why this mess happened. I just hope that it …oh God there goes another dish. I just hope that this finishes soon.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie get down here now!" Vince's booming voice carried up the stairs. Stephanie bolted to the door and down the steps.  
  
  
  
"Dad I'm telling you I'll take the fall." Shane yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to have this on your record son." Vince replied. "Besides they haven't even filed or pressed charges. Just some editorial in the news paper about finding peace."  
  
  
  
" I don't care dad I'm tired of letting this float that's what happened just after the accident I saw a way out and took it but it wasn't the right way and now look. My two best friends hate me my sister's friends hate me. I killed an innocent girl and I can't live with that."  
  
  
  
"STEPHANIE!" Vince shouted again.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here daddy." Stephanie said walking up to her father. Linda McMahon entered the room again folding her hands in her lap as she sat down.  
  
  
  
"Talk some sense into your brother. He seems to want to go to jail for a simple-minded mistake." Vince pointed from her to the eldest McMahon child.  
  
  
  
"Shane dad's right you can't go to jail. Think of what it would do to the family. But dad Shane's right you can't just sweep this under the carpet like a spec of dust just because we have the money to do so. When I got to Wrestle Academy you told me you said you hoped I'd learn something and I did. Money means jack-shit if you don' t have respect for your self." Stephanie said firmly.  
  
  
  
"That's it." Linda said strickenly. "Vince close the school down."  
  
  
  
"What?" Shane and Stephanie looked at their mother bewildered.  
  
  
  
"I want you to have nothing to do with that school or those people. I told you those Hardyz and those girls were nothing but trouble and now look what's happened." Linda said her voice quiet.  
  
  
  
"I think that's a good idea Linda. I'll put the papers through tomorrow." He said.  
  
  
  
"You can't do that!" Shane shouted at Vince.  
  
  
  
"What about everyone else who's training?" Stephanie asked shaking.  
  
  
  
"Go to your room both of you." Vince yelled at them.  
  
  
  
Stephanie's jaw clenched and she turned on her heel and bolted up the stairs. Her door slammed shut and Shane looked at his father angrily. "You can't do this Dad what about the other wrestlers how will you get your talent then?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll find a way son." Vince said turning to Linda.  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's not right Dad." Shane said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not going to stand here and argue with you!" Vince said staring his eldest child down. " Now go to your room." He said steadily.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll stop you Dad. I'll stop you." Shane walked up the stairs. Instead of going to his room he went to his sister's room. She was curled on the bed an old-ratted teddy bear closed tightly in her arms. She was in deep thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We have to stop him Steph." Shane said. He shut her door behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How?" Stephanie asked looking up at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know but we will." Shane replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He's dad Shay what can we do? He'll sign those papers tomorrow and we'll never set foot in Wrestle Academy again." Stephanie said. She pulled from behind her pillow a leather case and opened it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not if he sells it to us." Shane said smiling. Stephanie looked at him confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Keep dreaming!" Stephanie laughed. "He'll never sell it to us."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Not knowingly." Shane answered a self assured grin on his face. "We'll pose as the people he'll sell the school to and then have it transferred into our own names."  
  
  
  
  
  
"We don't have time for that." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah we do." Shane said. "But first we need to freeze dad's account and I know just the person to help."  
  
  
  
"Who?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Our good friend Kurt Angle." Shane said rubbing his hands together.  
  
  
  
"Kurt? We haven't spoken to him since what the 2nd grade?" Stephanie exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Well we're about to make contact again." Shane said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
And the plot thickens. Will Stephanie and Shane save the school in time?  
  
  
  
Will Shane's plan work?  
  
  
  
What about every one else??? We'll find out next time on…. "I'm REAL" 


	15. differences

A.n.: WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! I gotz 103 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! *Throws confetti and let's balloons go* WEEEHEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Thanks to all who've reviewed! You guys are the bestest reviewers in da whole world!!!!!!! Song used in here is by Krystal harris and is called "Good bye" This chapter also contains smoochy themes.  
  
  
  
Ps. I made a mistake earlier and said Hurricane was from Smithfield, NC he's from Raleigh. Sowie!  
  
  
  
Goodbye  
  
you came into my life  
  
like something straight out of the sky  
  
gave me what I thought was love  
  
but ended up in disguise  
  
  
  
The sun rose dimly in the sky as Jeff Hardy drove the Ford Explorer that he and his brother Matt owned together. He couldn't yet believe that he was driving again. Hell he couldn't even believe that Krystal was just gone. He stopped at a light and rubbed his aching head. If Matt knew that he was out driving to Raleigh then he'd kill him on the spot. Still Matt and his family would just have to understand. He needed to see it. The light changed green and he hit the gas pedal and pulled off down the road. He turned down a street and stopped.  
  
Those words you told me  
  
They made me open up my heart  
  
But now I'm torn apart  
  
He just looked at the house on his left. A 2 story brick house with a white picket fence and a very sizable backyard running off into some woods and a clearing. He smiled. It was just as Krystal had described it. A pair of children ran down the sidewalk with a ball vaguely capturing his attention. His hand covered his mouth and he took a deep breath not knowing how her parents and brother would react to him just due dropping by at six am. Then again there was no car in the driveway. He rounded the corner again and pulled up in a parking space near their home. Taking another breath he turned off the engine and got out of the car.  
  
  
  
Seen your eyes  
  
Heard your lies  
  
Now it's over  
  
Say byebye  
  
Made me cry  
  
Can't describe my pain  
  
That's why I'm saying Goodbye  
  
  
  
He walked up the steps and smoothed out his crinkled Wrestle Academy Sweatshirt and baggy jeans. He ran and hand through his freshly dyed blonde hair and walked to the door. Raising his hand he knocked. He brought his arm back down and stubbed his hands in his pockets. When no one answered he rung the door bell. Staring at the large white door his mind wandered into the past few months. A lot had happened. He still had no clue what he'd been like after the accident. From what he was told he was pretty evil.  
  
  
  
Sometimes I still see your lips  
  
Telling me your sweet nothings  
  
But, then you turn right around  
  
And tell someone else the sweet same thing  
  
  
  
Hurricane Helms stumbled down the stairs thankful that his parents had gone to the revival meet the night before. He held in his hand a bottle of his dad's scotch almost completely gone. Setting it down in the foyer he stepped to the door looking down at his long sweat shorts. He hadn't bothered to put on shirt. Who the hell would visit him. The family was supposed to be past their mourning period. He smirked screw society. Hell the only people who'd called him since he'd been home were Molly, his parents, and Chris Jericho, Edge, and Christian. Molly, He just couldn't connect with her at the moment. As much as he was still falling in love with her something just wasn't right. The doorbell rang again and he placed his hand on the door and turned the knob. Opening the door he was shocked and surprised to see Jeff Hardy standing there. The right side of his head bandaged and his eyes avoiding his.  
  
  
  
Those words (those words) you told me  
  
They made me open up my heart  
  
But now I'm torn apart  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hurricane stuttered. His heart pounding. Why was it pounding so hard and fast anyway? He reasoned that it was because of the scotch. Rubbing his eyes he stepped back silently welcoming Jeff into his home.  
  
  
  
"I'm here to find out where Krystal was buried. I need to say good bye you know let go of her." Jeff looked into Hurricane's eyes. He found himself falling into the familiar pair of deep brown eyes.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Hurricane replied unsure of exactly what to say. For the longest time he hated the guy infront of him. Now that he knew that he was really trying to save Krystal the hate was relocated. Then what the hell was that emotion building up inside of him.  
  
Jeff walked to the mantel in the foyer and saw a picture of Krystal at the beach. He smiled. "She has your eyes." Jeff mumbled.  
  
"Thanks..you uh want some scotch?" Hurricane offered him the rest of the bottle.  
  
  
  
"I don't drink." Jeff replied narrowly.  
  
"Well you did manage to get my sister drunk at the dance in the first place." Hurricane growled.  
  
Without hesitation Jeff tackled Hurricane to the ground. His anger showing completely. He pinned Hurricane to the floor by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I loved her. I still do. I would have never hurt her. I didn't even know the punch was spiked until she got sick."  
  
  
  
Hurricane struggled for a few minutes and then stopped when he realized Jeff got his legs too. He didn't want the words to sink in. He couldn't let them sink in. If they did he'd have to give up the anger if he did he'd have to move on. He'd have to forget about her and live life with out his little sister. Looking at Jeff's face he recognized the emotions and the pain. They were exactly like his own. He'd never know how it happened or in which order but he'd sure as hell remember Jeff's lips against his own. The emotions that ran through him were harsh and controlling. And when Jeff eased up on his shoulders to take his shirt off all thoughts and reasoning disappeared. That was something he'd never forget. 


	16. saying good bye

A.n.: Well since the site is down I figured I'd write the next six-7 chapters. Yeah six -7. lol. I'd also like to thank everyone who's been reading this story and everyone else who has reviewed. This was supposed to be a 7-chapter story. Well it looks like 20-30 chapters now. Ah well thanks for reading and encouraging! READ ON AND ROCK OUT!  
  
P.s. This chapter contains slashy themes. Ok it actually contains SLASH. Oh ade song is by eAnn rimes and is titled "One of these Days"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hurricane woke up some odd hours later his arms wrapped securely around a hard body. He groaned and stretched his neck muscles. The sun pierced his eyesight forcing him to shut his eyes again. The shallow breathing beside him quickened. He realized that they were waking up. Hurricane inhaled the scent around him. He scrunched his nose at the smell of the sweat, soap, and cologne. Then he noticed blonde hair. The body turned over in it's sleep and Hurricane found himself only mildy surprised to find the youngest Hardy in bed with him. Color rushed to his face and heat roared in his ears as Jeff's eyes fluttered open. The surprised look on his face grew as the youngest Hardy looked down to find himself and Hurricane Helms completely in the nude.  
  
  
  
"Jeff?" Hurricane mumbled as Jeff cuddled closer to him. Jeff looked up at him seeming very comfortable.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Jeff nearly whispered back. Although he didn't know why he whispered since no one was in the house but them.  
  
  
  
"So.you're.y'know?" Hurricane asked.  
  
"I guess so.this feels right for me to be like this." Jeff said resting his head on Hurricane's chest. "What about you?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." Hurricane said planting a kiss on Jeff's sweaty forehead. " I love Molly but I need you."  
  
  
  
"Hurricane can you take me to Krystal?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"Call me Shane and yeah." Shane said dipping his head down to kiss Jeff on the lips.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
wish someone would tell me when  
  
i won't think of you again  
  
i'll get past the emptiness and  
  
let a little happiness back in  
  
pretending that you came  
  
  
  
Jeff drove his car to Krystal's grave site alone. He'd opted for the privacy to say goodbye to someone he truly loved and cared about. His pain was slipping away but he needed to let go he needed her encouragment to go on. He brushed his lips with his fingers smiling a sad smile remembering the kiss Hurricane gave him leaving the house. It felt right to him. He'd known this before Krystal's death. Hell Krystal had told him he was gay. He didn't want to accept it. He was supposed to be in between two girls right? He was supposed to be in love with a girl right? He was supposed to think that Trish and all the other Diva's looked hot in anything they wore RIGHT? Then why couldn't he get his mind off of muscular arms, rough hands, and tight ends. Maybe the accident had changed the fact that he was straight into him being gay. A few more days and he'd be straight again. Yeah that was right. He wasn't gay. He was just going through some kind of phase triggered by the death of his girlfriend. Or maybe not.  
  
  
  
'Ring'  
  
'Ring'  
  
Jeff was shaken from his thoughts as the ringing continued. Vaguely unaware of where exactly he was he came to an abrupt spot and looked over at the cemetery. It was so large and filled with death. He pulled in and parked of to the side. He got out of the SUV forgetting about the ringing phone. Walking down the dirt path he followed Krystal's brother's directions.  
  
leaves me half way there  
  
one of these one of these days  
  
i'll be completely over you  
  
heaven knows how long it will take  
  
and one of these one of these days  
  
i'll find somebody who'll love your memories away  
  
  
  
He finally stopped at a gray head stone marked Krystal Helms. He read lower past her birth date and the day of her death. The stone read loving sister, loving daughter, just loving. He knelt next to her grave and looked at the tombstone. He shook his head not believing she was seriously gone until that moment. Running his fingers across her name a million thoughts ran through his mind he didn't know where to begin.  
  
"Hey Krys." He started. "I got my memory back."  
  
He bit his lip and sighed. "I cried when I remembered the accident, had feverish dreams, then I started asking questions. That's when I found out you were dead. I was hurt so bad right down to the core I was devestated. I didn't leave the house until this morning. Yes I still remember what you told me about me being gay. I'm real confused right now babes. Real confused. I came to your house today and me and your brother well we solved our differences. But thanks for being there for me. For loving me. Save a seat for me up there will you?" Jeff smiled tears running down his face. "I miss you Krystal. I always will. No one can ever fill up that spot you left in my heart. No one ever will." Standing he planted a kiss on the tombstone salty tears spilling over and splashing on the cold cement. Jeff Hardy walked slowly back to the SUV kicking up dirt as he went trying hard to keep himself together with no avail. When he neared he heard his cell ringing.  
  
  
  
Jeff raced back to answer it quelling the sobbing all the way. Opening the passenger car door he answered it keeping his voice calm. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Jeff!" Matt Hardy nearly shouted sounding worried. "Oh my God! Where have you been?"  
  
"I um just out Matt just out." Jeff replied wiping his eyes.  
  
"Jeff are you alright bro? Do you need me to take dad's car and come get you?" Matt asked his little brother already pulling on his shoes.  
  
"No Matt I'm fine. What's up?" Jeff asked shutting the door the passenger's side and walked over to the other side of the SUV and climbed in starting the engine.  
  
"I just got a call from Shane." Matt took a deep breath putting his anger with Shane to the side. "Vince is trying to shut down the school."  
  
  
  
"What? He can't do that!" Jeff said in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"But he's going to." Matt said.  
  
  
  
"Well what can we do?" Jeff asked him.  
  
  
  
"Shane and Stephanie have a plan to get him to sell the school to them unknowingly. If their plan backfires we have to be at the school to stop the wrecking balls. We're rounding up Hurricane and Lita and driving to New York tonight. Dad doesn't think it's a good idea but I'm not about to let my dreams go up in smoke." Matt said determined.  
  
"I agree. I'll be home to pack within the hour." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jeff is gay?  
  
  
  
Is Hurricane gay too?  
  
What about Molly?  
  
  
  
Is the plan going to work??  
  
  
  
All this and more next time on.. "I'm Real" ! 


	17. in pittsburgh

Stars of various color and brightness in Pittsburgh, PA accompanied the dark night sky. The street that Kurt Angle lived on was quiet almost mute. The moon cast a garish yellow glow in the backyard of the Angle family who was out at a family dinner minus a "sickly" Kurt. Vince McMahon's prized GT. convertible was planted in the driveway calm and peaceful. It's driver and passenger however, were inside dealing with complicated negotiations. Or actually a very stubborn and whiny Kurt who kept staring at Stephanie in an odd way.  
  
"What do you mean you won't do it!" Stephanie bellowed standing over a cringing Kurt Angle. Shane stood taken aback by his sister's aggressiveness. She really did have McMahon blood running through her.  
  
  
  
"Well think about it Steph what do I get out of this?" Kurt grumbled towards the youngest McMahon.  
  
  
  
"The satisfaction that you helped saved PROFESSIONAL WRESTLING!" Stephanie yelled back before returning to a calm state. Kurt gazed at her wistfully almost. His eyes traveled down her body and back up to her eyes, which were beginning to flare with rage. "And stop looking at me like that! SHANE DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" Shane nearly jumped out of his skin at the sheer tone and volume of her voice.  
  
  
  
"Umm this is your thing sis I mean you seem to have this under control maybe I should go get uhh..ahh Milk?" Shane smiled and almost darted out of the room catching the suggestive glance Kurt threw at Stephanie. "And Kurt if you value your life.don't touch my sister."  
  
  
  
"All I want is a little something for my trouble." Kurt said with Shane gone a gleam caught his eye.  
  
  
  
"Like what? Money? A CAR?" Stephanie asked anxiously. She had enough money to buy him a win at the upcoming Olympics. Hell she'd buy him the damn medals if she had to.  
  
  
  
"You..Stephanie I want you." Kurt smiled suggestively.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" Stephanie said looking disgusted.  
  
  
  
"If you want me to do as you ask YOU will have to give me something." Kurt stepped towards her placing his hands at her waist.  
  
  
  
"I have a boyfriend whom I love very much ok?" She inched backwards only to hit a wall. 'DAMN IT WHY IS A WALL THERE WHEN I DON'T NEED IT!' She thought uselessly. Shoving him back a little. She smirked trying to regain ground. "If this is your idea of sexy then you need to stop watching cheesy ass pornos." Stephanie said stepping to the side just as the shocked look came over his face.  
  
  
  
"OK then a kiss. Just a little kiss and all of this will be done." Kurt said grinning like a nut case. "A real kiss too, meaning lips on lips, tongue, you know the drill."  
  
  
  
"Did you two come to an agreement." Shane said walking back in the room with two glasses of milk. Kurt reached for one but Shane handed it to Stephanie and promptly drank the other one. Stephanie glared at her brother before tossing the contents of the glass in his face leaving Shane milky and wet. Stephanie handed the glass to Kurt and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
" I think we have Shane so lets get this ball rolling." Kurt said walking to his room and booted up his computer.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go check on Stephanie." Shane said turning back down the hall and walking towards the front door.  
  
  
  
"You do that Shane-O-Mac." Kurt said slipping into his room. "You do that?"  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!" Shane called out not seeing Stephanie on the front or back porch. Rounding back to the front he stopped seeing his sister's figure sitting atop the car.  
  
  
  
"Hey Steph." Shane trotted up leaning on the door while Stephanie lay curled up on the hood.  
  
  
  
"Shane." Stephanie replied curtly.  
  
  
  
"C'mon what's up?" Shane asked her. "The agreement can't be that bad."  
  
  
  
" I have to kiss him." Stephanie said disgust flowing through her voice.  
  
  
  
"That's it?" Shane said surprised. "I thought you had to like give him a real personal favor or something!"  
  
  
  
"You idiot do you think I'd really do that to Chris!" Stephanie said angrily.  
  
  
  
"I still don't understand why you like that freakish Canadian. Has he heard of a hair cut?" Shane laughed.  
  
"Well have Matt and Jeff heard of a mall?" Stephanie retorted.  
  
"I didn't mean to upset you but you know he started this whole thing." Shane said insincerely.  
  
"He started it! HE STARTED IT!" Stephanie slid off the car and yelled at her brother. "You are the one who started this thing. Just because you didn't get what you wanted!"  
  
  
  
"Well if he hadn't encouraged the little Hurri-dork then none of this would have happened." Shane yelled back.  
  
  
  
"Are we even related?" She stared him down.  
  
"Unfortunately yes!" Shane said turning away from his sister. "I know this is all my fault you don't need to rub it in."  
  
  
  
"Well stop blaming everyone else for what happened." Stephanie's voice softened. "I'm sorry I said that stuff but just once can you be my brother."  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Shane asked her confused.  
  
  
  
"Just be happy for me please?" Stephanie requested.  
  
  
  
"I'll try." Shane said wrapping an arm around his baby sister. "You know you don't have to kiss him."  
  
  
  
"Here I'm talking about responsibility and taking lumps. I guess I should sacrifice something for everyone. But Chris doesn't find out about this got it?" Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Shane said quietly. "C'mon lets go back inside."  
  
  
  
Walking back inside they found Kurt in the kitchen looking very smug. Shane inwardly groaned at the smirk that Kurt was giving his sister. He shot a look at Stephanie telling her silently that she didn't have to do it. Stephanie just shook her head. Kurt put an earnest smile on his face and looked to the side as if checking something. Shane looked in the same direction to see nothing but a microwave and a bunch of spices.  
  
  
  
"Lets get this over with." Stephanie said walking up to Kurt.  
  
Taking a deep, deep breath she placed her lips on his. She squealed as he lifted her up on the counter nearly shoving his tongue down her throat. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Shane grabbing at Kurt trying to throw him off her. Kurt shoved him backwards causing him to trip over a footstool. She tried to shove him off her went she slipped off the counter still in his arms and hit the microwave. About that time Shane had gotten back up and grabbed Kurt by the collar and tossed his carelessly to the side. Shane kneeled next to her. Making sure she was alright he glared at Kurt.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm guessing this means you don't value your life Kurt." Shane growled.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Shane lets go." Stephanie said standing up wiping her lips. "After we teach Kurt you don't mess with McMahons." Stephanie grinned evilly at Kurt as Shane led Kurt to his own room while Stephanie grabbed some paper towels and toilet paper while she heard Kurt hit the floor with a loud thud. Shane must have really been paying attention during submissions class. 


	18. Breaking up

A.n: Thanks guys (Ronda/buttercup and Keena/Blossom) for sticking up for me when I was down about that punk assed reviewer. It was really nice of you guys. The song in this next chapter is by No Doubt "Don't Speak"  
  
You and Me We used to be together Every day together always  
  
"Hello is Chris there?" Stephanie asked pacing the hotel room her brother got for them. The woman on the other line was Chris's mother and was getting him on the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Chris asked gruffly making Stephanie feel guilty, it sounded like she woke him up.  
  
I really feel I'm loosin' my best friend I can't believe This could be the end  
  
"Hey there." Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
  
  
Chris didn't answer her.  
  
It looks as though you're letting go And if it's real. Well I don't want to know  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie asked concerned. "You there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm here what do you want?" Chris asked not in the mood to talk to his soon to be ex-girlfriend.  
  
Don't Speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked having a feeling it had to do with her.  
  
"Did you have fun playing kissy face?" Chris asked her rewinding the tape and watching it heart brokenly.  
  
Don't Speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie replied confused.  
  
"Did you and Krusty Kurt Angel have fun together?" Chris asked.  
  
Our memories The can be inviting But some are altogether Mighty frightening  
  
Stephanie gasped. How did he know about the trip to Kurt's house? "H.h..how'd you know?"  
  
"A nice little tape was fed exed to me just this morning." Stephanie inwardly groaned.  
  
As we die, both you and I With my head in my hands I sit and cry  
  
"Didn't you see the part where I shoved him off of me?" Stephanie asked hopefully. Maybe Kurt was that stupid to not edit the tape.  
  
  
  
"You mean the part where you wrapped your arms around him?" Chris asked she could almost see the sneer on his face. Stephanie sat down on her hotel bed just as Shane came back into the room with a bag from radio shack.  
  
Don't Speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
"You know I've never hated a person in my life but right now what I'm feeling for you is pretty damned close." Chris sucked in a breath. "How could you do this to me.to us?"  
  
  
  
"It was for the school Chris that's what I'm trying to tell you we struck a deal." She began to sob tears crawling down her cheeks at a slow pace.  
  
Don't Speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"I can't talk to you again.I think we should break up Stephanie." Chris said wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
  
  
"What?" Stephanie gasped. "No Chris please just let me explain." Stephanie said.  
  
It's all ending I gotta stop pretending who we are You and me I can see us dying.are we?  
  
"What's there to explain you have your tongue down his throat." Chris said darkly. "I have to go now."  
  
  
  
"Chris no wait don't hang up don't." Stephanie pleaded to him but he was already slipping.  
  
Don't Speak I know just what you're saying So please stop explaining Don't tell me cause it hurts  
  
  
  
"Bye." And then an audible click was heard and Stephanie curled up in a ball on the bed with the definite intention to cry until she couldn't anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Steph what's wrong?" Shane asked his sister placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Don't Speak I know what you're thinking I don't need your reasons Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
"He hates me.I wasn't good enough." Stephanie mumbled under her breath. He could barely make them out between her sobbing.  
  
"Here Steph." Shane pulled back the covers to her bed and picked her up setting her down at the head of the bed and pulled the covers over her.  
  
  
  
"He found out Shane.where am I going to be with out him?" Stephanie asked before burying her head into the pillow and crying her eyes out  
  
  
  
"You'll be fine Steph.you're Stephanie McMahon damn it.the dominant female." Shane said kissing his sister on the cheek before walking out side to the hall to make his calls the next two days would be like hell for his little sister but they couldn't let their dad shut down the school. Couldn't and wouldn't were two very different things.  
  
  
  
"Hey can I speak to Chris Beniot." Shane said into the phone. "Thanks."  
  
"Hello?" Chris said into the phone.  
  
"Chris.hey this is Shane McMahon.I need your help." Shane said swallowing every ounce of pride he had to speak.  
  
I've decided to make my on Fanfiction yahoo group. IF any of you would like to join in the fun and post stories or read any other author's stories here is the link http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BubblesWrestlingfanfiction/ I hope you guyz enjoyed the chapter! 


	19. sold!

"Ok Stephanie you ready?" Shane asked his little sister from outside of the hotel bathroom. She'd been in there for over 45 minutes.  
  
"Shane I look like a 30 year old woman!" Stephanie whined.  
  
  
  
" And I look like I'm 46!" Shane said rolling his eyes. They had a meeting with their father in 20 minutes.  
  
"I swear to god that if you laugh you're dead meat!" Stephanie said.  
  
"Me dead meat?" Shane laughed. "You do realize the last time you threatened me I tossed you in a pool of ice cold water when you were in an all white ensamble."  
  
"OK here I come." Stephanie stepped out of the bathroom in a long maroon jumper over a white turtle neck.. Her hair was neatly tucked beneath a french braided blonde wig. She was wearing a pair of black loafers and green contacts. Added make up under her eyes making her age seem more.  
  
"Cute outfit." Shane said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Floodie." Stephanie glared at him crossing her arms.  
  
Shane looked down at his olive green suit the pant legs coming just around his ankles. He was wearing a dark brown wig and blue contacts. "Let's go.by the way nice shoes."  
  
"SHANE!" Stephanie said infuriated.  
  
  
  
"Vince are you sure they'll be here." Linda asked. "Maybe we should wait for the kids."  
  
"Honey we've got the police on it. They'll find them." Vince said just as the homey couple entered the room. "Right now we need to take care of business."  
  
  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Titan." Vince greeted the pair who walked in the door of his office.  
  
"Hello Mr. McMahon." Shane said. "Mrs. McMahon."  
  
"Hello." Linda said putting on a smile.  
  
"Well now lets get on with business." Vince said motioning for the couple to take a seat.  
  
"Why is it you want to purchase the school?" Linda asked the couple.  
  
"Well.." Shane said grinning squarely. "I have a dream if you say... that we'll be able to house one of the best orphanage's in New York City."  
  
"Yes the grounds seem large enough." Stephanie said smiling straightly.  
  
"We'll be the headmaster's and the childrens' teachers." Shane said. "That is until we can afford more help."  
  
  
  
"Sounds lovely." Linda said smiling at Vince. "See I told you it was a good idea."  
  
"That you did Linda." Vince said positively beaming. "You are aware of the damages that need fixing we'll pay that and anything after that is at your cost."  
  
"Yes sir." Shane said patting Stephanie on the arm.  
  
  
  
"Well I think that we're done here." Vince said. "You just have to sign these papers and the deed is all yours."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 2 ½ hours later.*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Can you believe he bought that?" Stephanie squealed into the phone at Trish.  
  
"For some odd reason I can." Trish laughed.  
  
"So please don't forget.Friday at three." Stephanie said.  
  
"Friday at 3 I got it girl." Trish said laughing.  
  
"Umm Steph can I ask you something?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Stephanie replied.  
  
"What's this about you and Chris breaking up?" She asked.  
  
"What's there to explain.he dumped me." Stephanie said. " I cheated on him for the sake of the school."  
  
"I hurt him in the worst way but soon he'll know the truth but I hope he'll forgive me." Stephanie said wiping her eyes.  
  
"He will." Trish said.  
  
"I'll see you on Friday ok?" Stephanie said.  
  
"See you then.." Trish said before hanging up.  
  
'Knock'  
  
'Knock'  
  
"Shane..STEPHANIE OPEN UP!" Lita bellowed.  
  
"Lita!" Stephanie jumped up happily from her seat and swung open the door.  
  
  
  
"STEPH!" Lita and Stacey screamed.  
  
"Oh my god how are you?" Stephanie said hugging them.  
  
"Can we get in or are you just going to leave us out in the hallway?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh my God Matt!" Stephanie said stepping aside and looking at the eldest hardy.  
  
"Hey Steph." Matt said smiling reasurringly. Hugging her he looked at Shane. The air not quite clear between them he looked from his brother to Shane questionably.  
  
"Thanks for coming." Shane said hands in his pockets.  
  
  
  
"We're friends we've been friends since Camp WWE." Jeff said nodding. "No questions asked."  
  
"Thanks man." Shane said hugging Jeff then Matt.  
  
  
  
"AWWWW!" Stacey, Lita, and Stephanie giggled.  
  
All was good but for how long.  
  
Also I have a new Yahoo group for those who'd like to read my other wwe fan fiction that I don't have time to post on FF.net. It's also for other's to post their own stories and review others' work. Well anyways if you'd like to join the yahoo group here is the link. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BubblesWrestlingfanfiction/  
  
Thanks so much! 


	20. chapter 20

A.n: Thanks y'all for reading my story so far. Thanks for your reviews I really really appreciate what's said in them. But here's the next chapter guys. The song in it is by Rob Zombie "Feel so Numb"  
  
  
  
Mud bath, acrobat, a midnight drive  
  
everybody's slippin everybody survive  
  
radio talk show try to project  
  
everything you need when you gotta connect  
  
  
  
"Stephanie we got a problem." Shane yelled out to his little sister.  
  
"What's up is the ring done?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Dad bought back the school." Shane said.  
  
"WHAT?" Stephanie said in disbelief. "No."  
  
"Right out from under us." Shane looked down at his feet anger masking his face. "It had to be Kurt."  
  
"We can still fight.." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
blacken the sun!  
  
what have i done?  
  
i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!  
  
  
  
"I refuse to give in damn it!" She yelled slamming her fist into her open palm.  
  
  
  
"Hey hey!" Trish said with a smile walking up to her crew minus Molly Holly. They were in what they knew as Wrestle Academy. She took a look around her smile dimming and finally slipping off her lips. "Wow its so empty."  
  
  
  
"Yeah we know." Lita said linking arms with the blonde.  
  
blacken the sun!  
  
what have i done?  
  
i feel so good i feel so numb yeah  
  
  
  
"Guy's we've got a problem." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Whats up?" Trish asked giving her friend a hug.  
  
"Daddy bought the school back." Stephanie said. "Right out from under us."  
  
"Shit what now?" Stacey asked.  
  
"We still fight..." Stephanie said. The girls nodded in agreement. Wrapping their arms around each other they realized they had one last chance to get their school back. To get their lives back. If they failed there would be no more Wrestle Academy. POOF gone just like that.  
  
"Hey girls are we going to just stand around here or are we going to get going on saving OUR school?" Molly asked coming around the corner bags in hand.  
  
  
  
Sugar sweet braniac on your neck  
  
get in to tomorrow man I gotta reflect  
  
a blue world dream girl up the street  
  
gotta wake her up cause I don't want her to dream  
  
  
  
"Molly's right we only have 2 hours until my mom and dad get here." Stephanie said.  
  
"So how exactly is this going to go down?" Lita asked her best friend.  
  
"Well Matt, Jeff, and Shane are digging out a circle around the school they should be done in a few minutes considering they started about an hour ago. I need you guys to be here at the door and on each level of the school. At least one for each level." Stephanie explained.  
  
  
  
blacken the sun!  
  
what have i done?  
  
i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!  
  
  
  
"I'll need someone out front with me when we light the ring of fire around the school." Stephanie said.  
  
"Ring of fire?" Lita asked.  
  
"If anyone is going to destroy this school it'll be us." Stephanie said gravely. "I'll send a call to everyone to get out if it comes to that."  
  
"You do realize you could go to jail for doing that right?" Molly asked just making sure of her friends decision.  
  
  
  
blacken the sun!  
  
what have i done?  
  
i feel so good i feel so numb yeah  
  
  
  
"Yeah I know.If I can't be apart of the business the only way I know how then I won't be at all." Stephanie said. " Are we all agreed."  
  
"We're with you one hundred percent." Lita assured her.  
  
"Great.." Stephanie said.  
  
"I own this school in a sense.daddy will have to tear me down to get to it first."  
  
"Stephanie the news people are here!" Shane called out to his little sister who walked out of the bathroom with the other girls sporting her wrestle academy gear. "We're ready to go."  
  
  
  
Jingle jangle comin gonna crush your back  
  
well everybody want it gotta take it back  
  
rain trash porn slash what is why  
  
look into forever revolutionize  
  
  
  
"I'll take the 3rd floor." Trish said.  
  
"I've got the second." Molly said.  
  
"I'll take the bottom." Stacey announced with a smile.  
  
"Walkie Talkie's ready?" Stephanie asked holding up her own.  
  
Each girl held up a black walkie talkie.  
  
  
  
blacken the sun!  
  
what have i done?  
  
i feel so bad i feel so numb yeah!  
  
blacken the sun!  
  
what have i done?  
  
i feel so good i feel so numb yeah  
  
  
  
"Lets go." Stephanie said walking out into the front lawn being greeted by Matt, Jeff, and Shane who were filling the moat with a gasoline. A long thin trail could be seen in the up rooted dirt. The ground trembled and they could see the wrecking ball coming off in the distance. Bulldozers rolled down the street accompanied by a black Honda?  
  
  
  
" Chris?" Stephanie said her joy radiating as Chris and his friends got out of the cramped car. Coming from another side was Hurricane Helms in his jeep. Everyone was here.  
  
Chris Jericho walked up to the group on the lawn. Looking at Stephanie a hurt expression washed over him. He turned to Shane for instructions. This was his school too and he'd be damned if ANYONE would EVER try and bring it down. "I want each of you on a level of the school. you'll be our leverage."  
  
"Leverage?" Edge asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"If they try to go through us we'll tell them that you're in there.. they won't want to hurt you." Shane explained. Stephanie stayed mute much to everyone's surprise. She looked at Chris from time to time.  
  
"All right." Chris said and the group headed into the school. Stephanie grabbed his arm.  
  
"Chris?" Looking into his blue eyes she saw questions. She saw love.  
  
"I'm not here for you." Chris said shaking off any emotions. He looked at her harshly. "I'm here to save MY school." With that he ran to catch up with everyone meanwhile the camera's were rolling and the bulldozers kept coming. They were almost on the school lawn. Right behind them she knew was her father's car. Inside had to be himself and her mother.  
  
"Shit are they going to stop?" Matt asked.  
  
The bulldozers moved closer riding over the lawn. "I take that as a no!" Jeff said backing up.  
  
"Get back.." Shane whispered the large vehicles almost upon them. "GET BACK!"  
  
Shane waited until each of them was behind the moat before lighting a match and tossing it into the moat. They watched as the ring of fire ignited causing the bulldozers to stop. "C'mon to the roof!" Shane yelled.  
  
Racing up the stairs they motioned for everyone to get to the roof. The entire group followed them. The door to the final set of stairs was locked. The guys rammed it almost braking it down. Stacey tapped Stephanie on the arm. She looked to the ceiling hearing a loud rumble. "Can't you hear it?"  
  
"Hear what?" Stephanie asked her. The loud rumbling of planes over head caught her ears. They sounded like helicopters. The guys finally got the door down and they rushed the stairs. Reaching the outside Stephanie blanched as they all separated. Shane was yelling to them to spread out. The scene was all to sureal. How in the hell did it come to this?  
  
  
  
"STEPH!" Shane called out handing her a bull horn. "You're the brilliant brains of this operation."  
  
Stephanie looked at the group of people that had gathered in front of the ring of fire. Surprisingly when she looked up she saw news helicopters. She counted mentily there were at least 4 from 4 different stations. And were those Mtv camera's down on the ground with news cameras. Looking around at each of her friends she received a smile from everyone..well except Chris but he didn't count at the moment. Shane put his hands on her shoulders along with Matt and Jeff standing beside him. Lita and Trish stepped up beside her in support along with Molly and Stacey.  
  
"A few weeks ago girl died in a car crash." Stephanie started taking a deep breath. "She was in the car with that guy right there." Stephanie pointed out Jeff.  
  
"A lot of bitterness was formed there between two groups of friends. It all came down to a fight.a fight that caused a lot of injury and revelations." She looked to Shane. "We were sent home because of that fight and my Father.Vince McMahon and my Mother Linda McMahon decided to shut down this school. The thing that they don't realize is that it's not just about me and Shane. It's about everyone who has ever trained at this school. Anyone who's ever worked for this school. Anyone who has busted their ass in this school. We love this school and the business. So we tried to save this school my brother Shane and I started this master plan to buy the school from daddy. We succeded. But then he bought it back right out from under us."  
  
Time seemed to slow a Stephanie lowered the bullhorn from her mouth and looked at her parents now standing on the lawn a safe distance from the ring of fire but she could see them none the less. " Daddy if you want to tear down this school then you'll have to take us down with it!" She handed the bullhorn over to her brother.  
  
"We have nothing left." Shane said. "You want it come get." The group behind them yelled in agreement.  
  
  
  
Time stopped. Vince McMahon looked in the eyes of his children and their friends. They were serious. Dead serious. He brought up his hand and waved off the bulldozers and the giant wrecking ball. Linda clamped on to her husbands arm and looked up proudly at her son and daughter and their friends. Maybe they were wrong after all.  
  
  
  
WELL... should I continue? I think I should what do you the readers think?  
  
  
  
  
  
Also I have a new Yahoo group for those who'd like to read my other wwe fan fiction that I don't have time to post on FF.net. It's also for other's to post their own stories and review others' work. Well anyways if you'd like to join the yahoo group here is the link. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BubblesWrestlingfanfiction/ 


	21. WE'RE BACK!

An: 130!!!!!WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!!! *Does backflips and the macarena* Thank youz!!! *Hugs all reviewers* YOU GUYS KICK ASS!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for the words of encouragement!!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're BACK!!!" Stephanie jumped up and down 2 weeks after the confrontation with her dad. She was dressed in black and white sweat pants with a white Wrestle Academy shirt. Turning around and walking backwards she looked at her friends who were all beaming along with her.  
  
"All I wanna do right now is take some serious bumps!" Lita said bobbing her head along to the beat of the headphones neatly placed around her neck. She was wearing a pair of red shorts coming mid-thigh and the same T-shirt Stephanie was wearing.  
  
"Got that right! Trish exclaimed wearing an almost identical outfit to Stephanie's. Her pants were pink. "I've been perfecting this move, and I've even got a name for it!"  
  
"What's that?" Molly asked in yellow and white shorts and a yellow company t-from her cousins' company.  
  
"Stratusfaction!" Trish said excitedly.  
  
"Sounds nice!" Stacey said in her green sweat pants that she'd rolled up to her knees. She also wore an old SummerSlam T-shirt.  
  
"Hey Steph who's that girl?" Stacey asked pointing to a tall African American girl hugging Chris Jericho on across the way from them. Chris swung her around saying that he'd missed her and was so glad that she was going to Wrestle Academy. He stopped when he saw Stephanie looking at him with a hurt expression.  
  
"Will All students report to the courtyard!" A sweet voice announced over the intercom.  
  
  
  
"Let's go." Stephanie said barely concealing her tears as she walked to the courtyard.  
  
"Hey Chris get off my girl!" Lance yelled hopping off the wall from behind Chris Benoit.  
  
  
  
"Hey she jumped me remember!" Chris laughed as Mystic wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, Lance Storms waist.  
  
  
  
"C'mon lets go!" Edge yelled out coming up behind them with Matt and Jeff and Shane.  
  
  
  
"Chris I gotta talk and walk with you!" Shane said and Chris hung back with his new friend.  
  
"I'd first like to say WELCOME BACK students!" Vince said with a big smile. Standing next to him was Ric Flair the principal.  
  
"As owner of this school and Head of the United States Wrestling Association I have a few announcements to make." Vince nodded at the silence. "Due to the delay in our events there will be a new way of competition between schools."  
  
Stephanie leaned up and stared at Chris and Shane from across the courtyard. What could they be talking about? Was Shane telling him the truth? Chris's face contorted in to anger and he looked up at her and just glared at her. Tears pricked her eyes. She and he were toast together. He had a new girlfriend and she'd just have to get over it. Taking a shaky breath she turned her gaze to the stage where her father stood.  
  
"Therefore there will be a Royal Rumble to decide who will face off at the final competition of the year. This competition will be called WrestleMania and will be held in March. At the Royal Rumble there will be two divisions of 20 competitors each. I'll let your principal tell you all the rules."  
  
  
  
Chris looked over at Stephanie who stood with her girlfriends at the other side of the courtyard. She looked about to cry and he didn't blame her. If she'd dumped him the way he dumped her he'd be acting the same way. Why didn't he let her explain? He tried to remember a reason and couldn't come up with any. How dare that bastard Kurt Angle do what he'd done to them. The little shit deserved to..well he wasn't even going to begin to think about what he deserved. Touching Stephanie like he did and then betraying them then sending him that God awful tape.  
  
"WOOOO!" Ric yelled out to the audience before he took the microphone. "The rules of this competition will be as follows: 30 men or women one ring. There will be a start off of two people in the ring as the match wears on the more competitors will come out. There will be 10 competitors from each school. The match ends when one Wrestler is left standing in the ring after eliminating all 29 other competitors. The rules are the same for both men and women. I've chosen who shall go to the competition."  
  
Murmuring could be heard throughout the courtyard. The girls traded looks when Ric announced that he'd go with the ladies first. "For the ladies it will be Jazz, Debra, Lita, Stephanie McMahon, Stacey Kiebler, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Torrie Wilson, and Mystic Queen."  
  
"Yes!" Each of the girls gave high fives and hugs. Stephanie turned around and watched the new girl hug Chris and he hugged her back.  
  
"Now for the Gentlemen." Ric said getting even more excited. "We've got Hunter "Herst" Helmsley, Chris Jericho, Edge, Chris Benoit, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Christian, Shane "Hurricane" Helms, and Shane McMahon."  
  
"Hell YEAH!" Jeff shouted from the group and Ric threw a warning look at the group of guys. Jeff exchanged a glance at Hurricane and nodded. Both guys slipped from the group and out of the courtyard un-noticed. Or what they thought was un-noticed by Matt Hardy.  
  
"I wish you all good luck in your training for this event which will take place in January of 2003." Ric said. "You are all WOOOOOOO dismissed!"  
  
Stephanie hung around getting a last glance at Chris before leaving the courtyard. Sighing she continued on to bumps before being pulled into a near by closet. Opening her mouth to scream in fear she hastened when a light clicked on and Chris Jericho stood across from her.  
  
"I need you to meet me in the ring yard at 3:00." Chris said putting his hand over her mouth. "It's really important and I need you to be there. Will you please do this for me?" Chris asked.  
  
Stephanie nodded and he looked at her..was that a tender smile creeping upon his face. Clenching his jaw he left the room leaving Stephanie sinking to the floor and clutching her arms around her knees. Staring straight ahead at the wall she leaned her head back and groaned when the bell sounded seconds later. Jumping up she ran to the locker rooms hoping she didn't get in trouble.  
  
"Hey Shane." Jeff said in the locker room bathrooms. No one was there just them for the moment.  
  
"Hey Jeff." Shane Helms said smiling at him. Jeff shifted his weight as did Hurricane and looked to the floor. Hurricane was at his side in an instant kissing his lips fully. Was this really happening. What was he doing?  
  
"Holy shit." Matt muttered and gasped a little too loud. Jeff and Shane turned towards him petrified looks on their faces.  
  
"Matt.." Jeff started.  
  
"Don't fucking talk to me Jeff just don't!" Matt yelled before turning on his heel and walking out leaving the guys in the locker room wondering what had happened.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~@~~~~  
  
"Chris?" Stephanie called out standing in the ring looking around at the empty area. What was up?  
  
  
  
"Steph!" Jericho yelled walking up the steps. He had a hand behind his back when he climbed through the ropes. He stopped when he came to her and smiled.  
  
"Chris what's up?" Stephanie asked confused.  
  
  
  
"Sit here Chris instructed one handedly helping her to sit on the top turnbuckle in a corner of the ring. He pulled from behind him a microphone. He pointed a remote to the stereo and a familiar tune started to play. Stephanie almost burst out laughing when she recognized it. His voice went deep.  
  
"Baby I know that you are hurting, Right now you feel like you could never love again. Now All I ask is for a chance to prove that I love you." Chris said with a smile on his face. It took everything Stephanie had in her to stop herself from laughing out loud. This had to be the sweetest, Cheesiest, most adorable thing a guy had ever done for her. "From the first day that I saw your smiling face. Honey, I knew that we would be together forever. OOH when I asked you out, you said no but I found out. Darling that you'd been hurt. You thought that you'd never love again."  
  
"CHRIS!" Stephanie laughed. He looked hurt and she smiled.  
  
"What I know you love this song so don't deny it!" Chris said walking over to her. "I know what happened. Shane told me. Please forgive me."  
  
"Hmmm make you go through hoops or kiss you right now." Stephanie said weighing the outcomes. Chris placed his hands on the ropes beside her legs and peered up into her eyes. How in the hell could she resist that. "So Mystic isn't your girlfriend."  
  
"There's only one girl for me." Chris said leaning up. "And I'm looking into her beautiful eyes right now."  
  
"Chris." Stephanie smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Chris replied and she decided he really meant it when he leaned up and kissed her again. Running her fingers through his hair she grinned.  
  
"You are so cheesy it is not funny." Stephanie said kissing him again.  
  
"Ahh what can I say.I have someone who I can be cheesy to." Chris said getting the last word before she hopped down off the turnbuckle and into his waiting arms.  
  
  
  
AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
YES DAMN IT!! I am a former teeny bopper and I'm proud of it!!!!! OK I'm STILL A DAMNED TEENY BOPPER. If Nick Carter came to my house and ripped his shirt off I'd become the super slut and rabidly rap...kiss him! *looks at buttercup and blossom* Y'ALL HAVE CORUPPTED MY NOT SO INNOCENT MIND! I would blame lauren but y'all got to me first! 


	22. Happy Halloween pt 1

"Hey guys what's up?" Trish walked up to her friends at the local teen hangout The Spotlight. She'd just gotten off of work. Since leaving New York they'd all had to give up their jobs. She was now working at a local supermarket. She was still dressed in her marty's food supply uniform consisting of khaki flares, white sneakers, and a white polo with the store's symbols on it.  
  
  
  
"Nothin much just HALLOWEEN planning!" Stacey said exaggerating the word Halloween. Dressed stylishly in a pair of dark blue hip huggers, a Spongebob Square Square pants T-shirt, and a brown suede jacket.  
  
"So what are our plans for this year?" Trish asked pulling out a chair and sitting down on it backwards leaning on the top of it.  
  
"Well guys I was walking in Times Square yesterday and I saw a sign on MTV studios for the filming of the yearly halloween episode of Fear." Molly said nodding she looked at the girls.  
  
"What were you doing in times square?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I was buying this outfit!" Molly said pointing out her apparel of a pink halter top and a ripped faded jean skirt it was accompanied by black knee high boots.  
  
"Nice.." Stephanie commented then stood so the group could check out he outfit too. "I bought this three days ago I had to have it!"  
  
"That is so cute Steph!" Lita said. Stephanie was wearing a pink panther shirt and black stretch pants with her old addidas.  
  
" But I so want to borrow that shirt Molly!" Stephanie said giggling.  
  
"Guys way off SUBJECT!" Trish said.  
  
"Ok so there's this house in upstate New York the real name for it is Chanticleer Commons." Molly said digging out the papers she'd printed up on the house. "But everyone else calls it Satan's Kitchen." She handed out the papers to each of the girls.  
  
Each girl read it carefully and was slowly pulled into the tale.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanticleer Commons was apart of a plantation growing various fruits. In that house through out time has carried secrets unknown to most in the area, what is known is that well over 12 deaths have occurred there. The first death occurred during the revolutionary war when the house's first owners were slaughtered by British troops for not cooperating. Alexandria and Charles Denton were holding information about american troops they had two daughters who were hidden in the house. They were stashed in the attic closet. The secret passeges of the house ( a stair well that lead down to the basement) allowed the two to escape. Selphie and Victoria (Victoria was 8) made it through the night to a neighbors house where Victoria was captured and killed. Selphie who was 16 was kept and raped. She gave up her father's secrets to live and returned home to the house her parents were killed.  
  
  
  
Two months later she Married William Buckton who relocated from North Carolina to escape death by britsh troops. After their wedding night the couple reportedly saw Victoria's Mother holding her stomach as if keeping blood in and walking the halls screaming in agony. Her screams were to her husband whom when William got out of bed often saw lying stabbed 45 times in the chest. Victoria was slowly driven mad by these images and called for a priest to bless the house constantly. After a while She was accused of having an affair with that same priest.  
  
  
  
Unknown to her husband she had a child that he raised as his own. Arnold Buckton was 3 years old when his father found out that he was the son of the priest. He happened upon his cheating wife and the priest in the garden the same day he found out and slit his wife's throat. The preist ran until he reached the slaves cavern deep in the forest. This is where William gutted the preist and tossed the body carelessly into the slaves cabin. Walking back to the garden the broken man slit his own throat and collapsed on top of his dead wife their blood staining the cobblestone ground. A stain which was never able to be removed and was always fresh and wet.  
  
  
  
  
  
Arnold Buckton at age 24 never legally or socially acceptably married. But instead he prefered the servant girls. This included his lover Theresa. Their marriage was never legal but they had three sons in their first 3 years of marriage. It was rumored that Theresa was a mad woman. A slave who craved power. There were fights in the bedroom that was once Charles and Deborah's and then William and Victoria's. Their shouts could be heard all over the land arguing over land and the final will of the head of the family. When Arnold died at the age 30 mysteriously, she was accused of murder. Arnold was found hanging out in the woods next to the slave cabin. The same place where the priest that his father had killed more than 17 years prior.  
  
  
  
Theresa was never tried for the crime therefore she continued to run the household. Looked down upon by her neighbors she decided to show her strength and ruthlessness. Theresa ruled the house with an iron fist. Killing slaves who didn't obey her orders. Cutting their bodies into pieces and placing them around the house under floor boards as a reminder to the house slaves who they were. This carried on for another 18 years. Her sons Timothy, Benjamin, and Hunter were 21, 20, and 19. When the servants plotted to kill their mistress her son's did nothing to stop them. Theresa's body was poisoned by her food 20 years after her husband's death. Her eldest son took the reigns and the other son's still remained in the house.  
  
  
  
Rumors flared up once again when all three turned down several offers from neighboring planters with young daughters. When ten years later the brothers were still unmarried neighbors inspected the situation during the night and found all three sharing the same bed. The house at the time could house over 87 people at a time. With 75 rooms and 10 secret rooms the house was equipped with more than enough space for the three men to not have to sleep together. When investigated further it was discovered that once every other night a manservant would share the company of each man. The neighbors approached the brothers with caution. An argument broke out when the brother's were defending each other and a fist fight occurred each were knocked unconsious and arrested. For the unholyness of their relationship all three were hung on the house grounds. The house fell into disrepair for over 100 years.  
  
In 1911 the house was bought yet again by a wealthy banker named Luke Fellowes. He and his wife and daughter Julia Fellowes and Elizabeth Fellowes were coming to America by ship. More specifically the ship Titanic. When the ship sunk the following year the house fell into the hands of the Thomas's. Matthew Thomas and Ivy Thomas were well known for their survival on the Titanic. Unlike the Fellowes who died in their life boat after being rescued from the waters.  
  
  
  
Two years after settling in the haunting began. In the garden sounds of murmuring scared the mistress of the house while she was tending to the garden in the absence of their gardener who had quit due to fear of ghosts. In the bedroom that belonged the Dentons and the Bucktons agonizing screams could be heard. The loud muttering of Victoria Buckton was heard beside the right bedside. Deborah can be seen stumbling down the hallway. Occasionally pounding on the door can be heard. More than likely if there is someone in the room the pounding will continue for hours upon hours. If no one is in the room the pounding normally lasts for 10 minutes at a time.  
  
  
  
Whispering in the attic and the sounds of footsteps in the walls indicate that Selphie has returned to the house in search of her sister whom was to protect her from danger. Out in the woods where the abandoned slave cabin rests bones and other deteriorated organs were reportedly seen. The body of Theresa Buckton was seen on the table after her poisoning. And in the early morning at 4:45 am the bodies of slaves appear around the house looking for something is has been suggested that they are looking for their bones. In the late evening just before the sun sets at the gates of the house the three Buckton Brothers are seen hanging from posts. In April the Fellowes can be seen walking through the fog trying to find their way home.  
  
  
  
The Thomas's we extremely unhappy with the home after they moved there. The crops slowly dying were of no use to them. But several weeks before they were set to move the keys to every door in the house went missing and every door in the house locked tight as a drum. Howls and screams were heard that night in 1927 when they tried to move but they were trapped inside with the horrors of the house. In 1987 the neighbors of the area tried to burn it down. They were horrified to see the flames turn a pale green and white and the screams of death intensified. The house didn't burn but the fire raged on well into the night before stopping 2 am. The sounds were never forgotten and the legend still stood just like that house. That house which is now known as Satan's kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Whoa guys this sounds great." Lita said smiling.  
  
"12 people died there!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Remember my deal with the dead I don't mess with them they down mess with me.  
  
  
  
"I say we go." Trish said.  
  
"To SATAN'S KITCHEN WE GO!" Stacey, Trish, Molly, and Lita said. Stephanie sat there thinking of just what they were getting themselves into. 


	23. Happy Halloween pt 2

An.: WOW!! THANKS GUYS!!! *WAVES TO ALL REVIEWERS AND SMILES* Did y'all like the horror legend I built up? I was looking for something really terrifying but I couldn't find one so I decided to make one up. I was inspired by LadyJackyls's story Fear. It's on her site Southern Grace. So.. GO READ IT! It's got slash but it's really good and gave me chills. So with that here is the next chapter of I'm Real. Read and be afraid..be very afraid.  
  
'Knock'  
  
'Knock'  
  
"Hello?" Mystic opened Stephanie's door to find the billion-dollar princess looking out her closed window.  
  
"Hey." Stephanie said turning to her new friend. She and Mystic had long since found a common ground. In the two weeks that Mystic had gotten there they'd become friends.  
  
"You alright?" Mystic asked when Stephanie didn't look at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm great." Stephanie said walking to her closet. "Just nerves ya know."  
  
"I know what you mean." Mystic said calmly stuffing her hands in the back pockets of her black jeans.  
  
"I just came to check on you because well the Van is here." Mystic said. "If there's a time to back out.now's the time."  
  
  
  
"I'm not backing out I'm just freaked out." Stephanie said.  
  
"C'mon you're a McMahon DAMN IT!" Mystic said and Stephanie laughed. "It's only a house."  
  
"Just a house." Stephanie repeated the words echoing in her mind.  
  
"JUST A HOUSE!" Mystic said again shaking Stephanie by the shoulders.  
  
"So see you down stairs!" Mystic said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie muttered pulling out jeans and white tank top and putting them on. Pulling on her K.Swiss sneakers she looked up as Trish walked in the door with her stuff ready to go.  
  
"Ya ready?" Trish asked her.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Stephanie asked as a black and blue van pulled up out side of the girls' boarding house. She pulled on a blue sweater over her white tank top and jeans.  
  
  
  
"Hell yeah C'mon Stephanie we're going to be on TV what would be better?" Trish asked wearing jeans and black T-shirt.  
  
  
  
"Y'all come on the van is here and the guys are down stairs." Lita yelled popping her pony-tailed head into the room. Dressed cutely in a white sweatshirt and shorts she held over her shoulder a small purple duffel bag. It was Friday night and they were spending their five day weekend in the house from hell.  
  
"Ok ok!" Stephanie picked up her pink back sack and slung it over her shoulders. Pulling her hair up in a bun with her pink scrunchie she faced her friends. Trish picked up her small carrying case and headed towards the door just as Stacey and Molly came down the hall each in shorts and tank tops they each had two bags of stuff.  
  
"Alright ladies." Molly said enthusiastically. "Lets rock and ROLL!"  
  
"WOOHOOO!" Lita shouted bounding down the stairs the rest of the girls following with hoots and hollers.  
  
That left Stephanie at the top of the stairs she looked back to the closed door of her room and sighed. An ominous feeling took over and she shivered. The halls seemed to call her back to her room. At that moment she wanted to jump into her bed and pull the covers over her head. She couldn't help it. An overwhelming feeling of doom filled her. She wondered if she was coming back to the place she called home. Who wouldn't wonder?  
  
  
  
"STEPHANIE!" Chris Jericho ran up the stairs and stopped when he saw his girlfriend just staring at her door. She looked troubled and her body was trembling. "Steph?"  
  
  
  
She turned to him snapping out of her trance. Smiling at him she took steps towards him. They were heavy steps. Her stomach twisted into knots when she looked up at him. Distress was very clear in her eyes. "Hey."  
  
"Hey baby what's wrong?" Chris asked wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this Chris." Stephanie said. "I know it's just a TV show but I'm scared.. Real scared."  
  
"It's ok I'll be there with you and you know I'll protect you from the evil ghosts." Chris said kissing the tip of her nose.  
  
"Alright." Stephanie said kissing his lips. "Let's go."  
  
"Lets get this party started!" Lita said bouncing up and down. She looked at her boyfriend as he loaded the van with their stuff. He looked to be weighing something in his mind. She surveyed the sidewalk and noticed Jeff and Hurricane Helms off to the side talking closely. Molly was talking to Stacey and Trish. Edge and Christian were filming everything with Edge behind the camera. Matt finished putting the stuff in the van and Lita turned and watching him. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind she was surprised when he jumped.  
  
"Jittery much?" Lita asked rubbing her cheek against the back of his shoulders. Matt smiled for a brief moment and reached behind him pulling her around to face him. Lita looked up into his eyes and smiled at him brightly, innocently.  
  
"Hey." He said softly leaning in and kissing her deeply he calmed down. He relaxed a little.  
  
"Hey." Lita replied after they pulled apart. "What was that for?"  
  
"Can't a guy just kiss his girlfriend randomly and lovingly?" Matt asked. Lita raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's wrong Matt you've been so tense lately." Lita asked.  
  
"Nothing just." Matt's eyes wandered over to where his brother and Hurricane Helms stood close together whispering almost breathing in each other's breaths. They broke apart and Hurricane walked over to Molly wrapping an arm around her waist and whispering in her ear. Lance Storm and Mystic Queen who hopped into the animated discussion soon joined them.  
  
"Just what?" Lita asked just as Stephanie and Chris came out and put their stuff in the van. The driver came around to the side walk.  
  
"It's time to go." He said and waked back around to the driver's seat.  
  
Stephanie shivered at the words he spoke. Looking back at the boarding house she sighed. Saying the lord's prayer while climbing in the van she took a seat in the back next to Chris. Laying her head on his shoulder she closed her eyes continuing her prayer wondering if even God could protect them from the horrors of the house they'd call home for the weekend.  
  
"Jeff and Hurricane are gay." Matt muttered quietly to Lita.  
  
"What!?" Lita whispered back loudly.  
  
"shh." Matt said breathing out a harsh breath. "I saw them kissing the day we got back in the locker room."  
  
  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Lita said. When Matt didn't say anything she knew the answer curling up next to him she thought of just how many secrets would be revealed over the weekend.  
  
Shane McMahon sat next to Molly Holly solving out their differences. He still loved her no doubt about that but she loved someone else. HE was willing to wait for her. She laughed along with a joke he'd said. They were back to square one together. It was just the way he liked it.  
  
"Hey Steph can I tell you something?" Stacey asked noticing both Chris and Edge were asleep.  
  
"Yeah sure what's up?" Stephanie replied turning to look at her friend.  
  
"Well.." Stacey opened her mouth and closed it. She looked around and everyone else seemed to wrapped up in a conversation or sleeping. She leaned in and whispered her secret in Stephanie's ears. Stephanie's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something when the Van jerked to a stop.  
  
"We're here." The driver said. Trish looked out the window quietly and gasped. Christian woke up from beside her and looked out the window with her.  
  
"What is it baby?" Christian asked rubbing her hand.  
  
"Satan's Kitchen." Trish said quietly. The house loomed angrily in the distance. Trish sighed and bit her lip fearing the worst. A man stood at the gate. She imagined he was the gatekeeper. The man with all the keys.  
  
"It's ok.It's a tv show nothing bad can really happen." Christian reassured her the best he could. How could he really tell her things would be alright when he was shaking terribly inside himself. 


	24. Happy Halloween pt 3

"Oh my god." Stephanie said as the driver signaled to the gatekeeper to open the gates. A part of her wanted to scream for them to turn back. When she opened her mouth to do so it was like darkness settled over her and sealed her lips taking her voice away from her.  
  
  
  
"Finally we're here." Lita said.  
  
"Yeah finally." Jeff said from his seat next to Hurricane. He motioned for Hurricane to sit up from leaning on his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Welcome to Satan's Kitchen!" The driver laughed pulling up they sat in the van as a couple of workers moved their stuff into the basement of the house and hurried back out of the house. They pilled out of the car and followed the driver's lead. Walking down into the basement they found that they were equipped with food, running water, a bathroom with a shower, and a phone, and computer. There in a corner were cameras and radios.  
  
"This house has been blessed twice and the safe house has been blessed five times over." The driver said then laughed cruelly before shutting the door. "Have fun.."  
  
"Well." Jeff said sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Let's get started." Trish said.  
  
Stephanie linked arms with Stacey. "It's inevitable that you'll have to do a dare Stace it might complicate things stress isn't good for your condition."  
  
  
  
"I can't let anyone know Stephanie." Stacey whispered.  
  
"Why?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Because."Stacey looked at Stephanie. "Edge will never speak to me again.it'll ruin him and his career he'll have to drop out and never achieve his dreams I can't do that to him."  
  
"Ok here we go." Shane McMahon sat at the computer and turned it on. The screen popped up with the website. He read their instructions. "Ok guys we have to get into our groups."  
  
  
  
"Great.groups do we get name tags too?" Hurricane muttered.  
  
"Team one is Matt, Jeff, and Lita." Shane said. Team 2 Molly Holly, Hurricane Helms, and me, Team 3 Stacey Kiebler, Stephanie McMahon, and Lance Storm, Team 4 Mystic Queen, Edge and Chris Jericho." Shane continued.  
  
  
  
"Where does that leave us?" Christian asked of himself and his girlfriend Trish.  
  
"You two are the navigators and are on for the very last dare." Shane said.  
  
  
  
"Gotcha!" Trish said happily. She truly was glad that she and Christian didn't have to do much.  
  
"Ok so how about we start our first dare?" Trish said as Shane got up from the seat she sat down and looked at the group. Everyone seemed to look at each other looking for an answer.  
  
"Let's start!" Lita said happily. She really wanted to just get her dare over with. This whole thing sounded great when they were talking about it. But now that she was here she was having serious second thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Ok here we go." Trish said taking a deep breath and clicking on the first dares of the night. Another page popped up and Trish took a deep breath and read aloud. "Team 1 and Team 2 you're up. Team 1 you are to investigate paranormal activity in the garden. Team 2 you will investigate the attic and the secret passage. Each team member will take a color between Red, blue, green, orange, purple, and pink."  
  
  
  
"I'll take red." Matt said and Jeff agreed to green and Lita to pink. That left Molly to take orange, Hurricane to take purple, and Shane to take blue.  
  
  
  
"Suit up and Christian will give you directions." Trish said.  
  
They each managed to get a harness and camera on they all turned to Christian who'd taken a seat next to Trish. He clicked into the instructions for each dare. Jeff exchanged a glance with Hurricane and this time Molly happened to notice. She glared at Hurricane and he stopped realizing he'd been caught. A hurt look appeared in her eyes. She bit her lip and moved closer to Shane McMahon.  
  
"Ok Team one pink must sit on the garden bench where the last moments of Victoria Buckton's life were experienced and maintain radio silence for 15 minutes. Green and red will be the safety. Red will be the safety for pink as Green is the safety for Red." Christian read. "Team two blue must go up and down that passage way 3 times each. Purple will be the safety for blue as orange is the safety for blue. Now that the rules have been stated will both teams step outside the safe house for further instructions."  
  
  
  
"Wow just like that huh?" Matt commented drawing in a hesitant breath.  
  
"Well lets go guys no time to waste the faster we get done the faster we get back to the safe house the better." Molly said opening the door and walking up the steps. All she wanted to do was get away from Hurricane and to do that she had to get through the weekend Halloween was on Monday and she couldn't wait until the day after.  
  
After the two teams were above ground Trish took the helm in directing them into the house. "Alright Team 1 and 2 walk around to your left and you'll see the front steps of the house walk directly up them and open the door and walk inside when you get there radio me back."  
  
"Stacey you need to tell him damn it!" Stephanie said looking her friend in the eye.  
  
"What's the worse that can happen besides my baby needs their father." Stacey said getting up and walking over to Edge.  
  
"What's going on Steph?" Chris asked sitting next to Stephanie and wrapping his arms around her. Leaning back against him she replied calmly. "Nothing you won't find out about soon enough."  
  
Molly and Lita walked up the steps of the house the guys trailing behind them. "What whimps." Lita said rolling her eyes.  
  
"It's just a house damn it." Molly muttered. When she stopped at the door and looked around her she took a deep breath. She could turn back right now. she really didn't want to go in the house. The house terrified her.  
  
"Matt open the door." Lita said just as the guys reached the top of the steps.  
  
"What why me?!" Matt asked looking at his girlfriend.  
  
"Because you're the man." Lita said slyly.  
  
"Heh.." Matt said looking around worriedly. He never really backed down from a challenge. But this house scared him shitless. He didn't want to be here but then somehow he was. "How about you wear the pants and I'll wear the skirt..c'mon you know roleplaying."  
  
"Chicken-shit." Lita said placing her hand on the knob and turning it.  
  
  
  
Stepping inside she coughed at the musty stench. Dust flew down from the ceiling and the air was a bit murky and dusky. Shane stepped inside after her. The house was everything a horror movie director could want. There was a grand staircase that lead up to other rooms he wondered just what happened in this house. There had to me more things going on than what was just written in the legend. Legends could be wrong sometimes. The darkness the house brought around him told him that the legend was true and then some. 


	25. Happy Halloween pt 4

A.n.: Hello All. I'm not in a good mood today. Why you might ask? Well because some pathetic little flamer has decided to give their "opinion" yet again. I've got one thing to say to this flamer who doesn't do anything but flame. I'll accept your criticism of my work but I have a BIG problem with your "Criticism". You can take a shot at me any day of the week but don't you ever and I mean EVER insult my friends again. They stood up for me and I didn't even ask them to they just did because they gave a damn. Keena is not annoying she's a very beautiful person who's always nice enough to be kind to people even though they are in the wrong. Mystic Queen is someday going to be one of the best Diva's in the WWE like it or not and she's got the stones to stand up to little snots like you. Oh and if you ever take a shot at any of the reviewers or my friends who have so kindly taken up for me, my stories, and my other works of writing. Well then I'll hunt your scaly ass down and bury you in so much shit.lets just say that you'd better run damn it.  
  
Anyways.. Thanks everyone for your reviews I'm really excited about writing this. So thanks so much for reading and here is the next Terrifying chapter.  
  
  
  
"Ok Trish we're in." Lita radioed back. A thick darkness covered her and she could barely breathe. So much evil happened in this house. What would it do to them?  
  
"Alright guys I'll direct Team 1 Christian will Direct Team 2." Trish radioed in to them.  
  
"Team 1 walk straight past the grand staircase and you'll see the kitchen." Trish radioed in.  
  
"Alright guys this is it." Shane said looking at his two best friends. "Good luck man."  
  
"Bye bro." Matt and Jeff replied Lita just bounded off in the direction that Trish had told them to go in.  
  
"Take care of yourself Molly!" Lita said turning around before stopping at the kitchen.  
  
Matt and Jeff caught up with her and Lita radioed Trish back. "Alright we're here."  
  
"OK guys Jeff stay where you are. Matt and Lita continue on through the back door in front of you."  
  
"Bye Jeff." Lita said hugging him and starting towards the door. Matt didn't even glance back at his brother before walking through the door.  
  
  
  
"Alright now Matt you stand were you are and Lita continue on to the middle bench of the garden. Sit on the bench and maintain radio silence for 15 minutes." Trish said. Lita kissed Matt on the lips before continuing on to the benches just out of Matt's sight. She sat on the on in the middle sliding away from a dark spot she assumed was the blood that never could be removed.  
  
"Trish I'm here." Lita radioed back.  
  
"Good luck!!" Stephanie, Molly, Stacey and Trish radioed through. "I'm cutting the radio off." Trish said. Lita took a deep breath and held it in while her radio crackled for a few minutes then she was left alone with the absolute silence of the garden and all it's terrible secrets.  
  
"Matt?" Lita called out.  
  
"Li?" Matt called out also. He didn't hear anything. Not a movement. He could have sworn he heard his girlfriend calling him but it was so faint maybe it was the wind.  
  
  
  
Lita sat on the bench pulling her knees to her chest. She felt like a small child lost. He began whistling their song Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply. He looked around. Was it him or was the garden looking further off than it did when Lita left? He shook his head it must have been his imagination.  
  
"NOOO!!" A wailing voice screamed and Lita looked around at full attention. She felt like someone was squeezing her chest. " NOOOO!!!" The voice was there again and it sounded closer this time she bit her lip. She was the fearless one right? She shook her head and scrunched up even more.  
  
"Victoria!"  
  
What the hell was that? Lita looked around again her fear catching in her throat. Her eyes wide she sat shocked seeing a man approaching the bench. He was tall and handsome but angry. So angry. A rush of emotions ran through her. God knew they were not her own. She recognized the man instants later. William Buckton stood before her hatred burning in his eyes. A cold air rushed her chilling her down to her bones.  
  
"Go away.." Lita managed to get out. Tears tainted her eyes. She screamed. "GO AWAY!!"  
  
Matt looked up from his whistling. Lita had screamed. Someone was wrong. Very wrong. He looked at his watch she had 5 minutes left. He wondered if he should go get her or wait. The screaming stopped and he looked out at the garden barely seeing Lita huddled on the bench. He prayed to God that she'd be ok.  
  
  
  
"Victoria.how could you do this?" William whispered. Lita looked beside her to see a pale foggy figure. What the hell was going on. Was it some terrible joke being played on her. Was Mtv trying to scare her to death? She gulped. It was working damn it. It was working real well.  
  
  
  
"William please no." A voice beside her whispered. "NOO!!"  
  
  
  
"Lita your 15 minutes are up!" Trish called through the radio.  
  
  
  
"May God forgive you for your sins." The male voice said. A terrifying screech was heard and Trish jumped back from her radio.  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Trish looked at Christian.  
  
  
  
"HELP!!!!!" Lita screamed. She felt rooted to her spot she couldn't move. An evil energy covered her. It was heavy and bold. "MATT!! JEFF!!! HELP!!"  
  
  
  
"Shit!" Matt ran from his post to the garden Jeff not to far behind him. Lita was rocking back and forth on the bench tears running freely down her face. A screech echoed. Matt turned and saw what Lita saw. The death of Victoria Buckton being played out right before his very eyes.  
  
  
  
"Matt.." Lita cried sobbing. Matt picked her up in his arms and Jeff grabbed her radio. They ran back to the basement as fast as their legs would permit them to. Bursting through the doors and down the steps Matt sat down on one of the beds holding a sobbing Lita in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Oh God.." Lita whispered sobbing into his shirt. She was trembling terribly. Christian nodded and began the second dare. Lita was shaking so violently Matt had to help her out of her equipment before he could really hold her. She was scared. Really scared. But nothing really scared her. Well nothing except this.  
  
  
  
"Shhh baby.." Matt whispered in her ear. "I'm here everything's fine we're back at the safe house."  
  
  
  
"Edge I gotta tell you something now." Stacey said pulling him away from the group for a few moments.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" Edge asked placing his hands on her waist.  
  
"Edge..I'm..We're going to.."Stacey couldn't get the words out.  
  
"What?" Edge asked not understanding her.  
  
"Edge I'm pregnant." Stacey muttered quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Edge couldn't hear her.  
  
"I'm Pregnant.. with your child."  
  
  
  
* Whistles* well.was it creepy? Exciting? Weird? or sucky? I dunno you tell me! 


	26. Happy Halloween pt 5

A.n.: Whoa. we PPG's have a big bro. *Glares at Prof. U. * Something you didn't tell us?! Oh well! Lol thanks so much for saying what you did it really meant a lot. And to anyone else who told the "fanficbitch" to..Ahem f-off. THANKS! The PPG's appreciate it!!!!! Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
"You're WHAT?" Edge nearly yelled. Stacey winced and started backing away. All attention was on them at the moment. Stephanie got up from beside Matt and Lita and stepped in front of Stacey.  
  
"Edge calm down yelling isn't going to solve anything." Stephanie said calmly.  
  
"Why don't you stay out of this Stephanie this is between me and Stacey." Edge replied glaring at her.  
  
"You raise a hand to her Edge.in ANY way.you will have to deal with ME." Stephanie's voice was deathly quiet with a harsh edge to her voice. "And you don't want to have to deal with me when you've hurt one of my friends." With that Stephanie walked over to where Trish and Christian sat the second dare was about to start.  
  
"Guys what's going on?" Molly radioed.  
  
"Everything's fine Molly. Christian will give you directions." Trish said.  
  
  
  
Edge whirled around and looked at Stephanie. "You knew about this before I did didn't you." The look in his eyes was a dangerous mixture of shock, surprise, anger, hurt, and fear. He stepped towards her.  
  
"You told her before you told me!" Edge looked back at Stacey.  
  
"Edge man Calm down!" Chris put a hand on Edge's shoulder. His hand was shaken off violently.  
  
"I don't need to calm down!" Edge took another step towards Stephanie this included Trish too. Christian stood up challenging his friend to come closer. Edge paused where he was.  
  
"It's not Stephanie's fault so back the hell off!" Chris managed to get around in front of Edge.  
  
"Oh so now you're Mr. Righteous?" Edge shoved Chris in the shoulders.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about man." Chris said not making his move.  
  
"Hmmm how about telling Stephanie about your last girlfriend. how about telling Stephanie what happened when Mystic got here. I'm sure she'd love to know." Edge backed down. Stacey put her hand gently on his arm.  
  
"Don't touch me." Edge growled walking to the back of the basement.  
  
"Alright guys." Christian said. "Do you see the grand stair case?"  
  
"Yes." Molly said.  
  
"I want you to walk up the main stairs and then the ones to your right." Christian replied.  
  
  
  
"I know what you're doing SHANE." Shane McMahon said quietly to Hurricane Helms.  
  
"And what business of it is yours." Hurricane asked.  
  
"In the end one person will be hurt." Shane stared at Hurricane. "It'll be Molly for sure."  
  
They continued walking in silence leaving Hurricane to his thoughts. The reached the top of the stairs and Shane looked around. Forget house on haunted hill this was a living horror movie. He felt an evil prescence around him. Anger and fear clouded his eyes as Molly continued on. They followed her until they came to a hallway. At the end was a door clearly leading to the attic. " This is my stop guys." Molly said.  
  
"Hurricane and Shane continue on until you get to the door." Christian said. The obeyed walking slowly. Time seemed to slow as the trudged down the dark hallway. Shane felt a cold brush of air go past him and he jumped. Looking around no one was there he kept going almost bumping into Hurricane.  
  
"We're here." Hurricane said.  
  
"Alright. Hurricane you stay there Shane continue on." Christian said.  
  
Shane looked at Hurricane his fear obvious. "Hey take care of yourself." Hurricane nodded and Shane opened the door and began climbing the steps shuddering as each step made a creak. "Their just steps and this is just a house."  
  
"Hurry!" A child's voice whispered.  
  
"I can't get the door open!" Another voice said.  
  
Shane stopped his eyes wide. He continued on and cried out when he reached the stairs. There was no one there. Just a window and a door. "Here."  
  
"Alright Shane-o do you see the door?" Christian asked.  
  
"Yea." Shane said.  
  
"You know what to do." Christian said.  
  
Shane looked at the door. It beckoned to him innocently and then someone knocked on the other side.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Stephanie asked Chris. He sighed defeated.  
  
"They kissed!" Edge yelled out before Chris could answer.  
  
"You two kissed?" Stephanie said in disbelief. "You have the nerve to get on me for kissing Kurt for the good of the school and you now do this!?"  
  
"I didn't know all of that and this was before we got back together!" Chris argued back.  
  
"He's got a point Steph." Trish interjected.  
  
"What about lance Mys?" Stephanie whirled on Mystic.  
  
"I already know." Lance said quietly still looking pained about the whole thing.  
  
"Hey we already worked out our problem Steph." Mystic said. "And it isn't any buisness of yours!"  
  
"It's my business when it involves my boyfriend!" Stephanie lunged at her. Chris grabbed her and pulled her back before a single punch could be thrown.  
  
"I'm still your boyfriend?" Chris asked turning her to face him and pulling her close so her hands were pinned his chest making her unable to do much.  
  
"Well Trish did make a good point." Stephanie said. "This did happen before we got back together."  
  
"And what did I say when we got back together?" Chris asked.  
  
"I get your point blondie!" Stephanie said.  
  
"Good." Chris said glaring at Mystic who glared back. "Good."  
  
  
  
Shane swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door quickly he ran down the steps nearly tripping. He tried to ignore the sounds of others on the stairs as he continued back up. Children laughed. "He's handsome Victoria."  
  
Shane looked around and kept going. One down two more to go.  
  
  
  
"Molly you still back there?" Hurricane said turning around to look at Molly. He was really tired and it felt like he'd been standing there for hours. His eyes clouded over and he gasped harshly. There was Molly hanging from the ceiling. Tears pricked his eyes and he let out a blood-curdling scream. "MOLLY!!"  
  
Molly looked up from where she was looking over the railing. She saw a dark cloud surrounding Hurricane and rushed to his aide. As she neared the cloud disappeared and she began shaking him. He screamed again in agony calling out her name. He finally opened his eyes to see her perfectly fine looking down at him. "What's wrong Hurricane?"  
  
"I saw.." He said breathing heavily. The sound of Shane going up and down the passage echoed as if there were more people in there with him. "Molly.. I want you to know that I love you and I'm not letting you go." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. She looked up at him her mind dismissing everything she thought. He wasn't going to leave her anytime soon. She was sure of that.  
  
Shane finished his job and shut the door. The door moved as it was banged. Someone was pounding on the door. He turned around terrified and looked into eyes. He didn't take the time to look as he ran down the stairs leaping over Molly and Hurricane. The door behind him slammed shut by itself causing Molly and Hurricane to jump up and look at it.  
  
"DON'T STAND THERE JUST RUN!" Shane yelled as all the doors in the hall began opening and closing by themselves. Hurricane picked Molly up and tosses her over his shoulder.  
  
"I can run ya know." She said. She stopped talking when she saw people. Lots of people emerging from the doors. "FASTER FASTER !!!" she screamed and Hurricane obliged.  
  
"Bet that's the first time a girl has said that you huh?" Shane said.  
  
"UGH!" Hurricane groaned running out of the house and to the basement nearly falling down the stairs Shane was the last one in and closed and bolted the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Can you say creepy? Lol  
  
Yet again I'm terrified to go to bed now because I wrote this when it was dark out. * Sigh* plus *looks at keena* I'm scared of the bed I think it might just eat me this time.  
  
Till next chapter! 


	27. Happy Halloween pt 66

A.n.: THE BED DIDN'T EAT ME! I had my first day of school today and It waz funners! I had a great time chillin with my friends during break and lunch. I can't believe I'm back in school again. It's just trippy. Well! I'm now done with my homework and I'm listening to Avril Lagvine! Well here's the next part!!!  
  
  
  
"Chris." Stephanie whispered rubbing her boyfriends arm. "Are you asleep?"  
  
"Not anymore." He said flicking on his flashlight to look at her. She propped her head on her elbow and looked at him  
  
"Tomarrow night will be my dare." Stephanie said quietly. Her voice shook a little. To be honest she was terrified of that house. What had happened to her brother was real. There were no tricks or actors. This was the real thing. Chris sensing her fear wrapped an arm around her and kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"Don't worry Steph." He murmured. "If anything happens I'll be right here by the door ready to run and help you." She cuddled close to him reveling in his warmth. He'd never admit it but he was scared out of his wits. He didn't want to enter that house as much as Stephanie did maybe even more so.  
  
  
  
The next night the alarm went off at 11:30 pm. Stephanie who was already awake emerged from the bathroom freshly showered and hair wet. She was dressed in a baby blue t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes.  
  
"Good night?" Stephanie said with a half smile. Stacey stretched and put her hand over her stomach. Her eyes were red from the crying she'd done in her sleep. She sighed and looked over to where Edge fitfully slept. Christian walked over and lightly kicked Edge in the ribs causing him to jerk awake and look up at his friend.  
  
"Fuck off." Edge grumbled rolling back over. Christian kicked him again.  
  
"Get up man." Christian said grumpily.  
  
"Why don't you go wake up Trish." Edge muttered.  
  
"Because I know better!" Christian laughed and Edge sat up and his gaze turned to Stephanie and Stacey. The two gray colored eyes softened a little and Stacey looked away tears coming up again.  
  
Matt woke up and tried to sit up. There were two heavy weights on each side of him. He panicked for a moment before looking around him and seeing Lita on his Left and Jeff sprawled out on him on his right. He groaned. He watched as they both shifted. Jeff rolled right over him and Lita and hit the wall very hard.  
  
"Ouch." Jeff cracked one eye open. "Evil wall."  
  
Jeff looked over and saw his brother sitting up. "Matt?"  
  
"What?" Matt grumbled shaking the hair out of his face.  
  
"I think.we need to talk." Jeff said standing up.  
  
"Look Jeff.I don't know what the hell is going on with you but.." Matt was cut off when Jeff glared at him angrily.  
  
"I'm not gay." Jeff growled. "And If I were would you still act the way you are?"  
  
"What?" Matt said his eyes wide. "You're not?"  
  
"It was an in the heat of the moment grief thing." Jeff said staring off.  
  
"Look Jeff I'm sorry I acted the way I did, you're my brother I should have stood by you and been there not only during the whole I thought you were gay thing but when Krystal died." Matt said leaning his arms on his knees.  
  
"Thanks man." Jeff said looking at his brother and smiling. "I miss her but I gotta move on you know. She wouldn't want me to be grieving over her like this."  
  
"I didn't know her well but I'm guessing you're right." Matt said. "I'll be there to help if you need me..like always."  
  
"Thanks bro." Jeff put a hand on his brother's shoulder his mind wandering to the stirring feelings inside him. He closed his eyes and then opened them and stood. "I'm going to catch a shower before Trish or Stacey get to it. Hot water is limited."  
  
Mystic woke up and shoved Lance in the shoulder. "Lance.." She shook him again. She forgot momentarily that when Lance slept he slept like he was dead. Sighing she rolled her eyes and looked at Chris pulling his shirt down. He pulled his wet hair back into a pony tail and walked past her to Stephanie kissing her forehead in good morning. She blinked back tears. She missed him. His kisses, the way his hair would tickle her neck when they made out, they way they used to talk. It wasn't that Lance wasn't a great guy..but he just wasn't Chris. She was sorry things played out the way they did but she still loved him. When Stephanie accused her she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from lashing out and telling the truth. As much as she wanted him he didn't want her back. Unless.A small devious smile formed on her face.  
  
"Chris you'll be mine again." Mystic blew an imaginary kiss at him. "oh yes you will."  
  
In an hour's time everyone was dressed and ready for action. With Trish and Christian at the helm they waited anxiously to find out what was going to happen next. Trish clicked on the 3rd/4th dares box and the screen popped up. She read each dare and gulped. Another box popped up and she clicked on it. A bonus dare for Stacey, Stephanie, and Edge?  
  
"Alright guys." Trish said shakily. "Team 3 will investigate the hallway/bedroom where the first owners of the house, the Dentons, were killed and where Theresa Buckton and her husband had many of their terrible fights. It is believed that in that area many slaves' body parts were burried there. This is the hot spot of the house. You will take the infared goggles and report paranormal activity. In a bonus dare the first safety will use another pair of infared goggles to look over the banister of the grand staircase." Trish looked at the three and notice Stephanie nearly crying and Stacey's face pale. Edge was just nodding in agreement.  
  
"Ok." Trish said continuing. " Team 4 will investigate the slave cabin where the priest and William Buckton died. It is unknown what went on in the slave cabin but many never dared to find out. The entire team will sit in the cabin at three different points. One in the center of the room one to the left where the slaves slept and the other to the right of the center." Trish looked at the six people. "You will then turn your lights off and use the activity detector to find out just how much paranormal activity is going on in there."  
  
"Perfect!" Stephanie grumbled.  
  
"You are now to pick out your colors of pink, blue, orange, purple, green, and white." Trish said.  
  
" I got pink!" Stephanie said as the others chose their colors. Edge picked green, Stacey had white, Mystic had orange, Chris had blue, and Lance got purple.  
  
"Team four pink will investigate the room with purple as safety." Trish explained. " Purple will act as safety to pink and to white."  
  
"Team five green will be on the left, orange on the right and blue in the center." Trish explained. "Ok.get ready."  
  
"Get ready?" Stephanie muttered. "That's all you can say!?"  
  
"Well it isn't my fault!" Trish said shrugging.  
  
"Stephanie everything will be fine just don't let your imagination get the best of you." Chris said after helping her get her harness on.  
  
"ever hear of famous last words." She mumbled as the six stepped outside into the cool night air.  
  
"Alright guys I want you to walk around the side of the house and up the steps." Trish directed them.  
  
As they walked up the steps to the house a closing forboading settled over the group. They couldn't speak, mumble or even grunt. Their eyes were transfixed on the house called Satan's Kitchen. Briefly each wondered why the house was called Satan's kitchen when they reached their conclusion they shivered in fear.  
  
"Alright guys you there?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chris radioed back to them.  
  
"Alright Team 4 walk through the door and you'll go straight until you see the grand stair case."  
  
Stephanie hugged Chris and kissed his lips as did Lance and Mystic. Stacey looked to Edge and then looked away. Stepping to him she laid a small kiss on the cheek. Turning around she followed the rest of her team up to their designated spot. Watching her leave Edge touched his cheek and bit his lip the urge to go after her suddenly great and pulling. Something wasn't right he could feel it in his heart, mind, and even his bones. Looking around he felt as if there were thousands of eyes watching him whispering comments. Shaking his head he looked at his team members of each had worried expressions.  
  
"We're here." Stephanie reported.  
  
"Great now Stacey this is your stop." Trish said. Stacey looked at the banister then back at her team mates.  
  
"See ya Stace." Stephanie said and Lance nodded.  
  
"Alright Steph and Lance continue down the hall until you get to the 5th door on your right." Trish directed.  
  
"1."Stephanie counted the doors as they went past. "..2.."  
  
"3.." Lance counted with her. "4..and 5." He looked at Stephanie who was just glaring at the door.  
  
"Trish..we're here." Lance said.  
  
"O.k.guys.Lance.stay...S.tephanie.go.shut door." That was all that came out of the little radio as it went dead it's red light dimming.  
  
"Alright here I go." Stephanie took a small black pair of goggles out and turned it on walking in the room she shut the door.  
  
"How do you think they're doing?" Mystic asked.  
  
"I don't know." Chris said wringing his wrists while Edge paced quietly and furiously.  
  
  
  
"Stacey." A voice that sounded like Trish commanded over Stacey's radio. "I want you to turn on your goggles and lean over the banister to investigate the grand hall." Stacey nodded pulling her goggles up. Flicking them on she at first saw nothing. Moving her goggles to the other side of the room she paled. Walking about the house were people dressed in tattered rags. Out the large window she looked and saw three people walking the grounds. The people in the house were recognizable as former owners and servants, and slaves.  
  
"Oh my." Stephanie gasped as she looked around the room turning her goggles power up. There were bloody hand prints on the wall. Body prints and angry messages written in the devil's ink. There was a soft knock at the door and Stephanie moved to open it figuring it was Lance. She tried the knob and was horrified to find that the door was locked. "Lance.LANCE!"  
  
Lance turned towards the door and reached for the knob at the sound of her screams only to be knocked down to his feet. The door rattled and all eyes were on him.literally. Eyes hundreds of them stared at him. He blinked, wiped his eyes, and pinched himself wishing it was all a bad dream. Out from the shadows stepped a young girl and then some soldiers and then footsteps pounded the hallway. The little girl reached out to him crying and the soldier pointed his sword at him. He inched back against the wall closing his eyes he couldn't believe what he was seeing it wasn't real. It was just an elaborate illusion.  
  
Stacey leaned over the banister her mind floating away. The rickety banister creaked and Stacey leaned over further looking at the people. A band was playing music in the distance and laughter could be heard. There were dancers and smiles filling the hall. She reveled in it feeling like a princess just about to arrive at a ball. She didn't hear the banister creak for the last time. A large crack snapped and she was transported from her happy world and found herself tumbling from the top of the stairs. With her goggles still on she saw the tattered and torn evil again and heard an evil cackle drown out her screams. " EDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Edge stopped his pacing to look in the direction Stacey and the others went.  
  
"Hello!?" Trish screamed through the radio. "HELLO!!!!!"  
  
"Trish..what's going on?" Chris yelled watching as Edge glared down the hallway shaking something fierce.  
  
"Team 3's radios went out and then I got them back and I heard a scream." Trish said worried.  
  
"It's stacey." Edge mumbled and took off down the hallway.  
  
"We're going to check it out." Chris said as he and Mystic followed him. They came to a screeching stop when they saw Edge kneeling over Stacey's body. She was laying on her stomach her arms sprawled out.  
  
"Call an ambulance!!!" Edge screamed at them nearly hysterical. "Call them now!!! Can't you see she needs help!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Stace.I'm soo soo sorry." HE turned her over and cradled her in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
.......MORE TO COME SOON! 


	28. Denying the Truth

A.n.: GREAT!!!!! 172 reviews!!! Sorry I'm so late getting this out to y'all it's mostly because school started and I had a new story idea that I had to write or die lol. Please don't be mad at me lol. Anyway in the following chapters there will be serious issues dealing with body image, self esteem, racial issues, and teen pregnancy. I hope you guys enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"CHRIS!" Mystic yelled out while walking over to the van area. Lance was no where insight so she'd decided to find Chris while Stephanie was being taken care of at the ambulance. She smiled slightly when she spotted him looking very distraught behind the van. Walking over she calmed her self.  
  
"Chris?" Mystic asked sheepishly.  
  
"What Mystic?" Chris replied looking down at her.  
  
"Chris about that kiss." Mystic sighed and he crossed his arms in dismay. "Ok fine I'll cut to the chase, I want you Chris not Lance not anyone else I want you."  
  
She stepped closer to him and placed her open palm on his pale cheek. "And I know you want me too."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Chris asked. She noticed he didn't bother to remove her hand.  
  
"I see the way you look at me, when we talk, when we brush past each other, when you made up with Stephanie you still looked at me like that." She took a deep breath. "When we kissed I felt something there hanging just lingering there between us."  
  
"What was that something?" Chris asked shifting his weight watching her closely somehow his hand found it's way to her waist. A light shiver coursed through him as they moved closer. He wouldn't lie that ever since she'd arrived at Wrestle Academy that he hadn't thought about her. Especially after he broke up with Stephanie she'd been on his mind. When they kissed he'd felt guilty and excited. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down closer his lips hovering slightly above hers.  
  
"I don't know but I miss it." Mystic said before kissing him sweetly on the lips. What was sweet to her was bitter to Chris. His eyes opened and he could have sworn he saw someone watching them. Without even thinking he shoved her off of him.  
  
"I can't do this Mystic what we had is best left in Canada." Chris said nodding before heading off to find Stephanie.  
  
"Chris.." Mystic sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"So I guess that's it huh?" Lance asked. "We're breaking up because you can't get over blondie?"  
  
"Lance don't start." Mystic said leaning up against the van.  
  
"Don't start?" Lance laughed humourlessly. "Kinda hard when you've already started huh?"  
  
"What do want?" Mystic glared at him.  
  
"I have a friend who's interested in Stephanie and you are interested in Chris Jericho." Lance said.  
  
"Wait we just broke up aren't you going to miss me?" Mystic asked a semi- hurt expression on her face.  
  
"Miss a girl who didn't really like me in the first place?" Lance replied grinning. "I don't think so."  
  
"I have to go." Mystic said turning to walk away. Lances grip on her arm stopped her.  
  
"Don't you want to hear my plan?" Lance asked a sleek grin on his face making her cringe.  
  
"Stephanie?" Chris held his girlfriend close to him on the ride back to the boarding house. She was shivering and shaking with shock. When he'd found her she was shaking terrified to move. She had blood on her hands the police scraped some off and had taken it in for testing. The real scary part was that she wasn't bleeding. Lance wasn't bleeding either. It was inevitable something had happened up there.  
  
"Chris.." Stephanie whispered she couldn't get enough of his human touch. "Thank God you're here."  
  
"Where else would I be?" He asked in hushed tones. Stephanie's gaze rested on Mystic who was sitting diagonal from her in a seat in front of them. "Stephanie I wouldn't."  
  
"I'd love to believe you." Stephanie muttered sadly.  
  
"Chris I think." The van jerked as they stopped at the girl's boarding house. Stephanie just shook her head and climbed out of the van as soon as the door was open.  
  
  
  
At the hospital Edge sat next to Stacey's bed quietly watching her. The horrible moments of the night replayed relentlessly. His head was spinning so fast. He could barely breathe. Stacey's head had been busted open and there were various scrapes on her body. He held one of her hands in his own and placed his other large hand on her stomach. Taking a shaky breath he leaned in close to talk to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Stace." Edge said a small smile pricking his lips. "Well you completed your dare.you were really brave walking into that house. You were really brave when you told me the truth." He removed his hand from her stomach and placed it on her forehead wiping away beads of sweat threatening to fall down her face and irritate her eyes. A loud whimper slipped from her lips.  
  
  
  
"Are you Mr. Copeland?" A tall thin man with glasses asked stepping into the room.  
  
  
  
"Yes sir you must be Dr. Rising." Edge said. "Are they going to be alright?" Edge asked.  
  
"She will and so will your child." Dr. Rising said no emotion in his voice. It was as if he was a robot. It was that mono tone voice. Edge's chest tightened. Secretly he'd hoped she would have lost the baby. How was he supposed to finish his training and how would they pay for a baby? " However there is a chance that the baby might not live through tonight. It might be a better idea to let her have an abortion." Edge nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I think that might be best sir." Edge said. "As the baby's father I'll speak for Stacey and her condition."  
  
"Alright then I'll send in the papers later, her head maybe scrambled when she wakes up I advise you to tell her about the abortion then." Dr. Rising said.  
  
"Yes sir." Edge said looking at Stacey again. "Please leave."  
  
"Sir I should tell you now that I ran some tests after you gave me the relationship history of your girlfriend." Dr. Rising said hastily.  
  
" I said leave!" Edge growled at the man.  
  
"But Mr.Copeland!" Dr. Rising protested before Edge shoved him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. "The child wasn't yours."  
  
"Edge.." Stacey whispered coming to just after the loud commotion.  
  
"Hey baby." Edge sat next to her taking her hand in his.  
  
"What's going on why am I here?" Stacey asked.  
  
"We did that show remember.." Edge said a smile on his face. "Fear.. well you took a bad fall sweetie."  
  
Edge held his breath hoping she didn't remember anything. "Oh.." Stacey said closing her eyes and then looked back at him.  
  
"The doctors are going to put you to sleep for a while so they can fix a problem in your back." Edge said.  
  
"Will I be ok?" Stacey asked him.  
  
"Yeah.we both will be." Edge said wondering just exactly what he had done to Stacey.  
  
  
  
OOOOO so wha'd ya think????? Sorry I've been so late with this.  
  
SKEWL STARTS EARLY HERE IN NC!!!!!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!!!!!!  
  
*Bubbles flies off to find edge in his pretty white pants* 


	29. FriendsmaybeNOT

a.n. WOW guys!!! *Hugz every single reviewer! * 180 reviews!!! Thanx guys its safe to say that Y'all are the bestest reviewers in da whole wide world!!!!!!! Well I got some great news. If you guys haven't known that when I get older I want to be a WWE diva well now you know. The great thing is that I've got my self a trainer! Meaning I'll be getting bumps and bruises from learning how to wrestle! I can't wait but my onlyest problem is that I gotta wait till I turn 16 in April! Until then I'll be working out to be in perfect shape (I'm in shape now but I still wanna get better) Because this is seriously important to me lol. *Squeal* Well nuff about me lol You guys are here to read the next chapter so.READ ON AND ROCK OUT!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stacey are you alright?" Stephanie asked her friend who was walking haltingly with her to Indy.  
  
It had been a week since the whole Fear incident. Edge had told her straight up not to talk about the baby in front of Stacey. She could understand. Stacey had lost her baby and was going to through a rough time. From what Edge said every time you mentioned baby around her she'd freak out and curl up into a ball. It was at those moments that Stephanie really did worry about her friend's health both physical and mental.  
  
"Huh?" Stacey sighed and responded. "Oh yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Hey guys.." Mystic walked over a tiny smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Mys." Stephanie said linking arms with the two girls. Mystic mouthed to Stephanie in concern if Stacey was ok. Stephanie rolled her eyes in a sign that things were definitely not well.  
  
"Well today we get to start practice for the royal rumble." Mystic said excitement bubbling in her stomach.  
  
Despite the happenings around her she really was happy that she'd gotten picked there was this guy from a school called ECW named Rob that she'd checked out on a web site. He was hot. She bit her lip and thought about Chris she wanted him right? Or was she just holding on to something that she was really ready to let go of?  
  
"Alright Lita." The girls' coach Ivory stated watching the girl in the ring. "We want you to work on a new move with a little more flash. Don't forget there isn't just elimination rounds you are still judged at the end of the night and it counts towards your score and rank at WrestleMania."  
  
"Ok so do you want me to make up one or do you have something in mind?" Lita asked.  
  
"Actually I do." Ivory said. "I'd like you to work on your corkscrew moonsault."  
  
"But that's my worst move I don't have enough elevation to do that." Lita said her eyes wide. Normally she wasn't one to back down from anything. But this was different she'd almost broken her neck the last time she attempted that move.  
  
"You'll just have to put yourself on a stricter regimen. I want to see you soar and I want those points for your charisma to soar also." Ivory said nodding seriously. "Now Stephanie get in the ring with Lita for your warm ups."  
  
Stephanie slid into the ring shooting her best friend a worried glance. She didn't' look her normal happy self. Of course she could have just been having a bad day but Stephanie sensed more and obviously so did Trish and Molly seeing as they were shooting concerned glares into the ring. And Stacey.was being depressed and there was nothing anyone could really do. Groaning as Ivory struck the bell and the match started Lita began to circle Stephanie like a lioness ready to pounce and maybe even kill.  
  
For the first time in a while Stephanie found herself absolutely terrified of her friend. She almost cried out when Lita hit her with a viscous neck breaker. Lita swung her into the ropes and Stephanie bounced back to be knocked down by drop kick. With Stephanie down on her back Lita climbed to the top rope and did a perfect moonsault adding her anger into it. Stephanie climbed to her feet to be lifted up into a power bomb form.  
  
Spinning around she caught Lita in a hurranacuranna (sp?). It was a move Lita herself had taught Stephanie in the 9th grade. Running up the turnbuckle Stephanie pulled Lita in her signature move. And covered her 1.2.Lita kicked out with so much purpose that she sent Stephanie flying. Jumping to her feet she darted after Stephanie.  
  
"Come on Lita where the hell is your fire? Did it extinguish over the holiday because of that ghost thing you went to? Are you whimping out on me?" Ivory yelled pounding the mat. "Stephanie come on don't let her dominate you like that where the hell is your presence?!?"  
  
Matt Hardy looked on in utter confusion. Lita was pissed he was sure but damn he hadn't known her to be so violent in the ring. It just didn't happen. He watched as Lita Irish whipped Stephanie into the ropes and knocked her down by a spear not to her waist but her knees. Stephanie broke her uniform façade and screamed out in pain writhing on the mat gripping her left knee. Chris Jericho was already rushing to the ring and Matt and his brother jumped up and followed him sliding in the ring as Ivory was checking on Stephanie.  
  
  
  
Lita cocked her head at Ivory. "There's my fire."  
  
With that Lita whipped around and slid out of the ring her anger apparent. She stopped about halfway to the locker room door when she heard Stephanie say that she felt like her knee had been broken in half. Stephanie wasn't usually the won to cry when it came to taking a few seriously hard bumps in the ring. For a second she turned and looked at her friend being helped by her brother Shane McMahon and Chris Jericho. Shane shot her a dirty look as if asking, "what the hell were you thinking". She looked down at her friend's leg and there was already a huge bruise forming around her knee adding to the redness and the swelling. And Stephanie.. well she just didn't even look at her.  
  
"Lita?" Matt placed his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. She turned around tears in her eyes just what WAS she thinking.  
  
"Oh Lita." Matt pulled her into his arms and she cried on his shoulder unaware of the real feelings going on inside her. She had to get better she couldn't loose her temper like that. She would be the best of the best if it were the last thing she did.  
  
"Ok Lance so who's this friend?" Mystic asked.  
  
"You know him very well Mys." Lance said.  
  
"Really?" Mystic questioned curious and afraid.  
  
"Andrew Martin aka.. Test." 


	30. Two wordsHighly Competetive

"We're sorry Lita." Ivory said not too many hours before.  
  
Lita's feet pounded gravely on the track surrounding the large wrestling ring inside Wrestle Academy's stadium. Her heart raced and she could almost feel it beating against her own flesh. Covered from head to toe in warmth adrenaline coursed through her veins. Sweat trickled lightly down her face and she smiled through the wetness.  
  
"We're going to have to cut you from the competition.you understand right?"  
  
  
  
She didn't want to stop her body wouldn't let her. Her mind had locked her in a room showing the object of her intense cardio work out. Her hair matted and unkept stuck to her slick face. Letting out an enraged yell she nearly cried when she fell to the ground unable to finish running.  
  
  
  
"Better luck next year."  
  
  
  
Her knees ached and her head hurt. The feeling of her thoughts grating heavily against her skull made her growl lowly with anger. Slowly climbing to her feet she decided maybe the weight room would be a nice change of pace. Steadily walking towards the room she passed several people on her way to there. Nothing seemed out of the oridinary until she came upon a pair of voices. A pair of voices that sounded very familiar.  
  
"I don't think this is such a good idea." Mystic said.  
  
"I've already told Test that the plan is in place." Lance said glaring at her.  
  
"Don' t you think that this is a little bit extreme!?" Mystic grumbled. "This is peoples lives not some fucking game. Can't Test get her himself."  
  
"Not with Jericho around." Lance said. "He's already distracted by you so why don't you just help the plan along and get him to hump you so Stephanie can find out and cry to Test."  
  
"Stephanie is my friend." Mystic defended.  
  
"And she stole your man." Lance circled her like a hawk. He could manipulate her easily knowing how competitive she could be. "He's all set to marry the girl and tattoo her name on his chest. Remember when he propsed to you."  
  
Mystic groaned remembering the "secret" engagement and how badly it had turned out when Chris had heard a dirty rumor that she was in love with someone else and had been with 3 other guys he knew. The engagement had been terminated after the initial trust had been broken even after he found out the truth. Glaring at her "friend" and former boyfriend she realized what he intended to do.  
  
"You wouldn't tell her." Mystic said angrily.  
  
"See this is the part that where you undersestimate me." Lance smiled. "I'll tell her and any other dirty things I can think up. You won't be able to set foot in this school ever again with the rumors I can stir up. And the engagement was registered on your personal record. All the board members have to do is look it up. No one but me, you and Chris know what happened really all our other Canadian friends know is the basic truth and the lies."  
  
"You are truly a bastard." Mystic said hatefully her eyes tearing.  
  
"And you are truly at my mercy." He laughed maliciously.  
  
"Fine I'll do your little dirty work..sick bastard." Mystic growled at him before walking off steadily.  
  
  
  
Lita stepped out from the shadows her eyes wide. Remembering today Stephanie would be working on her knees. Waiting until Lance passed by she rushed for the weight room. Her eyes lit up momentarily at the sight of her best friend. She hoped that Stephanie would forgive her for what happened at Indy the previous week. Gripping the door knob she pulled open the door and stepped in. Stephanie was at the squatting machine working her knees out as expected.  
  
"Steph!" Lita came bouncing up. Stephanie didn't look at her only continued her work out. Thinking nothing of it Lita assumed her friend didn't want to stop for fear that she wouldn't begin again.  
  
"Well anyway.I just heard something that I think you should know." Lita said nodding her head. "It's about Mystic and Chris."  
  
"Shut the Hell up Lita." Stephanie ground out stopping.  
  
"Excuse me?" Lita questioned hands on her hips.  
  
"You heard me miss Bitch." Stephanie growled moving away from the machine.  
  
"Just what the hell is your problem Stephanie?" Lita asked following her to a treadmill machine.  
  
" I think that you should have an apology before asking me what the hell is my problem." Stephanie laughed.  
  
"You took a bad bump Steph it's not exactly my problem." Lita said.  
  
"Half the part of being in the ring with someone is acting like a team. You make sure not to seriously hurt the person and the person will do the same for you." Stephanie said starting the program. "You maliciously attacked me where I would hurt the most."  
  
"Where's my motive or are you going to create one for me." Lita crossed her arms glaring at the youngest McMahon.  
  
"You are jealous of me and my in ring talents. I've gotten better than you in the past few months and you know it. That's why when I was set to warm up with you, you got pissed." Stephanie assesed.  
  
"You spineless narcissicst!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"I knew you McMahon's were self-involved but this is ridiculous." Lita laughed.  
  
  
  
"Can't hide the truth Lita.why else would you do what you did knowing my knees are still weak from last year." Stephanie rolled her eyes and got off the machine walking to the stereo and turning up the music so Lita's words would be drowned out.  
  
Lita hit the mute button. "You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass no wonder why Chrissie sleeps around on you.." Her words were drowned out by Stephanie when she un muted the song.  
  
"Turn off this crap!" Lita yelled knocking the stereo to the floor watching it break into pieces.  
  
"Chris made that CD especially for me." Stephanie said. "Besides I thought you were my friend."  
  
"Was. should be a key word for us." Lita scoffed.  
  
"We both know I'm the better Diva.but if you want to prove me right then I suggest we come to a bet in 3 weeks at the ECW reception tournament." Stephanie suggested.  
  
"Heh..the winner of our match is proclaimed best Diva and gives up her spot at the competition." Lita said and held out her hand to Stephanie who looked at it scornfully.  
  
Holding out her hand Stephanie smiled cruelly. You don't ever cross a McMahon. Her father taught her that along time ago. No friends and no allies make for better business. It was then that she realized he was right. Instead of shaking Lita's hand she sealed the deal by slapping her sharply across the face.  
  
  
  
"See ya later skanky." Stephanie laughed crudely.  
  
It took all of Lita's resolve not the beat the living daylights out of the youngest McMahon. Instead she opted to hurt her in another way. Walking to the broken Cd player she pulled from it a fully intact Cd titled Stephanie with a picture of her and Chris on it. Placing it upright under her clean sneakers she smiled.  
  
"Hey your almighty bitchness." Lita said cocking her head to the side.  
  
"Life's a Bitch.and so are you..I'll see you tomarrow." She said sweetly before crunching the round piece of plastic into tiny pieces. Tears pooled in Stephanie's eyes and Lita felt a tiny pang of remorse. That feeling evaporated.  
  
"You won't be able to survive the dosage of Litatude." 


	31. Surfacing issues

A.N.: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews. SO..C'mon we're only 3 away from 200!!!!! I know y'all are all probably pissed. Well it wasn't exactly my fault! My Lita Muse is pissed because my Stephanie Muse is all of a sudden interested in Edge whom Lita has a crush on despite her love for Matt. They've been throwing things and so they agreed to let the anger out in that last chapter and so forward. Will they get this out? I don't know *DUCKS* flying paperweight!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's being a bitch and that's all there is to it!" Stephanie yelled clothes lining Chris Jericho to the mat. She added a bit of sting to it and Chris jumped up and looked at her as she was climbing the ropes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stephanie...c'mon chill out." Chris lifted her off and on to his shoulders.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chill out?" Stephanie glared down at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's supposed to be my best friend she didn't even ask if I was alright or apologize..then she broke the CD you made especially for me!" Twisting her body around she pulled off a perfect Hurranacurrana.(sp?)  
  
  
  
Chris just laid there as she pulled a moonsault and covered him. The bell rung signaling her win. She ignored it and paced the ring and leaned on the ropes placing her head in her hands.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie.you need to stop this before it goes too far." Chris said. "I just have a very bad feeling about this competition thing."  
  
  
  
"Makes the two of us." Stephanie muttered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Dad I'm fine!" A tall blonde girl with pink tips in her hair said to a tall gray haired man.  
  
"Sweetie.I still don't think this is such a good idea." Her father said placing her bags in her room.  
  
  
  
"Oh come on dad!" The girl moaned. "If David can do it so can I!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, alright Hailey I get it!" He said throwing up his hands.  
  
  
  
"Good Mr. Flair." She punched his arm laughing.  
  
  
  
"My little..tom boy." He grinned ruffling her hair which was pulled up in a messy bun.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you at the administrative breakfast Sunday morning!" Ric Flair said kissing his daughter on her forehead.  
  
"Bye Dad!" Hailey said as he walked to the door.  
  
  
  
"Bye Angel." He laughed. That was her in-ring name but she'd gotten it from him since he'd always called her that.  
  
  
  
"Wrestle Academy..wow!" Hailey said smiling.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Dr. Bailey." Stacey said quietly into her telephone. "Hello this is Stacey Kiebler.I'd like a pregnancy test."  
  
  
  
"Well I have an opening for today actually." Dr. Bailey the closest doctor she could find answered.  
  
  
  
"Great I'll be there in an hour." Stacey said.  
  
  
  
"I'll see you then." Dr. Bailey said cheerfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Hey Lita is that all you're eating?" Matt asked his girlfriend astounded as she took a bite of an apple. They were exiting a café in Times Square. Matt had gotten a cheese steak.  
  
  
  
"Yep." Lita said. "I've got to loose weight to do that move."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but can't you eat more than that?" Matt asked.  
  
  
  
"I'm not anorexic Matt.." Lita said rolling her eyes at him.  
  
  
  
"I'm smarter than that." Lita was a bit dissapointed that he would think that.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say that you were I'm just worried about you.ever since you had that fight with Stephanie last week you've lost at least 15 pounds." Matt stopped her as she finished her apple and tossed the core into a nearby trash can.  
  
"Damn Matt do you want me to be fat?" Lita turned on him.  
  
  
  
"You're not fat!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"I'm huge and I need to drop a few extra pounds before I start training to get my spot back." Lita said.  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Matt said.  
  
  
  
"Damn it Matt it's my body and if I want to loose weight then I fucking will!" Lita said walking ahead of him now.  
  
  
  
"I just hope she knows what she's doing." Matt groaned running after her.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"So anyway there's this comic book convention this weekend you wanna go with me?" Hurricane asked his girlfriend Molly Holly.  
  
  
  
"I've got work babe." Molly said keeping her voice at a nonchalant level.  
  
  
  
"But you don't work weekends." Hurricane said confused.  
  
  
  
"I know just ummm I really need the money." Molly said.  
  
  
  
"Oh for the formal dance after the tornament?" Shane asked. "You said you wanted that dress you saw at the mall."  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Molly lied biting her lip.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" Hurricane asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Molly asked trying to sound carefree.  
  
  
  
"Do you want me to come over there?" Hurricane asked.  
  
  
  
"You don't sound to good." Hurricane asked.  
  
  
  
Molly coughed. "Yeah I'm way sick."  
  
  
  
"Oh you want me to let you go?" Hurricane asked.  
  
"No...don't go!" Molly said.  
  
  
  
"You need your rest." Hurricane smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'll talk to you Monday ok?" Hurricane said.  
  
  
  
"Alright..I love you." Molly said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I love you too baby." Hurricane said and the phone went dead.  
  
  
  
"Bye.." He said hanging up.  
  
  
  
"Whew." Molly said getting up from her bed and walking over to her mirror. She was dressed in a pair of Low rider black silk pants she'd borrowed from Trish and a white mid top tee she'd borrowed from Lita. Her brown hair was pulled up in a pony tail and she'd put on heavy make-up. Walking over to her window she opened it and lifted her black leather booted leg over the window sill and outside. Once climbing out she continued her way down hitting the pavement and looking back at the boarding house. Hoping that everyone was too wrapped up in their own problems to notice. The only person she had to worry about was Trish..and she hoped that she wouldn't notice either. 


	32. Telling

A.n.: WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 207 reveiws!!!! *HUGS REVIEWERS* Y'all whoop ass!!!!!! I hope you guys enjoy this chap! JUST THANKS SO MUCH! TEEHEE!!!!!  
  
  
  
"C'mon baby it's my turn." A man with a husky dark voice walked up behind the young brunette. Molly stopped dancing with the guy she was with and turned around with a slow smile on her face. Inside she was fluttering. She was on an electric high and couldn't stop. The guy before her handed her 75 bucks and she wrapped her arms around his neck when the music slowed down. Her body slowed and brushed against him and she noticed him shiver distinctly.  
  
  
  
She kept moving turning around and grinding against him gritting her teeth when his hands moved from her waist and went under her shirt resting on her flat stomach. Counting back in her head from ten she calmed down and let him kiss the back of her neck. This was wrong and she knew it but she needed it. She needed the pay. His lips traveled down her neck and she yelped wishing the song to end. She sighed appreciatively after the last bit of the song played. He handed her 75 dollars and she moved on. Checking her watch she realized it was well after 3:00 in the morning. She needed to go home and get sleep. Checking her pockets and counting her money she had. She had $1125 after the 15 dances she'd done. Walking out of the club she wrapped her arms around herself bracing against the cold air. The shivering contracted with her sobs as she still vibrated with the hands that had touched her that night.  
  
She didn't go further then the touching but still she felt guilty. After loosing her job when the school shut down temporarily she lost a lot of money for her tuition. She needed money for her second half of the year tutition. It was the payment plan she was on and she'd just learned that her dad had lost his job. The money was due just after the tornament. She was getting closer. She'd already saved well over 3000 dollars. Sighing she noticed after a quick calculation that she would have to dance for 3 more weeks at the rate she was going.  
  
"God I wish this weren't happening!" Molly sobbed reaching the fire escape. Scurrying up the rickety escape she got back into her room just wanting to climb into the bed and sleep for days. She was the sweet one. The carefree one with no problems. She wasn't supposed to be going into the poor house, she wasn't supposed to be dancing with guys at clubs for money and letting them basically paw at her like they did. It wasn't supposed to happen! Crawling fully clothed into her bed she silently cried herself to sleep.  
  
"Only a few more weeks." She whispered before falling asleep.  
  
"Stephanie?" Hailey knocked on the oakwood door down the hall from hers.  
  
  
  
Stephanie groaned from her bed. Someone had better be dead, shot, or dying. Steadily getting up she hobbled over to the door. Her entire body ached with pain. She was spending the entire weekend working out and spent a huge time in the ring. She was going to win if it killed her. Ripping open the door Stephanie sighed when she saw a blonde and pink haired girl standing in front of her. The petite girl smiled at her and Stephanie could recognize her clear blue eyes. She reminded her of someone. She couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"Stephanie?" The girl asked.  
  
"Yes that's me." Stephanie nodded.  
  
"I'm Hailey Flair Ric Flair's daughter." She smiled and Stephanie let the information sink in.  
  
"Ric Flair's daughter?" Stephanie was confused.  
  
"Yeah." Hailey bounced. "I was hoping to walk with you or something before breakfast?"  
  
"Oh my god." Stephanie screeched and down the hall she could hear Trish laughing. No one woke her up! Glancing back into her room at the clock she screeched again at the time. "Oh shit oh shit!" Daddy was going to kill her.  
  
"Ummm come in side for a second." Stephanie said and Hailey walked into the huge room.  
  
"Thank God I took a shower when I came back from my run this morning." Stephanie said and rummaged through her closet. Pulling out a pair of black chino flares and a red v-neck sweater.  
  
"umm you don't mind do you ?" Stephanie asked pulling off her pj pants and pulling on her bottoms. Hailey shook her head and Stephanie tugged on the sweater over her white under tank.  
  
"So." Hailey nodded.  
  
"I got some people you'd like to meet.you'd be a great addition to the Divas." Stephanie said pulling on some hoop earrings and a pair of black docs.  
  
"You mean I could be a part of the divas?" Hailey's jaw dropped. She'd heard plenty of stories from her brother about the legendary divas of Wrestle Academy.  
  
"You make it sound like we're some cult." Stephanie laughed. "We're just a group of friend who excel in wrestling." Stephanie smiled.  
  
"So ummm breakfast?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Great!" Hailey grinned and they left the room.  
  
"Stephanie!" Jeff Hardy came running down the hallway.  
  
"Hey Jeff!" Stephanie smiled.  
  
"Hey. Steph. can I talk to you for a moment?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Kiebler?" Dr. Bailey looked at the quite blonde girl staring at him.  
  
"I think you should tell the father of this baby." She smiled at the young woman.  
  
"I..can't!" Stacey whispered.  
  
"What was your profession again?" Dr. Bailey asked.  
  
"I'm training to be a professional wrestler." Stacey said blankly.  
  
"I suggest you not get into the ring until after the baby is born." She said.  
  
"One bad move and you could kill yourself and the baby." Dr. Bailey explained.  
  
"Uh.huh." Stacey nodded standing up.  
  
"Please Stacey. be careful. And consider telling that boyfriend of yours about the baby." Dr. Bailey smiled and Stacey turned around and opened the door. Then she left.  
  
"Walking home she stopped at the walkway leading to the door to her boarding house. Looking down the street she instead continued on walking. Racing up the steps she burst through the door. She thanked God that everyone was still asleep. Running up the stairs she reached the third floor and stopped at the 4th door on the right. Straightening her clothes which consisted of a pair of gray sweat pants and a white-t- shirt along with a long black jacket she'd thrown on. She raised her hand and knocked.  
  
  
  
"Just a minute!" A deep voice bellowed.  
  
Stacey crossed her arms and looked around hoping that no one would just come out of their room at a moments notice and see her. She could hear the door open and she looked up into a pair of soulful brown eyes. Tears began falling down her face and she couldn't stop them.  
  
"Stace."  
  
"Randy." She fell into his arms gripping him tightly praying to god that he would help her.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked his strong arms circling her body.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"It's yours." 


	33. Can't be Happening

A.N.:WOWSIERS!!!!!!!!! Y'all are so great! I'm really glad all of you reviewed. Here is the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's mine?" Randy asked. While rubbing Stacey's back he helped her to a chair. Sitting down she slid easily into his lap.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Stacey cried into his shirt.  
  
  
  
"I can't be pregnant!" She whimpered. "I'm too young!"  
  
  
  
"Sh." He whispered Without a doubt he and Stacey had been together for a while. Even after she'd gotten back together with Edge she'd still seen him for about a month.  
  
  
  
"I'm 3 months pregnant Randy.this isn't reversible." Stacey said.  
  
  
  
"I know." Randy replied.  
  
  
  
"Can you at least say something!?!" Stacey yelled angrily.  
  
  
  
"I thought I was." Randy glared at her sharply.  
  
  
  
"You know what...I don't need this." Stacey jumped from his arms and headed for the door.  
  
  
  
"You don't need this?" Randy looked at her incredously. "I'm 16 years old for Christ Sakes! I'm still studying to be a proffessional wrestler! I just had my entire life tossed into the garbage disposal because you're pregnant by the way we're still not sure who's it is!"  
  
  
  
"Randy I know it's yours damn it!" Stacey yelled.  
  
  
  
"How?" Randy laughed bitterly. " Did you date it back or something. If you missed one week one day one friggin hour it could still be fucking wrong!"  
  
  
  
"Randy.I know it's yours I can feel it." Stacey looked at him.  
  
  
  
"You sure as hell do feel a lot don't you." Randy turned away from her not wanting to see her tears. Her tears made him weak in the first place and he wouldn't let them bring him down now.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do.the only guy I love can't know." Stacey ran her fingers through her uncombed hair.  
  
  
  
"I want a blood test." Randy said. "I want it soon."  
  
  
  
"That's just not possible at the moment." Stacey sighed.  
  
  
  
"Why the hell not?!" Randy asked.  
  
  
  
"Because I'd have to go through the schools physician." Stacey said.  
  
  
  
"Then your precious boyfriend would know." Randy rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"We'll go to a hospital outside of town." Stacey sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Good." Randy nodded at her as if she was dismissed anger and fear were evident in his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's up Jeff?" Stephanie asked Jeff as he lead her away from Hailey.  
  
  
  
"Lita's been acting really strange lately. I'm talking violently strange." Jeff looked at her.  
  
  
  
"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
  
  
"Well you're her in-ring partner." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"And?" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I can and will take care of myself."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she's already nearly injured Matt." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"So?" Stephanie growled and regretted her tone.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Stephanie apologized.  
  
  
  
"Look I don't know what the hell is going on between you two but it's got to stop." Jeff said. "The only reason why Matt isn't here is because he's in Lita's room talking to her. I know something's wrong with you too. I know because of the fact that you're the owner's daughter that you feel like you have to supercede everyone else but Steph. C'mon you can't keep going like this."  
  
  
  
"I'll go however I'd like to go." Stephanie said narrowing her eyes. "Lita was my bestfriend.WAS."  
  
  
  
Turning she walked down the hall Hailey trailing behind her an absolutely confused look on her face. Jeff stormed down the hall passing Hailey because of his father's investments in the school he and Mat were also invited to the breakfasts. Hailey smiled at his retreating back and followed the two down the stairs and down the street to the school.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly open up!" Shane McMahon called knocking on Molly's door.  
  
  
  
"Where the hell could she be?" Shane asked. They were supposed to work on her technique today.  
  
  
  
"Molls!" Shane yelled and began banging on the door getting worried. Just then he heard scuffling inside the room. The door opened and there stood Molly a complete mess. Her hair was matted and her makeup smeared across her face. To face facts she looked like a hooker gone completely wrong.  
  
  
  
"Shane?" Molly groaned looking up at him.  
  
  
  
"Molly what the hell happened? Where in the hell have you been? And what have you been doing?" Shane asked before she nearly collapsed exhaustedly in his arms. 


	34. Truth

A.n: YAY!!!! 222 reviews!!! Sorry it's been so long but here are two chapters to make up for it!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly." Shane looked at the brunette who was now sitting on her bed.  
  
  
  
"Shane I have to do this for my tuition." Molly explained. Shane's eyes darkened.  
  
  
  
"Hell no I'll ask my dad to pay for it.you don't deserve to be doing what you're doing." He said.  
  
  
  
"Well it's a reality Shane that I have to deal with!" Molly yelled.  
  
  
  
"Please Molly just think rationally..how long do you think it'll be before one of those guys wants to take it further?" Shane asked her.  
  
  
  
"How long before one takes you out back and rapes you?" Shane watched as she looked out the window.  
  
  
  
"I want to protect you Molly but I can only do that if you let me." Shane said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well that's nice.no one can protect me." Molly whispered.  
  
  
  
"Does Hurricane know?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
"He can't know." Molly said. "I'm extra careful with him."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
"He'd be here doing the same thing you are." Molly said.  
  
  
  
"Then why isn't he?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
Molly hung her head and looked away no answer to his question.  
  
  
  
"So Hailey how are you settling in?" Ric Flair asked his daughter as she finished swallowing a piece of pancake.  
  
  
  
"I got in alright and Stephanie's been showing me around the school I just wish there were some official hangouts here." Hailey said Stephanie was sitting off to herself with her brother and father discussing the tournament. Seconds later they re-joined the Flair's along with Jeff and Matt Hardy.  
  
  
  
"So has Stephanie taken you to the Spotlight?" Jeff asked Hailey as he sat beside her. He bit into his apple and looked at her.  
  
  
  
"Ummm no I just got here last night." Hailey said.  
  
  
  
"Ah..well would you like to go with me tonight.you know afterschool?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"Daddy?" Hailey looked to her father.  
  
  
  
"Sure sweetie." Ric agreed nodding at the pair.  
  
  
  
"Great so I'll meet you at the girls dorm at say 6ish." Jeff said.  
  
  
  
"See you then." Hailey grinned. Not even her first school day and she'd been asked out by a popular guy.  
  
  
  
"Well Vince where are these two new students you keep on insisting that are arriving today?" Flair asked the eldest McMahon.  
  
  
  
"Well Ric.they're arriving from Pittsburgh by train shouldn't be too much longer." Vince commented. "So Stephanie how's your training for the tournament. Bet you're excited about the match with Lita."  
  
  
  
"How right you are daddy.I'm ready to kick that red-headed bimbo to bits." Stephanie said confidently.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie is there something going on with you and Lita I'm surprised she's not eating with us this morning? I thought she was your best friend." Vince wondered.  
  
  
  
"Was is the operative word daddy." Stephanie said visicously biting into the lo-calorie sausage that was on her plate.  
  
  
  
"Was?" Vince questioned and Stephanie shook it off angrily.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to talk about it daddy." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie it's not good to keep your feelings bottled inside." Vince said with fatherly concern.  
  
  
  
"Well then that's too bad daddy." Stephanie jumped up from her seat and walked off her meal barely touched. She bumped into some people on her way down the hall and muttered hurtful words at the innocent people passing by. She decided it would be good exercise to run back to the dorms. Breaking out into a full out hard run she raced to the boarding house her body seemingly lifting off the ground. She barely made it to her room and collapsed against the door. The pieces of sausage flew up into her throat and she stumbled to the bathroom. She was lucky Trish was there to catch her.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie what's wrong!" Trish asked helping her friend up. Stephanie's eyes darted around frantically. She saw a large trash can and shoved Trish back reaching it and emptying out her stomach. Trish grabbed some towels. While she was away the door opened and Stephanie began to lose her grip on the trash can and slide to the floor. A soft gasp made her look up. Anger clouded her eyes there stood in front of her was Lita.  
  
  
  
"Steph.." Lita looked at her horrified at what she was seeing. She knelt down next to the fallen McMahon and former best friend.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead laugh.. the little McMahon that could is sick and she can't help herself." Stephanie coughed and heels clicked on the floor signaling that Trish was coming back. The short blonde knelt on the other side of Stephanie and handed her the wet washcloth holding the towel for her.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Trish asked looking at them.  
  
  
  
"Just the tornament." Stephanie sighed at the warmth of the cloth.  
  
  
  
"No I'm not just talking about that? What's happening to us?" Trish got up and began pacing.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Lita asked her.  
  
  
  
"Molly is leaving late at night and coming back at like 4 in the morning. Stacey..she lost her baby and we haven't been there for her, and you two!" Trish yelled. "We're the diva's! We were closer than sisters!" She exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Well." Stephanie muttered.  
  
  
  
"You two are like closer than most Mothers are to their daughters!" Trish groaned.  
  
  
  
"I mean am I the only sane one here?" Trish asked. "We're friends.or atleast we used to be." Trish looked at the two girls and threw the towel down and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
Randy walked out of the doctors office his eyes blazing with anger. He couldn't believe she of all people would stoop so low. He could hear her rush out the door and race after him. She wasn't as fast as he was but he would have to stop sooner or later. He ran his fingers through his brown hair and blew out a hot breath. Her heels clicked and he groaned inwardly when he saw the do not walk sign light up. Stopping he saw her come up beside him.  
  
  
  
"Randy." Stacey touched his arm and he fought back the urge to actually hit her.  
  
  
  
"You lied to me!" Randy yelled furiously at her.  
  
  
  
"I didn't lie! Stacey argued "I only know what I was told! So I went to a crack pot doctor who didn't know what she was doing!"  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you!" Randy glared at her. "And still lying."  
  
  
  
"Randy.I'm not pregnant with your child never was and never will be..so how about you smile because I'm out of your life!" Stacey laughed out loud. "I mean there isn't a chance that you could forgive me so we'll both sleep better because of course Stacey is always wrong and everyone else is always right!"  
  
  
  
"Stacey." Edge stepped up behind her. Stacey turned around to look Edge dead in the face not knowing whether to run, cry, or laugh. 


	35. Hurting

A.n.: 230 reviews!!!!!!!! WOWSERS!!! Lol oh lord I did not use that word. Well, let me tell y'all why I haven't updated in a while. For one I'm a bit pissed off at FF.net. Why y'all might ask? Well I'll tell yas because whenever I post a story it never shows up on the wrestling main page. It always just shows up on the just in page. So for the people that like read all my other stories if you want to know if I'm updating check that page because 9 times out of ten this will be the only one showing up there. And if it doesn't make it to the just in page check my new yahoo fanfiction group TwstedAngels. I'll post the link at the end of the chapter for those who want to join. Lmao I am so pathetic I only gots 3 people to join well, actually only two lol. *Gets some Pepsi * ok I'm hunkering down to write this chapter which will be longer that the ones I've been doing lately.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Chris!" Mystic called out down the hallway. She hesitantly walked over to him. She didn't care about anyone else but him and Stephanie.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mys!" Chris smiled.  
  
  
  
"Chris.. I need you to do something for me." Mystic said. "Actually I need to tell you something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Stephanie..I." Lita started before helping Stephanie up.  
  
  
  
"Lita I'm sorry for being such a bitch." Stephanie sighed. "You can't know just how much pressure it is to be a McMahon going to this school. I mean I've got to be the best because I'm Shane McMahon's little sister and I'm Vince and Linda's daughter! If I'm not the best Daddy will think I'm not equipped for my future job of CEO of the company and I won't be able to wrestle." Stephanie cried.  
  
  
  
"Hey..it's alright you are one of the best. Besides I was just really pissed about loosing my spot! I worked really hard for that spot. Then for Ivory to just tell me I can' t participate in it?" Lita blew out a short breath.  
  
  
  
"Well you've still got the Royal Rumble." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah."Lita mopped.  
  
  
  
"And what's the best part about being best friend's with the bosses daughter?" Stephanie asked and Lita smiled.  
  
  
  
"I've got an idea.. How about I be your valet for the tournament and you be mine?" Lita asked. "Since we're not allowed to come out with our guys and stuff."  
  
  
  
"Oh my god that sounds great! I've already got our gimmick!" Stephanie smiled weakly.  
  
  
  
"But before we talk about that we should go find Stacey..She needs her friends right now." Lita said helping Stephanie out of the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Hailey and Jeff I'd like you to meet Kurt Angle and Mike Inferno." Vince introduced the two young men. Both were built and around the same height. Kurt looked to be about 5'10 while Mike was an inch taller. Mike smiled easily at the youngest Flair. She grinned a little impishly.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Ric Flair quickly skated up beside his daughter. "I'm Ric Flair headmaster or Principal if you'd like."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you sir." Each said at the same time. Mike caught Jeff sizing him up out of the corner of his eyes. He laughed softly to himself his built shoulders ruffling.  
  
  
  
"Do you have a problem?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow. "Pretty boy?"  
  
  
  
"No.nothing to have a problem with." Jeff said calmly and Ric smiled. Haley's blue eyes connected with Mike's. Brown eyes burning into hers she forced herself to look away. Jeff looked at her and she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh um Jeff you were supposed to be showing me the campus." Hailey said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah.Mr. Flair?" Jeff looked to Ric.  
  
  
  
"Go ahead kids." Ric nodded and the pair walked off down the hall to the doors of the dinning room. Mike looked after them shaking his head, he was supposed to be focused about school not girls.  
  
  
  
"Ah well young love on the first day." Ric laughed.  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind Mr. McMahon and Mr. Flair but we'd like to get our stuff packed in tomorrow." Kurt said nodding to Vince and Flair.  
  
  
  
"Sure son." Vince said. "See you on Monday."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"Edge." Stacey nodded looked at her boyfriend. Shaking her head she laughed. She laughed out loud at his angry expression.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked looking down at the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Go to hell." She laughed. "I hope you're happy."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Stephanie and Lita were busy trying to find Stacey. They'd heard she was on Parks Ave. at some clinic. Stephanie and Lita stood anxiously in the line to get out of the subway they'd taken from the school. After reaching the top of the stairs the two raced down the long street stopping at the door of Park Ave. Birthing Clinic. Stephanie looked at the printing on the door. Birthing? But Stacey had lost her baby hadn't she?  
  
  
  
"Go to hell?" Edge glared at her.  
  
  
  
"Stephanie!" Lita cried out watching as Edge angrily backed her up against a wall. Randy Orton didn't even look back and kept walking. Lita jumped up as he backed her into the wall. Bolting as fast as she can she slammed her shoulder into his midsection forcing him to the ground. Luckily there was no one really around and probably thought the teens were just joshin' around.  
  
  
  
"Stacey are you alright?" Stephanie asked the petite blonde. She looked at Edge confused what the hell was going on?  
  
  
  
"Edge.I know what you did. You realize you could have killed me? No you didn't. You signed for my abortion which wasn't needed since I wasn't pregnant!" Stacey cried.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me that you love me? Because I wasn't good enough for you right? If this is how you'd treat an unborn child I consider us over." Stacey bit her lip trembling. She should be relieved. When she looked in his eyes all she could see was a mixture of hurt, remorse, and an anger she didn't want to be trained on her.  
  
  
  
"Lets go." Stacey whispered and Stephanie looked from a rising Lita to a pissed off Edge and then back to Stacey.  
  
  
  
"I SAID LETS GO!" Stacey said.  
  
  
  
"Sick." Lita said walking away from the blonde man. Tears stroked his eyes as he watched Stacey walk away with the aide of Lita and Stephanie. How could he let this happen? What was he thinking?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"That'll be 75 dollars." Molly said to the man behind her as the song ended. He ran his fingers under her halter-top near her chest. Molly elbowed him in the stomach and he handed her the cash. Pocketing the money she floated around waiting for another customer. Customer? She laughed at the word. But that's what they were.  
  
  
  
A hard body pressed against her backside. The arms that wrapped around her felt comfortable and warm. His voice reached her ear while his lips tickled her senses next to her ear. "Hey Molls."  
  
  
  
"Shane I told you to stay away.": Molly whispered.  
  
  
  
"I'm a paying customer." Shane argued holding up 75 bucks and placing it in her hands. "I'll pay more if you like to keep you out of this place."  
  
  
  
"Shane no." Molly said rolling her hips and gripping one of his hands on her waist. "I want to do this on my own."  
  
  
  
"I'll be watching you Molly. Any sign of trouble and I'll be here to ride in like your knight in shinning armor." Shane whispered. The song ended and a loud cough stopped their dance. "I'll be at the bar waiting to take you home."  
  
  
  
"Fine." Molly said. Shane walked away without looking at the new client.  
  
  
  
Molly turned around and nearly screamed. There was Gregory Helms looking at her with disappointed eyes. "Greg."  
  
  
  
"So Molly this is why you couldn't go to the convention with me?" He asked the hurt sound in his voice breaking her heart in two.  
  
  
  
"Greg I wanted to go really I did but I have to do this?" Molly said.  
  
  
  
"You've been lying to me for the past few months about this?" Greg asked her. Her eyes watered.  
  
  
  
"I can' t believe you." Greg laughed.  
  
  
  
Molly's eyes hardened. "Well when you don't have the money for you tuition lets see what you'll do."  
  
  
  
"Is that what this is about?" Greg asked. "Damn it Molly if you'd told me I could have helped you! You know I would have!"  
  
  
  
"I couldn't." Molly cried.  
  
  
  
"Molly." Greg wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.  
  
  
  
"Molly? Is this guy bothering you?"  
  
  
  
Greg's body stiffened as he looked down into Molly's eyes. "So Shane-o-mac knew already? Or what is he your pimp?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Greg-" Molly whispered grabbing his coat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No you know what Molly you want to keep secrets? I've got one for you. It isn't a secret that Shane-o here loves you." He looked at Shane his eye's blazing.  
  
  
  
"Greg no." Molly whimpered tearing crawling down her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How about we just not be together anymore. I wonder now if you ever were mine?" Greg turned around and made his way through the crowd back to the back door. He slipped outside into the cool night.  
  
  
  
"Greg!" Molly tried to push through the closing crowd. She was too late he was already gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow well I'm back to my long chappie self!  
  
  
  
Wad' y'all think? Please Review and tell me!  
  
  
  
Here's the link to the yahoo group.  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TwstedAngels/  
  
Ok and For anyone who cares lol Sk8er boi and Stripped Innocence are updated . 


	36. Out in the Open

A.n: Hey everyone! Wow it's a been a while since I've updated huh? Well I got some chapters for yas but I don't think I can get them all up this weekend. So just be on the look out for them! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank everyone for your reviews they really make my day. As always Read on and Rock out!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Molly!" Shane followed the brunette down the streets. She was but a few paces ahead of him and each time he caught up to her she'd speed up and go past him.  
  
  
  
"Go home Shane!" Molly screamed. "Go back to all your money and your fancy house!"  
  
  
  
"Molly for Christ sake!" Shane yelled at her an edge to his voice. She stopped and looked at him. "You know I was will to help you Molly. Willing to give you money to stay but then you don't give a damn and just do this. And now look what's happened." His thoughts were jumbled he was afraid that everything was coming out in a big huge mess.  
  
  
  
"Go to hell." She glared at him and he reached out and gripped her arm.  
  
  
  
"No you listen to me." He ground out. "In case you haven't noticed Molly. I like you. hell at one point I thought I really loved you. But right now I'm seeing a selfish stubborn girl who has too much pride. You think this is the only thing going on in our little world? Did you care to notice that the Tournament is next week? You've been half assing training and turning on your friends. When was the last time you talked to them huh? When? I'm not a big fan of Greg Helms but he was really hurt tonight."  
  
  
  
Molly whimpered under his harsh and intense gaze. Shane continued. "You just don't get it Molly! Everything around you around us is crashing down and you just don't seem to care. You just don't seem to care."  
  
  
  
With that he turned and headed further down the street in the direction to his own boarding house. Molly stood there, tears pooling in her eyes and shock clearly written on her face. She hated to admit it but there were some truths to his words. Shaking with sobs she continued on the short walk to her boarding house her heart heavy and her mind clouded.  
  
  
  
"Stacey are you going to be ok?" Stephanie asked the tall blonde. Lita, Trish, Stacey and herself rose from the floor in Trish's room.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Stacey whispered. "I just still love him y'now?"  
  
  
  
"It'll be ok." Trish hugged her and Lita and Stephanie each joined in.  
  
  
  
"I have this weird feeling something's going to happen during Tournament week." Stacey said. "I'm just worried."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry nothing will happen. Chris will talk some sense into Edge I promise." Stephanie said.  
  
  
  
"I guess." Stacey said and the girls exited the room. " I wish Molly was here. Has anyone seen her lately?"  
  
  
  
"Speak of the devil!" Lita muttered dryly. This called the entire group to whip around seeing Molly crossing the hall from the shower room. A yellow terry cloth robe was wrapped securely around her and she looked tired and beaten.  
  
  
  
"Hey.guys." She said with a sad sigh. The group immediately picked up on the hint of sadness and rushed to her surrounding her and asking questions. Pulling her back into Trish's room they slammed the door shut.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next day *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"AH!" Mystic screamed out hitting the mat for the 50th time. Ivory motioned for her to get out of the ring and Molly did as told. She'd just taken enough top rope back bumps to last her a lifetime. Taking a swig from her water bottle she looked around and inwardly groaned when she saw Lance coming with a very angry looking Test behind him. She smiled sweatly at the pair.  
  
  
  
"Hey Mys how's it going?" Lance asked and Test put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.  
  
  
  
"Great how about you two?" She replied and went to take another sip of water.  
  
  
  
"You know how's it going with us." Test's eyes darkened.  
  
  
  
"Just because you aren't equipped enough get a girl on your own Test doesn't mean you get to take it out on me." Mystic laughed and started to walk away when she was yanked back by her hair.  
  
  
  
"Don't talk to me like that you bitch!" Test growled in her ear. She was scared at that moment but tried her best not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her tremble,  
  
  
  
"Hey!" A voice she hadn't heard before shouted at the duo.  
  
  
  
"Prep boy back off!" Lance yelled.  
  
  
  
"Let her go!" The voice said again and she could see his face. He had light blue eyes and his head was shaved bald. He was built and tall and had an intense presence about him that made her shiver down to her shoes.  
  
  
  
"We've got business with this girl here so how about not!" Test exchanged.  
  
  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Al snow passed by the group.  
  
  
  
"No..no sir." Lance nodded and Mystic was let go. When their teacher passed Mystic was dropped on the ground. The guys stared at her and the guy whom they didn't know glared at them. They laughed and walked away cockily.  
  
  
  
"Hey are you ok?" The guy leaned down and helped the girl up. She smiled at him thankfully. Taking in her brown skin and delicate figure he grinned. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and he found himself transfixed on her smile. She leaned up on tip toes and kissed his cheek. His heart beat quickened and she stepped down.  
  
" Hi..I'm Kurt." He barely got out.  
  
  
  
"And I'm Mystic." She said. Taking his arm she looked up at him.  
  
  
  
"Care to walk me back to my seat?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure." He laughed and then walked back to the bleachers.  
  
  
  
"Alright Mike show us what you know. I know you took bumping this morning." Al Snow called out to the new guy. He was in the ring with Jeff Hardy whom along with his brother was probably one of the most thoughtful people to be in the ring with. Especially when Matt was refereeing the match.  
  
  
  
Mike started off the match by flinging Jeff into the ropes with ease. Picking up the guy when he bounced back he pulled off a drop kick. When Jeff stood he pulled him into a suplex. Climbing the ropes he went for a moonsault and Jeff quickly moved out of the way. Lifting Mike's legs apart Jeff dropped his legs in between causing Mike to grab at his lower abdomen. Jeff climbed the ropes and did a swanton on Mike and rolled him up for the pin. 1-2- Mike kicked out and climbed the ropes as if to do a lion-sault. With Jeff still getting up he gripped Jeff between his knees and raised up on the ropes everyone held their breath. Jeff realizing he was being lifted into a move he'd never done or had done to himself reached to grip the ropes when Mike dropped him face first on to the mat. Al Snow tried to stop the match when Mike moved again. Climbing the turnbuckle Mike did his own swanton and turned Jeff over. Rolling him up for the pin he got up after Matt gripped his arm and nearly tossed him halfway across the ring. Jeff lay prone in the ring his nose looking completely broken with blood gushing out of it.  
  
  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Al yelled at the new student his eyes blazing with anger.  
  
  
  
"I was wrestling sir." Mike looked confused for a moment.  
  
  
  
"I've read up about you." Al circled him like a hawk, Mike supposed the gesture was to be menacing.  
  
  
  
"Backyard wrestling is for fools." He glared at him. "For one it's not safe, for two you don't know what the hell you're doing and for three I absolutely am not a fan of backyard wrestling!"  
  
  
  
Mike hid his amusement with a scowl and tried not to burst with laughter. "I suggest that you take that backyard bullshit and get it out of your system. We don't do that here. Now get the hell out of my ring."  
  
  
  
"Jeff you alright?" Al asked as Jeff climbed to his feet slowly with a towel wrapped around his nose. Matt and Jeff slid out of the ring and Jeff nodded with a smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Alright alright!" Al yelled. Let's get to work! Lita and Stephanie in here now!"  
  
  
  
"Jeff are you ok?" Hailey asked after walking to the youngest Hardy.  
  
  
  
"Now I am." He tried to laugh but only succeed in making his nose hurt even more. Trying no to wince he held the reddening towel tighter to his nose.  
  
  
  
"Here I'll get you another towel." Hailey smiled and walked down the steps to grab more towels. On her way she knocked into a hard shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Hey little miss Flair." Mike smiled at the girl. She looked up into his face and felt warmth flush into her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Go away Mike." She said reaching for the stack of towels.  
  
  
  
"Why?" He asked stepping in front of her. He smiled down at her sweetly and she had to smile back.  
  
  
  
"Because a friend of mine which you hurt needs my TLC so I suggest before you have my brother David down here on your ass that you leave me alone." She said and grabbed a few towels and flounced back up the steps to Jeff.  
  
  
  
"It's always the cute ones." Mike laughed to himself moving to a quiet spot after seeing Kurt talking closely with an African American girl. They seemed to be in a heavy conversation so he let them be. Sitting back he looked at everyone sharply. He really did not like Wrestle Academy. He didn't like it at all. 


	37. 37

A.n.: WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! 241 reviews! Y'all are the best reviewers ever! Seriously you are!!!! * Jumps up and down * YAY! Lol Well here's the next part it's a bit long lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So this is the Spotlight?" Hailey said looking at Jeff when he brought back their drinks. She'd asked for a diet pepsi and he'd gotten some Mountain Dew.  
  
  
  
"Yeah it's pretty much all we've got." Jeff explained. His nose had been bandaged and there was white gauze on his face.  
  
  
  
"And they've got dancing!" Hailey squealed looking towards the medium sized dance floor. Christina Aguilera's "Dirty" came on and she jumped up. "Jeff you've got to dance with me."  
  
  
  
Jeff let himself be pulled up from his seat to the dance floor. The strobe lights that flashed around bounced off her black jeans and blue sweater. She hooked her fingers through the baggy jeans he was wearing and began to dance with him. Swaying her hips she smiled when he linked fingers with her and started to dance with her.  
  
  
  
"I'm not much of a dancer to this stuff." He pulled her close and they started to grind.  
  
  
  
"Doing pretty good at the moment." She grinned sweetly. He slid his hands on to her waist as the song ended and a slow one started up. With out hesitation she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.  
  
  
  
"This is much better." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. She giggled and rested her cheek against his chest. A vibration in his pocket made Jeff look away from the girl. He picked from his pocket his cell. The number was Matt's. Rolling his eyes Jeff looked back at the girl so comfortable dancing with him.  
  
  
  
"Hey." He smiled when the song ended I'll be right back.  
  
  
  
"Is everything ok?" Hailey asked confused. Had she done something?  
  
  
  
"Yeah everything's fine just bathroom." He laughed sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Oh!" Hailey's face reddened at her assumption. "Ok."  
  
  
  
Jeff hurried off to the bathroom and Hailey returned to their table. Taking the straw of her diet coke between her lips she took a sip of her soda. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder and assumed it was Jeff. She smiled at how fast he returned  
  
  
  
"Back so soon? Did you miss me?" She asked. Turning around her eyes narrorwed.  
  
  
  
"Hailey.fancy meeting you in a place like this!" Mike laughed.  
  
  
  
"Funny Jeff didn't mention people like you coming here." Hailey snickered at his expression.  
  
  
  
"Ah so Hardy brought you here. How..cute." He smiled.  
  
  
  
"Mike just back off I don't want you I want Jeff." Hailey said sweetly.  
  
  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Mike replied. He leaned down and pecked her on the cheek feeling her shiver.  
  
  
  
"And why is that?" Hailey glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Because you're trembling." He smirked at her and walked away to another side of the resturant.  
  
  
  
"Asshole." Hailey grumbled taking another sip of her diet coke.  
  
  
  
"Hey Matt what's going on?" Jeff asked into his phone once he reached the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Little bro guess who's coming up here to see us next week." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
"Oh no." Jeff groaned.  
  
  
  
"Yep Dad's coming to NYC." Matt said laughing when Jeff didn't answer. All though their dad donated money to the school he still didn't like them being trained to wrestle he thought it was a waste of time but agreed that he wanted to see his boys live their dream.  
  
  
  
"What day?" Jeff asked.  
  
  
  
"Sunday just in time for breakfast and to meet Hailey." Matt smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh great." Jeff sighed.  
  
  
  
"I hope he doesn't do what he almost did to Lita." Jeff sighed.  
  
  
  
"Hey do what I did, try and teach Hailey to play the banjo." Matt suggested. Jeff sighed.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Matt. And thanks for the warning!" Jeff said. Matt hung up and Jeff exited the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff do you mind if we go?" Hailey asked as soon as he reached the table.  
  
  
  
"Yeah sure." Jeff said confused. "Hey have you ever considered the banjo you know like playing it."  
  
  
  
"Wow." Kurt said astonished. Mystic took it upon herself to show him a bit of New York City.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe all the time you lived in PA you didn't come up here!" Mystic laughed then shivered.  
  
  
  
"Hey here." Kurt took off his red sweatshirt and handed it to her.  
  
  
  
"But Kurt you'll friggin freeze out here in just a t-shirt!" She laughed handing it back to him.  
  
  
  
"You're from Canada and you're shivering I think you need it more than me." He smiled tugging down his white t-shirt.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Mystic sighed and pulled the Wrestle Academy hoodie over her head. It was atleast 3 sizes larger than her and she looked adorable.  
  
  
  
"Hey how about dinner?" Kurt asked.  
  
  
  
"Hot dogs?" Mystic brightened and Kurt looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
  
  
"That's not on our nutrition chart. I mean they're unhealthy you heard what Coach Snow said." Kurt said seriously.  
  
  
  
"Kurt Coach Snow isn't here and one foot long hotdog isn't going to hurt!" Mystic smiled.  
  
  
  
"Foot long?" Kurt's eyes widened and Mystic dragged him to the nearest hotdog vendor.  
  
  
  
"We'll take two one with everything on it and.." Mystic looked at Kurt.  
  
  
  
"The same for the other one." He smiled at her.  
  
  
  
"Hey I'd like 5 hot dogs and 5 Pepsi's." A medium height guy stepped up beside them he had a group of about 4 guys behind him. He had blonde hair which was pulled back into a pony-tail. Turning to the other customers the vendor handed Mystic and Kurt their hot dogs.  
  
  
  
When they turned the guy could see the sweatshirt Mystic was wearing. "Hey you're from Wrestle Academy aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Uhh yeah." Mystic turned around along with Kurt and smiled. The guy was undoubtedly cute especially when he smiled back at her.  
  
  
  
"So you'll be having that tournament next week right?" The guy asked.  
  
  
  
"You bet!" Kurt laughed. "And Mystic here is competing against some ECW girls."  
  
  
  
"Kinda funny how pretty she is too bad she won't look like that when Beulah is done with her." He grinned at them and grabbed the hot dogs giving them to his friends.  
  
  
  
"And who the hell are you to say that?" Mystic grumbled.  
  
  
  
"Why..I'm ROB VAN DAM!" He laughed looking her up and down before walking away.  
  
  
  
"You know those ECW guys keep getting more nutty every day." Mystic rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Kurt said watching Rob walk away. "Nutty."  
  
  
  
"Edge you can't keep going on like this." Chris Argued with his friend. They were walking the halls of Wrestle Academy after an extra work out.  
  
  
  
"What man ok I could have killed her!" Edge muttered.  
  
  
  
"But she forgives you. Shit man from what Stephanie tells me Stacey isn't the forgiving type." Chris bantered.  
  
  
  
"Look man by the end of tournament week all of this will be over and we'll both be in peace." Edge smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Edge don't do anything you'll regret." Chris said.  
  
  
  
"What's there to regret?" Edge laughed as they headed towards the boarding house.  
  
  
  
"Gregory please open the door!" Molly knocked again. She heard scuffling inside the room and the door opened.  
  
  
  
"What?" He asked. His eyes tired and his hair uncombed he was growing a small stubble on his chin.  
  
  
  
"We need to talk." Molly said.  
  
  
  
"You had your chance to talk to me but no you always have to do everything yourself." He grumbled. Walking out of the room and shutting the door he continued down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Gregory!" Molly called out to him chasing after his tall figure.  
  
  
  
"Please molly just leave me alone you've done enough." He left her there in the lobby tears in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Edge you can't keep going like this" Chris argued with his friend. They were walking home after an after school workout at the school gym.  
  
  
  
"I could have killed her you know?" Edge glared at him. "She could be dead right now and it would be all my fault!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah but she forgives you man!" Chris groaned. "And from what Stephanie says Stacey isn't the most forgiving person on the planet."  
  
  
  
"I hurt her really bad." Edge sighed.  
  
  
  
"Edge she still loves you." Chris replied.  
  
  
  
"Doesn't matter." He swallowed hard. "By the end of Tournament week everything will be just peachy." 


	38. Tournament Week Night 1

A.n.: HELL YEAH!!!! 245 reviews! You guy's freaking ROCK! HAHAHA! Well here is the chapter you've been waiting for, the beginning of Tournament week. I hope you enjoy!!! The song in this chapter is by Eminem "Lose Yourself"  
  
  
  
  
  
Edge walked around backstage at the Wrestle Academy Arena. In all actuality the arena was the same place that they practiced during 4th period except that evening there'd be people there. His blonde tresses trailed down his naked back as he stretched his shoulders. His ring tights clung to him as he moved though he didn't feel them. He couldn't feel not when he had to deal with what he did, what he was going to do. Cracking his knuckles he closed his eyes thinking of Stacy. It was the right thing to do because it had to be.  
  
  
  
"Edge!" Chris Jericho raced after his friend. Edge continued down the hall ignoring him. Chris glared after him wondering just what the hell was Edge going to do.  
  
  
  
//Look, if you had one shot, one opportunity //  
  
  
  
Chris turned around and went back the other way to find Stephanie. She refused to tell him what her gimmick was. It was really getting to him because he seriously wanted to know. He jumped up and down in excitement his match was in the hour and he couldn't stop the electric feeling. His entire body was on fire. He'd done a few shows in front of people at Heat and Velocity but not like this. The arena was packed and there was competition in the building. Vince McMahon was in the house and Chris really wanted to show up the old bastard and give everything he had.  
  
  
  
//To seize everything you ever wanted.//  
  
"Lita?" Trish questioned her redheaded friend. Lita was siting on one of the many steel chairs in the Wrestle Academy girls' locker room. Her chin propped on her fist; Lita leaned on the chair her knees jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
"Nervous?" Trish asked plopping down on one of the benches  
  
  
  
"I'm in a hard-core match with Francine." Lita said. "How can I be nervous?"  
  
  
  
//One moment//  
  
  
  
"You'll do fine!" Trish laughed. "You are after all the extreme diva."  
  
  
  
"And she's going to feel it when I get out there." Lita jumped from her chair suddenly the stillness of her position too much for her. Pacing the room she barely acknowledged the fact that Hailey, Mystic, Stephanie, Molly and Stacy had arrived in the room each with black clothing bags.  
  
  
  
"I got em!" Stephanie smiled and handed a bag to Trish and then one to Lita.  
  
  
  
Trish opened her bag to pull out a pair of black and pink pants with Diva going down the sides. Reaching deeper in the bag she pulled out a white sleeveless button down shirt which would stop at her waist and a pink and black tie similar to the pants. She smiled at her outfit and looked at the others. Molly's was the same except hers was green, Stephanie's color was white, Stacey's were baby blue, Lita's were red, Hailey's were a bright yellow, and Mystic's were orange.  
  
  
  
"Let's wipe the floor with those ECW Divas." Stephanie grinned confidently. She looked at Lita who had a crazy grin on her face.  
  
  
  
//Would you capture it or just let it slip? //  
  
  
  
"Oh we'll wipe the floor with them.and then some." Lita smirked.  
  
  
  
"Well since my match is up first I better get ready." Trish said hurrying to the shower room.  
  
  
  
************ OUTSIDE IN THE RING ***********  
  
  
  
Vince McMahon stood center ring with Paul Heyman to his left and Linda McMahon to his right. The microphone in his hand was slick due to sweat. He grinned at the audience here to see the competition there were parents and friend's spectators and coaches. This was Wrestle Academy's night to shine. It was wrestling's time to shine. He stole a glance at his wife and she smiled encouragingly. Raising the microphone to his lips he looked at the crowd again.  
  
  
  
"I'd like to welcome everyone tonight Wrestle Academy and Extreme Championship Wrestling School alike to this prestigious event. It is the first of its kind and I am honored as I hope every person in this arena is to be here tonight. I assure you that each match tonight will be one of a kind and will stand out evenly. Parents don't fear for your children because they've been trained by the best and will be competing against the best in their level. I'd like to thank our respective sponsors for showing up tonight and I'd like to thank each and every one of you for coming. For many of our students this is their first and last Tournament here. But for an overwhelming lot this is not their last. In the interest of competition." Vince turned to Heyman. "I say let the bodies hit the floor!"  
  
  
  
Wrestle Academy students roared in approval as he said this. His pride and joy were on their feet and chanting things he wasn't sure of. Heyman began to talk and the ECW alumni and students listened intently at his challenge to the Wrestle Academy students. After his last words ECW fans and parents gave him a response much like what Vince had received. Once the ring was cleared a pretty young blonde got into the ring a mic in her hand. She glanced around her and smiled. The crowd hushed in anticipation as music hit.  
  
  
  
"This match is scheduled for 1 fall making her way to the ring TRISH STRATUS!" She announced.  
  
  
  
//His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy// There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready//  
  
Trish walked down the ramp her cowboy hat on her head and her blonde hair bouncing. Her hips swayed and the people cheered in appreciation at her spunk. She smiled at the crowd and sought out her parents. She was overjoyed to see them smiling proudly at her. It was her time to show them just what she'd been learning. Posing for the people she felt every hit of electricity smash into her. Her heart pounded and her hands became slick with nervous sweat. Tossing her hat out of the ring Trish got in a ready stance for her opponent.  
  
  
  
More music hit and out walked a dark haired beauty with a fire in her eyes. Another part of the crowd erupted and Trish supposed she was well known. The girl climbed in the ring and smiled menacingly at her. This was not going to be an easy match. Across the girl's shirt was the name Elektra. Trish took in a deep breath and smirked when the bell rung.  
  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin  
  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
  
"C'mon Trish!" Christian glared at the screen on the television in the guys' locker room. The event was being televised across the nation. He watched Trish hit the turnbuckle hard and collapsed on the mat. Elektra rolled her up but barely got past one. Trish was being pulled by her hair to her feet only to be knocked back down. Elektra went to drop her elbow in Trish's chest when Trish rolled out of the way. Elecktra lifted Trish up and tossed her out of the ring. The ref began counting when Elecktra joined her. Trish cried out as her back hit the steel steps. Elecktra pulled up by her tie and repeated her actions. Christian winced but when Trish got to her feet with a hell bent look in her eyes he knew she wasn't giving in. Trish responded with the same treatment to Elecktra before pulling them both into the ring. He could almost feel her adrenaline pumping.  
  
  
  
"Get up!" Trish kicked at the ECW Diva. Lifting the girl up Trish hit the Stratusfaction bulldog on her and rolled her up. A kick out after two sent her flying across the ring. Trish groaned and struggled to stand. Elecktra was on the top turnbuckle and Trish ran into the ropes causing the diva to land on the turnbuckle in a not so comfortable position. Starting at the opposite side of the ring Trish did backflips until she reached Elecktra. Wrapping her legs around Elecktra's head she tossed her from the top rope and then covered her. She smiled happily when the bell rang and the ring announcer said her name telling her she'd won.  
  
  
  
Running to the back she was met by congratulations from her friends. She pumped her fist in the air a competitive grin on her face. Christian rushed up to her next and swept her into his arms. He planted a kiss on her lips that left her breathless. Jeff hugged her and she felt a rush of warmth pass through her at his touch. She couldn't help but wonder at the look in his eyes. Shaking her head and turning from him she began hugging each of her friends again glad that her match was over.  
  
  
  
"Edge!" Stacey raced up to the tall blonde Canadian and stopped him in the hallway after Trish's mini celebration.  
  
  
  
"Stacy." He nodded at her calmly holding back his emotions.  
  
  
  
"Look we've done a lot of stuff Edge and I know what you did was wrong. But I-well-" Stacey faltered.  
  
  
  
"My match is next." Edge interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Right." Stacey nodded. "Your match."  
  
  
  
"Bye Stacey." He turned and walked away. Letting his excitement for his last match take over him.  
  
Edge walked out to his music and smiled falsely at the crowd. Not bothering to look for his parents he waited for his opponent stalkingly. This was his last match and he wanted it to be good. He waited and moments passed. No music started. His brow furrowed in confusion. There were screams from the crowed and he didn't know what to think. Just then he felt a heavy force slam into his back. Edge dropped to his knees. He could hear the ref yelling for there to be no interference in the match but then he felt a heavy object smack the side of his face. Edge groaned and fought to his feet. The bell rang and he came face to face with a short guy with black hair pulled back.  
  
  
  
He's chokin, how everybody's jokin now  
  
The clock's run out, time's up over, bloah!  
  
Snap back to reality, Oh there goes gravity  
  
  
  
His crazed grin was like a cheshire cats and Edge wondered if he was to be the mouse. Edge soon found himself in a corner with the guy glaring maniacally at him. Edge didn't have the strength to fight. He just wanted the night to be over. He yelped, as his ribs seemed to be ripped to pieces. He was covered in moments and the bell rang his loss.  
  
Edge walked back with sympathetic looks being tossed his way. It was apparent to everyone he wasn't out there to wrestle. Hell he didn't even try. Stumbling along he inwardly groaned to see Chris Jericho and Christian waiting for him. The pain in his ribs didn't ease the aggravation it just intensified everything burning within.  
  
  
  
"Shut the hell up Chris I don't need your advice. I've made my choice." Edge grumbled walking past them. Chris stood shocked as his friend left him. The look in Edge's eye was pure hell and pain. Chris looked at his retreating friend and then back to Christian.  
  
  
  
//Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
  
Is he? No  
  
He won't have it , he knows his whole back city's ropes  
  
It don't matter, he's dope//  
  
  
  
"We need to find Stacy now." Chris suggested.  
  
  
  
"Jeff be careful." Hailey hugged her boyfriend close to her.  
  
  
  
"Hails there's nothing to worry about I'll be fine." Jeff laughed kissing her forehead.  
  
  
  
"Jeff.these guys are tough they do more than top rope moves!" Hailey said.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't I be telling my valet.to be careful." Jeff cocked his head to the side looking at her.  
  
  
  
"I'll be out of harms way." Hailey sighed. Jeff hugged her reassuringly. Hailey looked out of the corner of her eye to see Mike hang up his phone a large grin on his face.  
  
  
  
//He knows that, but he's broke  
  
He's so stacked that he knows  
  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
  
Back to the lab again yo  
  
This whole rap shit  
  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him //  
  
  
  
"Making his way to the ring accompanied by Hailey Flair, Jeff Hardy!" The ring announcer's voice rang out like a shotgun in Jeff's mind. All he could see was the ring. The big squared circle taunting him waiting for him to step inside the ropes. Hailey bounded down to the ring with him and he could have sworn he heard his father's voice. That didn't matter now. Jeff looked at the ring his green eye's taking in its every detail. He was going to win this match come hell or high water. Hailey kissed his cheek and stepped off to the side of the ring to the safe spot they'd picked out. Jeff jumped on the turnbuckles and grinned crazily at the crowd. He looked at the ECW alumni a crazy idea forming in his head. Placing his pointer and middle finger together with his thumb sticking out he pointed them at them each as if he was holding a gun.  
  
  
  
"And now making his way to the ring. The Innovator of Violence Tommy Dreamer!" The ring announcer said and Jeff watched the tall shorthaired guy step into the ring an intense look on his face. Jeff liked him this was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
//You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo //  
  
  
  
"I'll make you bleed." Tommy laughed at Jeff. The bell rung and Jeff swung Dreamer into the ropes pulling a drop kick. He lit into him starting with a moonsault. He didn't' bother to cover him knowing full and well that it would be useless. Pulling Dreamer up he shoved him into a corner headfirst. Dreamer surprisingly came back at him with a boot to the face. He went to grab Jeff's leg to drag him across the ring when Jeff kicked him in the stomach. Dreamer hit the ref who was behind him and was tossed out of the ring. The ref yelped in pain when his head hit the side of the ring.  
  
  
  
"Now's my chance." Dreamer muttered reaching under the ring and pulling out a Singapore cane.  
  
  
  
"JEFF!" Hailey frantically pounded on the mat. Giving up she slid into the ring and began to shake him. Hearing him groan she sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
//The soul's escaping, through this hole that it's gaping  
  
This world is mine for the taking  
  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
  
A normal life is borin, but superstardom's close to post mortar//  
  
  
  
"Hailey get out." Jeff moaned.  
  
  
  
There were yells of concern from the audience and Hailey turned around to see Tommy Dreamer with a Singapore cane staring at her intently. Her jaw dropped and Jeff shoved her out of the ring leaning on the ropes for support. Dreamer raised the cane and brought it down on the mat with no one home. Jeff flung himself at Dreamer knocking him down. His bearings back he began to climb the turnbuckle and looked into the crowd. There sat Gilbert Hardy tentatively surveying the match with horrified eyes. Jeff laughed softly before going into moonsault motions. He stilled when Dreamer caught him in mid air. Twisting his body around he pulled off a hurranicurana. Climbing to the top turnbuckle again he pulled out the gun and in a split second decided to do it with his other hand too. Letting out a primal yell he dove headfirst and landed on Dreamer with such a force.  
  
  
  
//It only grows harder, only grows hotter  
  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
  
Lonely roads, God only knows //  
  
  
  
Covering Dreamer Jeff yelled out his anger when Dreamer kicked out. The ref still out of the ring Dreamer stood to his feet and gripped Jeff by the hair taking him to the ropes and shoving his neck upon them until he was satisfied with the damage. Yanking Jeff back he let him hit the mat hard. Jeff gripped his head in pain. Hailey pounded the mat in encouragement. Dreamer exited the ring and reached under the mat once more this time pulling out a ladder he set it up next to the ring. Climbing the ladder with cane in hand his blood pumped furiously. Jeff was nearly coming to when Dreamer jumped with the cane aimed to hit Jeff across the ribs. Hailey gripped Jeff's arm and pulled him out of harms way seconds before Dreamer and the cane could touch him.  
  
  
  
Jeff finally in touch with his surroundings made a beeline for the ladder. Climbing it with such a forceful resolve he could barely hear the screams around him. He wasn't trained to do moves off the ladder yet. Hell he wasn't even supposed to go near one. He laughed when he realized Al Snow would have his ass when the next day came. Pushing back his fears and the consequences Jeff did the "Gunz" and did a swanton off the top of the ladder. The ref finally sliding back into the ring was just in time to count to three as Jeff rolled up the ECW student for the win.  
  
  
  
He nose dove and sold nada  
  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
  
I suppose it's old potna, but the beat goes on  
  
Da da dum da dum da da  
  
"And the winner of this contest. JEFF HARDY!" The ring announcer yelled excitedly jumping to her feet. The arena shook with cheers and clapping chants and yelling. The only voice Jeff heard was of Gilbert Hardy's disbelieving mutters. He looked pissed and afraid. Jeff's vision slid from him to Hailey who was smiling at him from the side. Jumping out of the ring she helped him to the back where he was met with whoops of celebration. Matt looking like he could kill him for his stunt.  
  
  
  
"That's the way to do it!"  
  
  
  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
  
You own it, you better never let it go  
  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
  
  
  
"Mr. Extreme!"  
  
Jeff smiled to himself that was what he was? Mr. Extreme? He liked it; he liked it a lot. 


	39. In Between

A.n.: WOW! You guys kick ass! I love y'all! Your reviews have prompted me to write another chapter and here it is! There'll be more after I study and take this test on Tuesday. *sigh * DAMN TESTS! Ah well I'll prolly try to post another chapter to day cuz now I'm in the mood. Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter. It deals with a heavy theme. Song is by Puddle of Mudd "Blurry."  
  
  
  
//Everything's so blurry  
  
and everyone's so fake  
  
and everybody's empty  
  
and everything is so messed up//  
  
  
  
  
  
"Edge!" Stacey called out wandering the halls backstage. She'd been wandering for what seemed like hours. She was sure the first leg of the tournament was done and the second one to start within the hour. She'd decided to find Edge and talk to him. She hated like hell to admit that she couldn't stand to be without him. Most people would cast disowning glances at him. But Stacey just smiled. She needed him. Without him there was an aching hollowness that threatened to swallow her whole.  
  
  
  
//pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all  
  
My whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl//  
  
  
  
"Stay away." A gentle voice raged at her. The breathing was rough and the sound was petrifying. There was a shaky laugh and the sound of feet pounding up steps. Stacey followed them. Her eyes wide when she reached the roof she winced as the cold air blasted a whipped at her.  
  
  
  
//You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i'll protect you  
  
from all of the obscene//  
  
  
  
"I thought I told you to stay away." The voice again raged and she turned to her left to see Edge sitting on the ledge of the building. He was rocking dangerously back and forth. A cold pit of horror twisted in to knots within her. She was shaking with fear as she cautiously padded over to him.  
  
  
  
//I wonder what you're doing  
  
imagine where you are  
  
there's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far//  
  
  
  
"I SAID STAY AWAY!" Edge turn violently at her. His beautiful gray eyes were filled with sadness. They glassed over with tears that he refused to let fall. Stacey took a step back afraid of him. His breathing increased and he went back to his ledge. He looked over before judging his jump. Stacy drew her breath in sharply. The realization dawned on her. He WANTED to die. And he WANTED to die right there. Her heart began to pound hard like a jackhammer in her chest. She hardened. She loved this guy and she'd be damned if she'd let him jump to his death. She hesitated to go near him. She had no clue exactly where his mind was. She knew he was at the end of his rope but was he really? Was there just enough to hang on to? Was there enough to pull him back?  
  
  
  
//Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me//  
  
  
  
Stacey moved to the ledge and sat next to him. Her body shivered as the cold snow seeped through her clothing. She reached for his hand and was given a cold glare. Instead she looked at him forcing him quietly to look into her eyes. He peered at her and for a moment just a flicker of a moment she saw him. She saw her Edge. She saw Adam. He licked his lips and turned away from her shielding his face as if he were hideous. She touched his shaking arm and he lowered it. Touching his cheek gently she opened her mouth to see cold air in front of her in a hazy smoke. She did it again this time with her mind together and her thoughts collected.  
  
  
  
//Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face//  
  
  
  
"Edge ever since I saw you that day at the race I've been attached to. I've felt something I've never had before." She pursed her lips tears coming out. "I always hate to admit when I need something. I'm not like the other girls. I don't belong here. I'd felt that way for a long time until I saw you. Until you saw me. It wasn't just you Edge or you Adam. It was you looking at me across those grounds with such an intense feeling. I was happy that night when I went home. I didn't know you but I could stop the twisting in my gut. And after our first time together I knew I was in love."  
  
  
  
//Everyone is changing  
  
there's noone left that's real  
  
to make up your own ending  
  
and let me know just how you feel//  
  
  
  
"I hurt you." He whispered pitifully into the dark space in his head. He hadn't realized he'd spoken alive. "I could have killed you."  
  
  
  
//cause I am lost without you  
  
I cannot live at all  
  
my whole world surrounds you  
  
I stumble then I crawl//  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know baby." Stacey felt tears slip from her eyes and she choked back a sob. "But I need you."  
  
  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
  
  
//You could be my someone  
  
you could be my scene  
  
you know that i will save you  
  
from all of the unclean//  
  
  
  
"Because you don't see me like they do." She said. Inside she began screaming when he started rocking back and forth again.  
  
  
  
//I wonder what you're doing  
  
I wonder where you are  
  
There's oceans in between us  
  
but that's not very far//  
  
  
  
"You saw me not as a pitiful wrestler or just another piece of ass. You saw me as Stacey Kiebler. A girl with so many faults inside her that it hurts to think of them. You saw me as me. And then you told me I was beautiful." She couldn't stop the sobs that erupted from her.  
  
  
  
//Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face//  
  
  
  
Her slim body began to tremble and she hugged herself in an effort to stop the pain. It was useless. At this time she felt the clock was ticking. She was down to only a few moments and she saw that he hadn't changed his mind in the least. Leaning her head on his shoulders she cried into his shirt. She was surprised when he wrapped a muscular arm around her sobbing shoulders. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek. Tilting her head upwards he then kissed her lips sending her into a dreamland. He loved her and now he'd die. He removed his lips from hers leaving the heavy scent of him around her. Then his eyes hardened. He didn't want to see her falling. Shoving her back he watched her fall out of her dreamland and look at him through tears. Standing on the ledge he took a deep breath and without looking back he leapt.  
  
  
  
//this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face//  
  
  
  
"NO!!!" She screamed in a gush of adrenaline she reached the ledge and without thinking she swung her legs over the sides.  
  
  
  
//Nobody told me what you thought  
  
nobody told me what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
told you when to runaway//  
  
  
  
She gasped as she plummeted to the ground. Her body felt weightless. She had some how caught up with Edge seeing as her body was lighter than his was. He looked at her realizing they were both going to die. She mouthed three words to him and something inside him snapped. Reaching with all his strength he gripped one of the other ledges and then caught her arm in his grasp. She looked up at him wide eyed and felt herself being swung up on to the ledge.  
  
  
  
//nobody told you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you when to runaway//  
  
  
  
She reached it and pulled herself up into a kneeling position. Catching her breath she looked at Edge's fingers beside her. They were slipping against the cool slick snow. She reached and held on to his hand helping him up. Checking the window beside them Edge nodded when he found it unlocked. Slipping inside he helped her in shortly after. The moonlight spilled in and he looked at her face. She was breathing heavy and he expected a slap. He expected her to leave him. He expected anything and everything except her arms around him and the warmth she brought.  
  
  
  
"I love you Edge." Stacey looked up at him finally. "Do you hear me? I LOVE YOU"  
  
//nobody told you where to hide  
  
nobody told you what to say  
  
everyone showed you where to turn  
  
showed you when to runaway//  
  
  
  
He held her tightly against him afraid to let go, "I hear you Stace. I love you too."  
  
//Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it in my face  
  
this pain you gave to me  
  
Can you take it all away  
  
can you take it all away  
  
well ya shoved it my face//  
  
  
  
He rubbed soft circles in the small of her back making her sigh with contentment. "I." He struggled to get the words out.  
  
  
  
//This pain you gave to me//  
  
  
  
"I really do." Edge whispered kissing the top of her head. He breathed in her scent and just felt at peace. He needed her but it was ok because she needed him just as much.  
  
  
  
//You take it all  
  
You take it all away...  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
You take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me  
  
Take it all away  
  
This pain you gave to me// 


	40. Till' I Collapse

A.n.: WOW! 259 reviews! GO REVIEWERS GO GO! Thanx so much for your support everyone! This song in this chapter is by Eminem "Till' I Collapse"  
  
//Cause sometimes you just feel tired.  
  
You feel weak and when you feel weak you feel like you wanna just give up.  
  
But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength//  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is ok sis?" Shane asked his younger sister who was stretching. When she rose to her feet and lolled her neck around until a sharp crack broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"I was born ready Shane and so were you." Stephanie bit her lip as they approached the entrance. She looked back and saw her friends minus Stacey smiling encouragingly at her.  
  
//Go left, go left, go left right left  
  
Go left, go left, go left right left//  
  
//and just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up  
  
and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.//  
  
//Go left, go left, go left right left  
  
Go left, go left, go left right left //  
  
"I feel so bad for her." Trish sighed.  
  
  
  
//Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel em  
  
Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them  
  
Cause when I am not then I am stop pinning them  
  
And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.//  
  
  
  
"This was supposed to be her moment not hers and Shane's!" Lita agreed.  
  
"You know she'll need us and Chris when she comes back." Molly nodded. "I can't believe the trainers did this!"  
  
//Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom  
  
Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin is just not real enough.  
  
The criminal cop killing hip-ho p filling minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.  
  
Your coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.//  
  
  
  
  
  
"Combining their two matches just isn't right." Lita looked as the two passed through the curtains to start off the second part of the first tournament night.  
  
"This match is scheduled for 2 out of three falls as an Intergender tag team match. Now on their way to the ring Shane and Stephanie McMahon!" The pretty blonde ring announcer said. Stephanie and Shane slid into the ring and the crowd erupted at the unofficial queen and king of Wrestle Academy. It wasn't as if they were regular students. They were McMahons and they were expected to be the best.  
  
//You hear it a lot, lyrics the shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.  
  
For shizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you pizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck. //  
  
  
  
The adrenaline rush didn't subside as Stephanie smiled at all of her fellow students. This was her time and if it wasn't she'd make it become her time or die trying. She spotted her parents and tossed a charismatic grin their way and got ready for the match to start. Stephanie watched the ECW team make their way to the ring. Her eyes darting back and forth from the two. They had to be the new team they were told about. The tall man with braids in his hair glared at them from beneath his make up. The woman next to him had a bit of blonde hair peeking out of her head wrap. She was dressed in black and looked like a ninja woman. Stephanie cocked her head to the side nastily and glanced at Shane silently telling him that she wanted to start the match. Shane nodded and as the bell rang he stepped out of the ring as did the guy with the braids.  
  
  
  
//Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. //  
  
  
  
At that moment nothing else existed. There was nothing but her opponent and her. Stephanie was in her own world. And in that world she always won. They locked up and Stephanie kicked the girl in the gut. Chopping her hard in the chest Stephanie watched at the ninja girl hit the mat hard. Stephanie kicked the girl in the shoulder looking for a place of weakness. When she kicked the girl in her left knee and she screamed in pain Stephanie knew that she'd found that place. Stephanie set to work picking the girl apart. Chris had taught her that. Dropping her elbow sharply onto the knee of her opponent she smiled at the power she had. She was doing well, doing just like she was taught. Her arms propelled her to the top turnbuckle and her body flipped right off the top rope. Landing on the girl she rolled her up and screamed in anger when a shoulder shot up. Just then she was tossed up and over the girl's head. Landing in a sort of shock she was yanked up by the hair and whipped into the ropes. The forearm that smacked her in the forehead sent her body snapping back twice before landing. Stephanie looked up at the girl in a haze as she was rolled up for the first fall.  
  
//Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. //  
  
Reaching out to her brother Stephanie cried out when she was drug back. The thick fingers that lifted her told her it wasn't the girl. She heard screams and then a hard thud. A flash of black and white flew before her and she realized the time was now. She needed to win. Hell she needed to survive. Stephanie dropped to her knees and brought her arm up under the guy's legs. He collapsed and she rolled him up. She heard it announced that she'd won the first fall for her team. Rolling out of the ring Stephanie tagged in Shane who quickly set to work on the guy in the ring. Stephanie regained her senses quickly and saw the ninja girl with a two by four sliding into the ring as the ref was checking on the girl's partner. Raising the two by four up she smiled happily  
  
//Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when your real  
  
and you spit and people are feeling your shit.  
  
This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it  
  
cause you may never get it again.  
  
So while you're in it t ry to get as much shit as you can  
  
and when your run is over just admit when its at its end.  
  
Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in. //  
  
  
  
  
  
. Stephanie climbed the ropes and dove twisting her body into a hurranacurana (sp?) knocking the girl down but part way hitting Shane with her arm. The two by four skittered to the fallen guy and the ref was on Stephanie to get out of the ring. Stephanie got out of the ring and smirked at the ninja girl and her friend. No one got a one up on a McMahon. Stephanie's gaze flickered from her opponents to Shane. Stephanie watched her brother who's face was busted open. She didn't see, couldn't see the two by four coming straight at her. She was hit first on the side of the head and then fell landing on the gates. Shane knocked the guy down with a spear and covered him for the win.  
  
//I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.  
  
It goes, Reggie, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from Outcast, Jada, Kurupt,  
  
Nas and then me. But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy,  
  
so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.  
  
That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.  
  
Even though half you people got a fucken problem with me.  
  
You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me  
  
The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit me. //  
  
The ref counted to three and Shane jumped from his place on the mat and rushed towards his sister. She looked to be coming to when he reached her. The side of her head had a sharp cut in it and then her eyes opened. Her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the tall guy. His heavy arms yanked Shane up and tossed him into the steel stairs. Her hair was yanking her up to the sounds of a chant.  
  
//Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. //  
  
  
  
'Raven, Raven, Raven'  
  
  
  
"Win, Win, Win." She whispered as he tossed her between the ropes there was silence sweet silence. A drop kick knocked him into a corner. Her body raced forward gripping the top rope with her hands and holding his neck in between her ankles. It was a risky move. But if it meant winning she'd try it. Twirling her body around she dropped him onto his face. The only problem with the move was the fact that she'd hurt herself too. No more energy left she looked for her brother who'd regained his composure. reaching out she tagged him in. After a moonsault and a cover the match was over. Shane's hand was raised. That's when she lost consciousness.  
  
//Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. //  
  
  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Chris asked the trainers in the back.  
  
//Soon as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart  
  
what is he thinking? I'ma not to go against me, smart.  
  
And its absurd how people hang on every word.  
  
I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve  
  
But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved  
  
If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.  
  
Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.  
  
That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse//  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'll live." Stephanie groaned and tried to sit up. A wave of nasuea captured her and set her back down.  
  
  
  
"You took quite a bump baby what in the hell possessed you to do that?" Chris asked her.  
  
  
  
Stephanie looked past him to where her parents were congratulating Shane. It was Shane it always had been. She sniffled as sobs contracted inside her. It wasn't fair! He didn't take as many bumps as she did! He wasn't in the pain that she was. Yet he was the one getting all the congratulations. Tears brimmed and she choked back the lump in her throat. She whimpered and Chris wrapped his arms around her and wiped the tears away.  
  
//My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict  
  
I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.  
  
But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles  
  
The fact is I would rather sit back and bump some rappers.  
  
So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them  
  
The track is on some battling raps who want some static  
  
Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters  
  
A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest.//  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Stephanie had to laugh at her six friends who burst through the door to see if she was ok. She looked up and still saw her parents hugging and laughing with Shane about the match. Lita caught her gaze and sighed.  
  
//Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
  
Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.  
  
Till the smoke clears out and my high wear out  
  
I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse. //  
  
  
  
"It's alright Steph." Lita sighed as Matt and Jeff appeared in the room with them. "We're proud of you."  
  
  
  
Until the roof  
  
The roof comes off  
  
Until my legs  
  
give out form underneath me  
  
"Thanks." Stephanie smiled.  
  
//I will not fall,  
  
I will stand tall,  
  
Feels like no one could beat me.// 


	41. Deal with the Devil

A.n.: IT'S SO GOOD TO BE BACK!!!!!! Lol. Well in case any of you haven't checked my bio lately, I've been having Exams. And last week was review and I finished the actual exams yesterday. I decided to take a break and study so that I wouldn't be grounded until March (when the next report card comes out). But I've got great news! I got an 88 on my English exam, 77 on my algebra exam, and 88 on my ELPS (Economic, Legal, and Political Systems) exam. That leaves Computer Applications and I took that one yesterday so I won't know until I get back. And since the exams are 25 percent of my final grade I think I shall pass! Anyway I'm really sorry that I annoyed you all and went on hiatus lol. And yes I do realize that I used to be able to bang out about 5 chapters a week. But you know what? That was more or less back in the summer and school was just starting. And back when I was, ahem, FAILING! I refuse to fail but I also love to write these stories so I'll update about 2-3 times a week probably on Monday, Friday, Sat, or Sunday. So please bear with me y'all. Also thank you for being so patient and reviewing. I'm off from school for like 2 whole weeks so I'll try and get in as much as I can before going back to the doomed place of hell.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lita paced the halls of the Arena on the final night of the competition. Her mind raced with lucid thoughts of how to win. She'd only won one out of her two matches with Francine. She was mad. Hell she was pissed. More than ever she was disgusted with herself for letting herself loose. Her blood pumped and was flowing freely through her. I reminded Lita of how hard she'd worked. But still everyone was right. This wasn't just any match. This wasn't just any tournament. It was the first and she had to make an impact. IT wasn't just a match. It was a Hardcore match. She hadn't come prepared before but since her last two matches she'd decided that she needed a little help. She needed weapons to bring with her. Matt said he had some sort of idea. Lita sighed and wrung her wrists. How does one get into the mindset of a Hardcore match? In these types of matches the chances of getting hurt were extremely high. She turned slightly and looked at a piece of paper on the cold hard white wall. It was the list of each match that had occurred since the Tournament had started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Molly had won both of her matches with a pretty freshman from ECW as had Stacey with a girl named Tammy. Stephanie and Shane won both of their matches but Steph was still in obvious pain. Jeff and Matt won their matches with Christian and Edge each winning at least one of theirs. Kurt won his first match and scraped by with a win on his second. Mystic lost her first match but had picked up the pace in her second beating out her opponent. Then there was of course Gregory and Chris Jericho and Benoit who won their matches with ease. Lita groan when she found her place. She won her first match but badly lost her second. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and began walking to the locker rooms. Everyone would be arriving early. The tournament would occur earlier than it had the other nights. It was mostly because of the ball that was to happen that evening at nine. Lita hadn't even been shopping for a dress yet. Sighing as she pushed the door to the women's locker room door open she immediately began to do her stretches.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I'm going to get to meet your mom tonight huh?" Mystic asked as she watched Kurt finish up stretching. They were in his dorm room and had planned to jog to the small arena that the school had. After raising from the ground he walked over to her and smiled. "You are going to be at the ball aren't you?" He teased. The ball wasn't actually all for the students. It was for the parents to meet up with the coaches and check up on their sons and daughters. It was going to be the best. The ball was going to be set up at the Harbor Pointe' ball room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mystic smiled back at him. " And who are these extra people that are supposed to be coming. You mentioned them earlier but well...are they still coming?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Unfortunately." Kurt said sounding a bit ticked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean "unfortunately?" Mystic mimicked his expression before picking up her duffel bag.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're my friends from my old school." He sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then why do you look so.glum?" Mystic questioned him. He looked away from her contemplating whether he should tell her before they arrived. He inwardly cursed himself for telling them they could come and meet her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They're.well.they won't like you.." He bit into the inside of his cheek and then let out a shaky breath. "They're prejudice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That'll be 25.85!" Trish chirped placing a plastic smile upon her face. The old withered woman in front of her held out with a shaky hand the exact amount. Trish took the cash and slipped it into the drawer and handed her a receipt. Bagging the woman's things she finally handed her the bag of groceries and turned to the next customer.  
  
  
  
"Hello there Ms. Stratus." A voice smooth as velvet said. The lips twirled into a full curve.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trish shivered and looked up into a pair of brown eyes that seemed to pull her into a heavy world of black. His peaches and cream complexion topped of his face and she some how felt that he was familiar. Then it struck her. As he smiled she remembered she'd seen it before. In the ring with Jeff, at the spotlight with Hailey, and of course walking backstage at the tournaments. Her eyes narrowed. "Where are your purchases sir?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cute Trish, really cute. He planted his palms down on the counter. "I don't have any actually."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Then I suggest you get out of line. There are angry customers behind you waiting to check out." Her eyes swept over him as if he were disgusting. He grunted slightly offended.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I thought that you might want to you know talk." Trish ignored him and looked at the clock and noticed one of her fellow employees coming to take over. Turning from him she walked to the back to grab her things hoping he'd be gone when she got back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dressed in her ring attire she walked out side and hugged her jacket closer to herself. She swung her bag over her shoulder and began the very short walk to the small arena. She could already hear the crowd cheering from where she was walking. It brought a smile to her face. The sound of footsteps behind her took care of that, Trish had a dark feeling that she knew to whom they belonged to. Quickening her pace she nearly broke out into a full run. It was of no use. A strong hand gripped her arm and slammed her into the hard brick wall. Her mouth opened and a gasp of pain fell out. She looked up at her captor and her eyes watered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now Ms. Stratus you will listen to me. I want what I want and I will get it.and you WILL help me." He said calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Raising her chin she spoke in the same deathly tone. "And if I don't?"  
  
  
  
"If you don't then Jeff Hardy.well lets just say he'll be indisposed, for a very long time." He smiled cruelly and gripped her chin and squeezed harshly.  
  
  
  
"Now...Trish. I want you to get in between Jeff and Hailey. I want you to tear that girl to shreds make her cry make her hurt and if necessary make her bleed." He smiled maniacally. "She is to feel that she has no one to turn to that Jeff is using her and hates her that she isn't worth the gum on his most soiled shoes. Make her come to me. And if you do then Jeff will be fine if you don't." He trailed off.  
  
  
  
"You'll what hurt him? Kill him? You don't have the balls." She glared at him.  
  
  
  
"I'll do worse than kill him. He'll if I do it right he'll kill himself. I'll ruin him. I'll make sure that little multicolored punk never steps in a ring again. Actually I could make sure he never steps anywhere again." He grinned nastily at her.  
  
  
  
"I have a boyfriend.I can't hurt him." Trish choked back a sob and he gripped her jaw and squeezed so hard she thought it would break.  
  
  
  
"You would have eventually." He smirked. "And Trish I need this little project to be kept secret you tell a soul and there goes Mr. Extreme."  
  
  
  
"You're sick." She growled at him. "Just because you can't compete and." He raised his hand and she found herself cowering.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't speak like you know me. Jeff Hardy has followed me my entire career." He said and laughed. "So Trish do we have a deal."  
  
  
  
Trish watched him hold his hand out to her. Her stomach churned. She had to. There was no other way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Deal." 


	42. Deeper in

A.n: Ok y'all before you throw tomatoes and raise your pitchforks at me I want to apologize that I didn't update these chapters sooner. I've been trying to write chapters that would be worthy for y'all to read especially with where I'm going with this story, thank you for being so patient with me even though I don't update when I say I will. Now I feel that I should apologize for the remarks made by certain characters below. I do not express the serious like of that word but it was necessary for the story to go on. So please do not be offended. Thank you and on to the chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dude our parents are going to be so fucking pissed when they find out we skipped school to come up here." A tall sandy blonde haired gray eyed guy said passing through the hallway. He as were his companions were dressed simply in a blue jeans and High School Mascot T-shirts. They passed through several halls of the arena before coming to a stop at an intersection.  
  
  
  
"Davis are you sure you know where the you're going?" A short kid about 5'6 with jet-black hair asked his buddy. "I think we should just follow the damn signs."  
  
  
  
At the sound of voices all four hushed up and looked down on of the four halls. "Look someone's coming we'll ask them." As the voices got louder and more feminine they all turned in the direction of the melodic voices. Walking up the hall were two girls a tall leggy blonde and a shorter pretty African American girl with fresh new red streaks through her hair.  
  
"Ok so where the hell are they didn't they say they'd be back in like 10 minutes with our fries?" The tall blonde asked of the shorter girl.  
  
"Hey." The tall blonde smiled smugly at the taller girl. The blonde girl looked to her friend and they both rolled their eyes. Unfortunately the guys didn't notice. One more thing that they didn't notice was that there were two girls instead of one. They advanced upon the blonde girl who stood at least a head shorter than the tallest guy did.  
  
  
  
"Mys I think we should go!" The blonde said.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" The shorter girl asked. They threw her a look as if to say, "Get lost" and turned back to the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Hey babe. I-well my self and my friends are kind of lost we need to find the guys locker room." He smiled sleazily at her. "And we'd be ever so grateful if you'd accompany us there and maybe make a pit stop on the way?" He smiled what must have been his most charming smile and leaned on the wall while his buddies surrounded her.  
  
  
  
"Go down to the end of this hall make a left then go down that hall and make a right there's two of them opposite of each other. I think with your intelligence you can handle finding who ever you're looking for from there." She said sweetly before shoving her way through the wall they had made around her. Joining her friend they continued on their way until the guy started shouting again.  
  
  
  
"Hey if you're a lesbian and you prefer." His eyes fell on the African American girl. "That. Then no hard feelings...ah um whatever your name is."  
  
  
  
"My name is Stacey and this is Mystic incase you haven't noticed by the gear that we're wearing we're female wrestlers we're actually competing tonight. Oh and we're not lesbians we both have boyfriends which would make us straight and if you so happen to see them when you go find your friend who must be a total sleezebag you'll see them. Tall blonde guy with long hair is mine and hers-" She didn't get to finish as the tallest whom must have been their leader stepped forward getting right into Stacey's face.  
  
  
  
"OOO I'm terrified big bad fake wrestlers are going to try and kick my ass well guess what sweetness, I'm an All American State Championship winner. I could kick their asses any of the damn week and I guess that means that I could take you too." He snarled. Then he felt a small body in between them and was shoved backwards hard.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is your problem you black bitch." He growled glaring at her staring holes into Mystic.  
  
  
  
She walked up to him and smiled then slapped him adding as much sting to it as she could. Glaring at him she turned and started off before feeling a hard clap on her shoulder. With out much warning she was tossed into the wall. She winced with pain. "No nigger slaps me."  
  
  
  
"And nobody calls me a bitch." She smiled happily before bringing her wrestling booted foot to his crotch in a hard kick. With him doubled over and looking up at her she brought her fist back and then slammed it into the side of his face his friends watching with awe.  
  
  
  
"C'mon Mystic I think we really should go. "Stacey said watching her friend closely. She looked like she could cry and after they were safely around the corner she did as Stacey asked around for Kurt. She calmed a little suspecting that he and Edge hit the locker room when they got back to drop their bags since they'd stopped on the way to the arena and told herself and Mystic to head on. She then blew out air steamily hoping that they'd hurry and that they met those small-minded bastards on their way there.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Lita paced up and down the hallways of the arena after her match whom she'd so disappointedly lost. She smiled a few passerby's but didn't acknowledge what the smile had probably looked like. She was heart broken and shaken. Her friends all tried to comfort her knowing how much the match had meant to her but she brushed them off harshly. She began to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet with energy that was slowly draining out of her. Her red hair was pulled back in a braid at the moment with several strands falling down. She was supposed to meet Matt and Jeff. She checked the hall clock eagerly and knowing that she was early she couldn't wait to see Matt. He said he had something after her match about something that would change the three of them and ensure their win at the Royal Rumble in which she'd meet up with Francine again.  
  
  
  
"Jeez Lita you're going to burn a hole in the floor if you don't stop." Jeff joked and Lita punched him playfully in the arm. "Hey as your future brother and law I say stop the violence!"  
  
  
  
"Future brother in law?" Matt and Lita both asked in unison as Mat wrapped his arms around her holding her close.  
  
  
  
"Change of subject!" Jeff smiled. "Lita I have come up with a plan for the three of us."  
  
  
  
"Jeff has a plan?" Lita tried to look serious but only broke down seconds later into laughter.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Jeff snorted. "I resent that!"  
  
  
  
"Ok Mr. Genius keep going!" Matt urged him.  
  
  
  
"Well we all know who the best of the best is at this school when it comes to high-flying." Jeff started.  
  
  
  
"Well except for that really hot guy Shawn Micheals." Lita bit her lip and grinned. Matt glowered at her and she stopped and kissed his cheek.  
  
  
  
"Anyways you know how people call it extreme right?" Jeff continued. "Well I figured we could be a team a trio of the best future high-flying wrestlers around here."  
  
  
  
"Jeff you kick ass." Lita smiled and hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Ya see!" Jeff laughed at Matt. "I'm kick ass!"  
  
  
  
"You're a dork with multi-colored hair." Matt assessed and Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
"So what's our theme other than just high-flying moves?" Lita questioned.  
  
  
  
"Oh don't worry Li there's definitely more." Jeff answered. "I'll explain more later. My match is next after Molly's I've got to go find Hailey."  
  
  
  
"Bye!" Lita laughed and it didn't rush to meet her eyes. She then turned to Matt her disappointment showing completely.  
  
  
  
He kissed her cheek sweetly and smiled down at her. "You did really good you shouldn't be so sad. You came and competed and isn't that what you wanted in the beginning?  
  
  
  
"Yeah I guess." She sighed.  
  
  
  
"You gave her a run for her money and don't forget in the Tournament you also receive points regardless the outcome." Matt added. "And you still get to go at her at the Rumble."  
  
  
  
"You're right." She nodded her charismatic and trademark look coming to her face. "I do."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Trish arrived at the arena flustered an angry. She knew why she was angry but she felt something else and she didn't know what. She swiftly ignored every greeting from the people she saw and stepped into the girl's locker room. Thankful that no one was there she then chucked her bag across the room. It sounded with a heavy thud after it hit one of the many lockers. Kicking one of the chairs over she screamed and began venting her rage on everything she saw. Several minutes later she leaned against her own locker and took several deep breaths. Her breaths turned to sniffles and then the sniffles changed to heavy sobs. Finally tears spilled forth and she slid quietly to the floor. Pulling her knees to her chest she leaned her head back and let the tears flow.  
  
  
  
"Suck it up." She whispered quietly. "You have to do this or Jeff."  
  
  
  
"Or I'll what?" A confused voice above her sounded and she nearly jumped out of her skin when she raised her eyes. A flutter formed in her stomach and for a fleeting moment before it died she wondered if she still wanted him.  
  
  
  
"Trish what's going on?" Jeff knelt next to the fallen diva. His breath was on her shoulder and she slightly whimpered from his close proximity. Yet this close she didn't feel anything. She inwardly smiled at the fact that she was over him completely. It used to happen here and there but now she felt absolutely nothing. His green eyes were boring into her and she nearly blushed at how elated she was to feel nothing. But just like that her happy moment shattered at the thought of her new task and her tears continued to flow.  
  
  
  
"Nothing just leave me alone." She said quietly now unable to meet his green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Trish." He said softly. "What's going on?"  
  
  
  
"I said leave me alone." Trish repeated.  
  
  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me." He said firmly with a raised voice. He placed one hand comfortingly on her shoulder while the other snaked out and brushed away her tears. He could feel her tremble slightly at his touch.  
  
  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him. The force of the sound sent him sprawling backwards. Heavy footsteps added to the noise and soon Christian was at the door. He took one look at her and then finally settled his eyes on Jeff.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?" Christian asked with a secret challenge in his voice. 


	43. fall

A.n: Shorter than the last but its here durned it!!!!!  
  
  
  
Molly Holly stepped through the door to the backstage area after her match her body singing with adrenaline. She sighed with relief. The previous night she'd earned the last of her money for her tuition. She tried in vain to cover up the bags that rested under her eyes and failed miserably. She'd accomplished what she needed. She had her money for her tuition and had won her match that evening. She was told by all of her instructors that she was going to be very successful in wrestling and when the next term came, and it was time to pick out courses for the next year, she would be on their minds for advanced courses. She was also told that if she kept on the right track she'd been entitled to try for one of the few spots on the shows Velocity and Heat. They were reserved for juniors and seniors. If she could enter her junior year on one of those shows she'd have so much learning experience.  
  
  
  
This was all good news and yet she wasn't happy with herself or the way that things were going. She shook her head and plastered a smile on her face as her friends came rushing towards her. Trish and Stacey reached her first as they had already had their matches and won them. Stephanie still had not had her match and would compete at the end of the evening. Hailey Flair bounded along after them a cheerful smile on her face. She of course after not joining the school could not compete but was a good valet and was able to accompany her boyfriend Jeff Hardy to the ring. They crowded around her and she smiled a fake smile to appease them. She felt so numb when the guys came to congratulate her on being the 6th win for them that night. She noticed that Gregory wasn't there. Looking around she blinked back tears. Of course he wouldn't be in the crowd not after what happened between them they weren't even friends.  
  
  
  
"Hey Molls congrats!" Stephanie said excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Thanks!" Molly smiled pushing the thought of HIM from her mind quickly. " If I avoid him tonight then everything will be fine."  
  
  
  
"Molly?" Stephanie raised an eyebrow at her. Cocking her head to the side she opened her mouth as if to say something but was cut short when someone knocked into Molly head on. Which would have been really hard since Stephanie was standing right in front of her.  
  
  
  
"Oh sorry didn't notice you there." Hurricane said quietly. Molly stood to her full height and glared at him.  
  
  
  
"Then get your eyes checked." Molly tossed back.  
  
  
  
"You're right I should. Actually I think I should have gotten them checked a while ago then I could have seen what a selfish ice princess you are." Hurricane turned to leave. Molly's jaw dropped as did Trish, Lita, Stacey, Hailey and, Mystic. Stephanie opened her mouth to spit out a long line of insults when Molly held up her arm in a silent signal to tell her to stop.  
  
"You know I thought super heroes were supposed to be smart and strong and understanding." Molly said and a cold smile crossed her lips. "Well Mr. "Super Hero" understand this. I think you are a hypocritical asshole with the brain capacity of a nine-year-old. Its funny you know how you can act so caring and be so fucking blind. I guess being a "Super Hero" isn't everything now is it?" Molly's face was completely scarlet. If she had been placed in a cartoon she would have had steam shooting out from her ears. Hurricane stared at her in disbelief and had she looked around she would have realized that each and every one of her friends were doing the same. Hurricane nodded his head with a curt smile.  
  
  
  
Gregory Helms continued to pass the group receiving good lucks from all of his friends. All except one. He turned at the last minute to catch Molly's gaze, which had now turned to a sad look of pain. She looked away and he could see a tear slide down her face. He watched as it dripped off the end of her chin and fell uselessly to the floor. He had the urge to race to her and hold her close and tell her that what happened before didn't matter. Only God knew that he still felt for her and he wished he'd opened his eyes before he acted. Shaking his head he turned around and walked further down the hall. His mind was now focused on the match ahead. Trying to hype himself up he closed his eyes and imagined the ring and all its glory. He began shifting weight from one foot to the other in rapid succession. He ran his fingers through his dyed green hair and opened his eyes. He was ready, to take this step in his career at Wrestle Academy, he had to be.  
  
  
  
With out another thought he turned in the direction of the ring. Stepping through the curtain he walked out to the heavy rock music used as the theme for Wrestle Academy. He smiled excitedly and ran down the short path to the ring. The sound of the crowd booing or screaming only added to his intense feeling. Sliding in the ring he made eye contact with his family and grinned. Stretching out on the ropes he found that he had goose bumps. Shivering he shook his head and pounded both fists on his chest. Standing ready he waited for his opponent.  
  
  
  
After a few moments he stopped and looked around. The pretty ring announcer was leaning in between the ropes talking to an ECW coach. His brow furrowed in confusion. He watched with out any sound in his ears. Time seemed to slow and everything became apparent as a tall blonde haired guy came down to the ring. Gregory glared venomously at him. He'd hated him since freshman year at the World Champion Wrestling School he'd attended the previous year. He stared into the cold blue eyes with hate. His hand moved instinctively over his arm which had so many bolts in it since their last match (An.: Attention all fellow Hurricane Helms Fanatics. I am well aware of how he received the injury and whom he was wrestling when he got it but for story line purposes it is the guy he's in the ring with. Thank you!). The guy grinned cockily at him and Hurricane smiled wasting no time in getting into the match.  
  
  
  
Molly Holly watched in the girl's locker room with anxiety clear on her face as she watched Hurricane get knocked down onto the mat and then receive a moonsault. Groaning she refused to watch any more when the referee was knocked down and Hurricane was busted open with a chair. Her friends looked to her worriedly and Molly tried to hide her concern. Leaning back in the chair she suddenly felt cold all over and jumped up to her feet. She couldn't watch anymore. She shouldn't even be concerned. Grabbing her bag and pulling over her heavy coat she started to the door ignoring the questions from the other girls.  
  
  
  
"Molly stop!" Stacey raced to the door heading her off. Molly tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and looked at her as if to tell her to move.  
  
  
  
"Don't. what's going on Molly yesterday you seemed fine!" Stacey stated more than questioned.  
  
  
  
"Sorry but I can't be here much longer." Molly shoved Stacey out of the way and walked out of the door careful not to slam it behind her.  
  
  
  
Walking down the hallway she could feel the strong emotions surging through her. She tried desperately to clear her mind. Sharp gasps made her stop in front of a room of students who preferred the inside warmth to the cold air outside. It was easy to be warm when you were in the ring with all the movement. About seven or eight students of whom she did not know crowded around the TV inside the room making abrupt arm gestures and loud remarks. Molly took a deep breath and walked away from the room. Finally approaching the exit she halted at the sight of a note on the wall.  
  
  
  
"All students please exit through the arena side path." Molly read aloud. "Fine!" She groaned and walked back in the direction of the arena the clicking of her wrestling boots echoing in the deserted hallway.  
  
  
  
She stopped suddenly the clicking no longer ringing in her ears. She was almost to the curtain or the "gorilla". Strangely she could hear nothing. There were no sounds of people hitting the mat or the crowd screaming. If she'd dropped a pin she could have heard it. A cool sense of fear settled over her. Something had happened. Then she remembered who was competing at the moment. Racing down the path to the ring she found no one there but beside it were a dozen paramedics.  
  
  
  
"Gregory." She whispered tearfully. When she walked closer to the site her suspicions were confirmed there was definitely an accident. The paramedics shoved her out of the way and walked in the direction that she had come with the school nurse following closely behind them. Molly looked up and realized that the area was still filled with people. Music sounded and out walked Stephanie and Shane for their match. Molly blinked furiously both at her tears and how everything was happening so fast. Wasn't anyone worried that something had happened to Gregory? Why were they continuing? She shook her head in anger and turned around almost bumping into Stephanie who smiled at her friend as she limped her way to the ring. Placing a hand on her shoulder Stephanie smiled encouragingly.  
  
  
  
"Go see him he'll need you." Stephanie said and kept on her way. She had a bigger battle to fight not just in the ring but inside her family apparently she was still on the back burner even though she'd won her match for her and Shane the last time. It was one more chance to prove herself to her parents. But at a nagging moment she didn't believe that it would be over so quickly. It would probably follow her through out the rest of her time at Wrestle Academy. But tonight she'd prove herself. Daddy had once talked about ruthless aggression.  
  
  
  
"I'll show you ruthless aggression." Stephanie grinned not accepting the help into the ring. Sliding in quickly she stood up placing her weight on her injured left side and leg. Shane was up first and no doubt she'd play. 


	44. What's Next for I'm Real?

Mystic Queen walked into the Harbor Pointe' ball room 2 hours later dressed beautifully in a navy blue gown with shimmering rhinestones attached. Her dark brown hair swiveled around her shoulders in tiny braids. Looking around she began to scan the crowd for Kurt. When she didn't see him she sighed. A worried expression crossed her face. She hadn't seen him since he'd gone to find the guys who were so rude to her along with Edge. It didn't necessarily bother her that he'd gone off to kick their asses but in the back of her mind she had a feeling that something was wrong. Seriously wrong. Moving from table to table she checked for her seat. She found it in the front of the room and took her seat being the first one there. Or so she thought as Stacey walked in dressed in a black, knee length, ¾ sleeve v-necked dress. Her expression matched Mystic's feelings as she sat done.  
  
"No word from them?" Stacey questioned. With the exception of their respective matches of which they dissapeared after, Stacey hadn't seen them either. Which of course was a bad thing.  
  
"Ok we need to calm down. Our parents will be here any minute and we need to keep our cool." Stacey answered herself. Mystic just kept looking around noting to Stacey when the other diva's arrived.  
  
"Stacey they'll be here." Mystic comforted her best friend finding it hard to believe the words herself.  
  
Stephanie led the group, minus Molly, over to the table. All of the divas were dressed in their best. Although many of them sported various bruises each were determined to keep cool and not ruin the evening. This mostly applied to Lita who'd gotten the worst of it after moonsaulting from the top of a ladder to win her match and come out the female winner for Wrestle Academy.  
  
"Well thank god it's all over." Stephanie spoke up with her trademark smirk in place.  
  
"We've still got Wrestlemania left." Trish reminded her.  
"Yeah but that's not for months. We've also got the Royal Rumble to decide who goes to compete in Wrestlemania." Lita said grinning.  
  
"I personally can't wait until Christmas break." Trish added with a far off look on her face.  
  
"Then after the New Year it's back to the ring." Stephanie said with a nod.  
"The New Year." Stacey echoed.  
  
"It's hard to think about isn't it?" Lita said sitting down along with everyone. Once seated Stephanie bit her lip and sighed.  
  
"Can you believe everything that's happened this year?" Trish asked. "It's amazing we're all still here."  
"It's amazing we're all still somewhat sane." Stephanie laughed.  
"Yeah." Trish responded leaning her elbows on the table.  
"Gosh, I don't even want to think about the New Year." Stephanie grinned.  
  
"Hey, y'all I have an idea." Hailey spoke up provoking everyone to look at her.  
"Tonight I want to meet in the court yard. Just the lot of us." Hailey said. "I won't say anything until then but this is important."  
"Cryptic much?" Mystic asked.  
"No just wait until then and you'll find out." Hailey giggled her face then turned serious. "How are Molly and Hurricane?"  
"Oh I think they're alright." Stephanie smirked. "If I know Molly as well as I think I do."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Molly sat in the waiting area of the medical section in the small arena. Still dressed in her ring attire she held her tie in her fisted hands. Her brown curls fell slightly down her shoulders preventing anyone access to her tear streaked face. Sniffling she wiped at her face uselessly only smearing what little make-up she'd put on. Mr. and Mrs. Helms had been in the room with Gregory since they'd arrived at the hospital and she'd been perched in the room waiting for something, anything! The sound of a phone ringing in the distance did nothing to pull her from her miserable state. She felt cold and alone, so alone that she couldn't see anything but the fact that it was all her fault. If she hadn't been so stubborn she and Gregory would still be together and he would have been focused on the match.  
"Ms. Holly?" A far off voice questioned and she ignored it. She was tired of sympathy. She didn't deserve it.  
"Ms. Holly." The voice sounded breaking through her thoughts. Looking up into the kind eyes of Mrs. Helms she felt like she was in a dream.  
  
"Gregory would like to see you." She said quietly.  
  
"Is-is he alright?" Molly managed her voice cracking.  
  
"He'll be fine but right now I think he needs to speak with you." She smiled and Molly stood. The woman turned to lead her down to his room. Each step caused her pain. Pain at what would come next. It didn't help that his mother was being so nice. Molly had expected anything but kindness.  
  
"Gregory sweetie." The woman called out and Molly realized she'd stopped.  
"She's here."  
  
"Alright mom." Came the reply. It wasn't hard to his mother to hear the relief in his voice. Molly stepped into the room her head bowed and her arms at her side hands balled into tight fists of fear. He coughed and she looked up silently debating on what to say. When her eyes fell on him she saw but a few forming bruises on his face. He was sitting up but his ribs were taped up. He opened his mouth to speak when she rushed quickly to his side wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him for all she was worth.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She whispered after he wrapped his arms around her waist returning the gesture.  
  
"For what? Your pride? You have nothing to be sorry about. I just wished you'd talked to me." He said.  
  
"I should have. But I will." She replied with a smile. She glanced down briefly at his taped ribs. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'll live. It's not like I haven't busted my ribs before." He said grinning.  
"So you're ok?" She asked again searchingly.  
  
"Molly, we're ok." He said. "But there's one problem."  
  
"What's that?" She asked him biting her lip uncertainly.  
  
"It looks like we won't be attending the ball tonight but thanks to this radio over here-" He placed his hand on a small radio beside the bed. "I think we can compromise."  
  
"Really now?" Molly asked turning the dial on the small radio first stopping at a song she really enjoyed, "Hero" By Enrique Iglesias. Upon hearing this song Hurricane scrunched his nose slightly. And she rolled her eyes turning the dial again. He reached out and touched her hand for her to stop when "Hero" by Chad Kroeger/Josey Scott.  
  
"Cute Gregory real cute!" Molly laughed as he gingerly got up and slow danced with her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen next?  
  
Will Kurt find who seriously dissed Mystic? And what happens when he finds out just who they are?  
  
And how will the first semester of Wrestle Academy end? And how will the Next one begin?  
A.n: ok I'm really sorry that I didn't put this chapter up sooner but I was deciding what to do with this fic. As it is it's super long lol. But I have come to a decision. In the next three chapters I'm Real will end. Now before you all shoot the hell out of me for doing that let me explain that there will be a sequel which will be semester 2. I haven't the faintest idea what to title it. If you want you can help by e-mailing me at Bubblysparkles05@aol.com. Ok? So this is the beginning of the end of I'm Real but it's not really the end. After the second Semester I'll probably debate if I should do a fic for the senior year of Wrestle Academy. Because if you remember correctly Shane, Jeff, Matt, both Chrises, and Edge are older than everyone therefore they'll have already graduated and will be working for Vince. That leaves a lot of story to write. lol. Thank you for reading. And thank you all for being so patient and not frying my butt lol. 


	45. Standing Up For Me

Back at the dance Stephanie was having her fill of Shane praises. Every time someone came up to her it was to compliment her on the McMahon sibling match. But the compliments were never for her but for her older brother. She stood now in a dark corner wringing her wrists while Chris had left to grab a drink. She felt alone and cold. No one cared; no one understood what it was like to be completely skipped over while the work was mostly done by you. She sighed heavily and looked up to see Shane once again surrounded by a pack of independent federations and her father stood to his left shooing them away. It made her sick to her stomach. She hated him. She hated being the rule abiding one that later gets kicked in the face.  
  
"Pft." She muttered and her eyes darkened.  
  
"I'll show them. I'll prove to them that I'm the better McMahon sibling." Stephanie placed a smile on her face as Chris came back.  
  
'Let the last year be damned' She thought and then spoke to Chris.  
  
"Irvine.I believe it is time we graced my family with our presence."  
  
Chris cocked his head to the side. He then shook himself. 'Stephanie's still a little stung. That's all.'  
  
"If you insist!" He smiled and they walked hand in hand as a couple to the McMahon circle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon Edge!" Kurt called out as they raced down the street. They were positively drenched but dressed in their best.  
  
Edge grumbled something incoherently at his friend who was racing ahead of him. The entire evening had been spent not explaining but searching. After they'd returned to the arena and found Stacey comforting a sobbing Mystic. Somehow Kurt had known. He understood what was going on. Surprisingly after helping Mystic and Stacey back to the girls' locker room he turned to Edge. He'd asked Edge to help of course to find who'd said those nasty things to her but to no avail they hadn't found them. Them. That's the only clue Edge had as Kurt had seared with out words. Edge went along to make sure that his friend didn't get in over his head but so far nothing had happened except them being late for the parent/teacher ball.  
  
Then there was the fact that when they did arrive they would be drenched from head to toe. As they entered the ballroom they came to a stop looking around. The dance floor was half-crowded with people dancing making it nearly impossible to look around. Edge perked up a bit as he noticed Stacey dancing with her father on the floor. Kurt clapped his friend on the shoulder and nodded. Edge just grinned and rushed off in Stacey's direction easily cutting in.  
  
Mystic sat gloomily at the diva's table and sighed. Glancing around she saw Kurt and blinked a couple of times before standing up. She smiled brightly when he looked over at her and began to weave his way through the crowd. Nearly with in arms reach Kurt was stopped suddenly as a group of guys knocked into him. He recognized them instantly as Ryan, Davis, Darien, and Collin, his friends. His jaw clenched immediately when Mystic stepped up behind them her eyes wide realizing that they were the friends he was talking about. Suddenly they began to tell him about what happened when he'd first got there. They mentioned the black girl, Mystic. A nerve inside him snapped and he cut them off.  
  
"Her name was Mystic right?" Kurt crossed his arms glaring at the group.  
  
"Yeah." The tall sandy haired boy named, Ryan replied.  
  
"Have any idea who her boyfriend is?" He asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
"No probably some punk ass-" Ryan was cut off again.  
  
"You're looking at him." Kurt smirked taking a dangerous step towards him.  
  
"Yeah, really funny man like you'd date a nig--" Darien was stopped by Kurt's fist slamming into the side of his face. Kurt was on him before anyone else could react, pulling him up to eye level by his shirt.  
  
"Don't you ever." He stopped a moment as he glanced up seeing Mystic pushing her way through the crowd. He looked back down at his cowering "Friend". "Call her that again." He rose to his feet dropping Darien back on the floor.  
  
"Kurt." Mystic looked at him and he stepped away from the guys as the rest leaned down to help Darien up.  
  
"Where've you been? I was seriously worried." Mystic said quietly as he gave her a hug.  
  
"How about we go meet your parents? That sound alright?" Kurt asked her and she smiled and began to lead the way.  
  
Hailey made her way through the crowded ballroom to where Stephanie and Chris stood with the McMahon's and the Flair's. She smiled as she entered the circle grinning as her father and Vince argued over some school trip matter. As far as she was concerned it didn't matter much to her at the moment. Hailey tapped Stephanie on the shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Hey I need to borrow you for a minute or two." She said and Stephanie sent an apologetic glance towards Chris who nodded slightly for her to go on. He then turned and began speaking to Flair about where he could be going in the world of pro wrestling.  
  
"What's this about?" Stephanie asked Hailey once they were away.  
  
"Just grab Lita, Mystic, and Molly and meet me, Trish, and Stacey in the courtyard ok?"  
  
Stephanie nodded. "Um, ok?" 


	46. Invasion

"Stephanie what in the hell is going on? Here I am having a nice dance with Matt which, mind you, doesn't happen often and you drag me off right smack dab in the middle on my magical moment to go hang in the courtyard.in the rain." Lita glared at her best friend as she dragged her down the street along with Molly and Mystic, Molly looking especially upset at having to leave Gregory in the midst of his "recovering".  
  
Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Hailey wants to talk to us about something and she sounded like she had damn good reason.I don't know what it's about.geez."  
  
They reached the school grounds and walked around towards a back entrance. Stephanie reached to her side where her key would be and groaned. Seeing as she was at the dance she wasn't wearing any jeans and she hadn't brought her purse which meant that she didn't have the key. She sighed and looked to Lita and was slightly surprised when she didn't see her standing beside her. Molly and Mystic pointed to where Lita was climbing over a gate to get into the trash area. In that area was a door that was never locked mostly due to the fact that anyone wishing to get in would have to go through the trash first. It wasn't a pleasant mission but when a determined Lita stood ready to go through it, there was no competition.  
  
"Lita?" Molly looked up at the redhead.  
  
"It's raining and my shoes and dress are already ruined.ah what the hell!" She easily climbed over the fence and landed in a pile of trash. "And this.is why Stephanie needs to keep those damn keys on her at all times."  
  
"SORRY!" Stephanie cried out. Within seconds the door that Stephanie had tried to open before was flung ajar. Lita stood in the doorway a victorious smirk on her face.  
  
"C'mon let's go see what Ms. WOOOO wants with us."  
  
The trio made their way to the courtyard with little trouble to find Trish, Stacy, and Hailey already waiting. Hailey was standing in the middle of the growing group and grinned when the other three joined them. Almost imediately the stench of what Lita had fallen into wafted up. Nearly everyone's face scrunched at the scent. Lita shrugged. Placing her hands on her hips she grinned her infamous grin.  
  
"The things I'll do when we need a way out.or in.well we needed a way out of the situation to get in." Lita sighed. "Y'all know what I mean."  
  
"So what are we all doing.here in the courtyard.and in the freezing rain?" Mystic asked finally speaking up.  
  
"Well I heard something earlier in the evening from my dad." Hailey started. "Well when we all first started arriving I noticed him talking to a blonde woman I hadn't seen before."  
  
"Was my dad-?" Stephanie began and Hailey answered her with a nod.  
  
"It was both your parents and my dad. I definitely don't know her and I'm taking by the look on your face that you don't either," Hailey said.  
  
"And this has what to do with us lowly students?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well... Remember earlier when we heard about some new students. I heard that they're coming from another school here in New York.here in this city.from the way dad was talking about them I'm guessing they're good. Pretty damn good."  
  
Stephanie sighed. "That must be what Dad's been so preoccupied with."  
  
"So wait we can't have any new students.there's no room in the boarding houses for one." Stacy said.  
  
"Yeah we do. Next semester there'll be some people not coming back. They're only a few rooms short but some of them are sharing dorms so there's enough space," Stephanie groaned.  
  
"Oh great.it's not enough that I have all.we have all this going on here at school but now we've got some new people coming in! This just isn't.why?" Trish moaned.  
  
"They're school is closing up.they're coming here to finish this semester and possibly make this their new nesting grounds," Hailey murmured irritably.  
  
"Gee.isn't that just peachy." Lita rolled her eyes.  
  
"So this is what you brought us out here to tell us?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Hailey?" Molly cocked her head to the side in question.  
  
"Yes and no.I.well I just think that.we need to stick together. Lately we've all been falling apart due to our personal problems. But right now.we've got bigger fish to fry. We've got these new people who no doubt are going to be looking to take over our teritory. Lita.they've got these girls over there Storme, Satin, and even some guys who are high flyers. You might loose your place as the "Queen of Extreme". And Stephanie.they've got this girl who I've heard is pleh. She's the bosses daughter but she's looking to become the princess of this school. Are you ready for that? And Molly there's this girl over there named Talina. She's possibly the best technical wrestler in their school. Can you handle her competition? Guys.c'mon we've got to stand together on this or they'll over run this school and I know you guys don't want that." Hailey finally took in a breath of air after her long speech.  
  
"So what do you want us to do? A hands in and then we yell woopie?" Stephanie sighed sarcastically.  
  
"No. I just want you all to understand that our positions in this school are in danger. Now are you all with me on the fact that we need to step up the pace and show these newbies how Wrestle Academy rolls or are you going to let them be top dogs?"  
  
"I'm in." Stephanie nodded. "I am the princess and hello. can't be much competition coming from this 'new girl'. She can't hold a candle to me."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Hailey grinned looking to the other girls who all nodded in response.  
  
"These new kids won't know what the hell hit them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"So Mrs. DiAngelo, we have an agreement?" Vince McMahon asked as he slid her some papers over the small dining table. She signed them without hesitation knowing full and well what she was getting into.  
  
"Yes, Mr. McMahon I think my kids will be overjoyed to be in here with all this new competition to toy with." She grinned and quickly stood up. "I'll see you next semester."  
  
A.N.: Alright people* gathers readers in a big hug. * this.is it! The last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed because.you're about to be in store for more plot twists and more insanity, and of course drama is a given. So get ready y'all for "I am a Revenant"! C-yas in the next fic! 


End file.
